From Her To Eternity
by AsylumGrey
Summary: Janvier 1985. Hawkins. Will n'a pas totalement guéri. Le portail entre l'Upside Down et le monde réel a-t-il été réellement fermé ? Et si Eleven et Kali n'étaient pas les seules à s'être échappées du laboratoire ? Comment le groupe d'enfants vont gérer l'arrivée de Christie, la cousine perspicace de Dustin, prête à tout pour découvrir ce qui leur est arrivé ?
1. 1 The Girl With Blond Curls

Je suis hyper contente (et très, très, _très_ anxieuse aussi, il faut l'avouer) de vous présenter une nouvelle FanFiction qui porte sur Stranger Things.

Je suis une fan absolue de la série. J'ai bingwatché la saison une le jour de sa sortie, idem pour la saison 2. Et cette saison 2 laisse vraiment beaucoup de place à l'imagination quant à la suite (2019 pour la saison 3. Je pleure un peu à l'intérieur ...), alors mon esprit un peu tordu, fort heureux d'avoir retrouvé de l'inspiration, s'est mit à imaginer des personnages, des situations, des dialogues ... Puis mes doigts ont glissés sur mon clavier ... Et paf ! Une Fanfiction est née !

Je ne sais pas exactement où je vais, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Certaines relations sont déjà établies dans mon petit cervelet, mais le reste, c'est au feeling.

J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire. J'attend vos avis, vos critiques constructives négatives ou positives impatiemment. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Vendredi 13 janvier 1985. 11h05. Lansing, Michigan.**

\- « _Christie ! Dépêches-toi tu veux ? On est déjà en retard !_ »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage et une porte s'ouvrit, laissant une masse de cheveux dorés dépasser.

\- « _Ouais, j'arrive, deux petites minutes !_ »

La porte se claqua, laissant le père seul en bas de l'escalier. Un petit rire se fit entendre près de lui. Il tourna la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec sa femme, qui arborait un air moqueur. L'homme soupira en secouant la tête avant d'embrasser sa femme sur le front. Cette dernière se blottit contre lui.

\- « _Tu sais qu'elle va mettre plus de 20 minutes Amanda ?_ »

\- « _Tu sais que nous ne sommes absolument pas en retard Rick ?_ » lui rétorqua sa femme en souriant. « _La maison à Hawkins ne va disparaître, ce n'est qu'à 3h de route et il est à peine 11h. Laisses la prendre son temps._ »

Rick ne pût qu'acquiescer. Elle avait raison. Elle avait _toujour_ s raison. À l'étage, un véritable branle-bas de combat était en cours dans la chambre de droite. Une jeune femme d'à peine 17 ans s'agitait dans tous les sens pour essayer de faire rentrer le maximum de choses dans un minimum de sacs et de cartons.

\- « _Putain, putain, putain ..._ » marmonnait la jeune femme tout en enfonçant 3 chemises dans un sac déjà plein à craquer. « _Aaaargh vous allez rentrer saloperies ?_ » grogna-t-elle.

Après avoir réussi à enfoncer une quatrième chemise dans un sac qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant, la jeune femme lança un regard autour d'elle pour estimer l'étendu des dégâts. Une montagne de vêtements se trouvait à ses pieds. Sa bibliothèque était encore pleine de livres. Les meubles étaient encore là. Elle soupira avant d'attraper une nouvelle poignées de vêtements, déterminée. Elle allait mettre moins de 20 minutes, foi de Henderson !

 **Vendredi 13 janvier 1985. 12h14. Hawkins, Indiana.**

\- « _Putain, putain, putain ..._ »

Un des garçons leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son ami jurer de la sorte, alors que ce dernier était en train de mélanger sa purée avec de grands gestes frénétiques. Mike soupira fortement, ce qui attira l'attention de Dustin qui arrêta de s'acharner sur sa purée.

\- « _QUOI ?!_ »

\- « _Quoi, "quoi" ?_ » répondit Mike en faisant les yeux ronds.

\- « _Pourquoi tu soupire comme ça ?_ »

\- « _Et toi pourquoi tu dis "putain" en massacrant ta purée ?_ » intervint une jeune fille rousse.

Dustin lâcha sa fourchette, l'air scandalisé et se mit à applaudir de manière sarcastique.

\- « _Oh super les copains, on se ligue contre moi ? On a plus le droit de jurer dans cette école ?_ »

\- « _C'est quoi ton problème mec ?!_ » s'exclama Will.

\- « _MA COUSINE ARRIVE AUJOURD'HUI JE TE RAPPELLE WILL ! »_ s'écria Dustin en tapant des poings sur la table.

Will haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Oui, il était au courant. Ils étaient tous au courant que Christie arrivait aujourd'hui, ils étaient au courant depuis des semaines, ils avaient même créer un langage secret pour parler de certaines choses qu'elle ne devait jamais savoir même si elle était la cousine de Dustin.

\- « _C'est pour ça que tu à l'air paniqué ?_ » demanda Max, elle aussi perplexe.

\- « _C'est vraiment la merde les gars ! Elle va rôder autour de nous sans arrêt, on va pas tenir longtemps sans qu'elle nous grille !_ » geignit Dustin.

\- « _Arrêtes ça Dustin ! Elle va pas nous griller_ » l'interrompit Will.

Dustin lui lança regard scandalisé. Il ne connaissait pas Christie, il ne savait pas qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Seigneur, que ça allait être compliqué de tout lui cacher ! Il soupira avant d'enfoncer une fourchette de purée dans sa bouche sans conviction. Il adorait sa cousine. Aussi sarcastique que lui, mais bien plus confiante. Elle n'avait peur de rien. Littéralement. Dustin l'avait déjà vu courir après un chien enragé parce-qu'il avait essayé de l'attaquer. C'est le chien qui avait eu peur, pas elle. Oui, elle était étrange. Et ils allaient devoir faire attention avec elle dans les parages.

\- « _Elle va être dans la même classe que Jonathan, Nancy et Steve_ » marmonna Mike.

\- « _Et Billy_ » ajouta Max en grimaçant.

Billy ... Il l'avait presque oublié. Presque. Depuis la dernière fois certaines choses n'avaient pas changé. Billy continuait de surveiller sa soeur, quitte à parfois la ridiculiser devant les autres élèves pour qu'elle le suive. Quand ils étaient avec Nancy et les autres, il n'osait pas venir, se contentant de les observer d'un air sombre. Dustin fut secoué d'un petit rire moqueur, provoquant chez Max la stupéfaction. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si drôle ? On parlait de Billy. Son "frère" qui leur pourrissait la vie. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- « _Finalement, ça va peut-être être plus marrant que ce que je pensais._ »

 **Vendredi 13 janvier 1985. 16h 24. Hawkins, Indiana.**

Elle avait insisté pour attendre devant l'école d'Hawkins que son cousin sorte des cours pour lui faire une surprise. Cela faisait des mois, depuis l'été 1984, qu'elle n'avait pas vu Dustin. Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, la nuit était déjà si proche ... Une bourrasque la fit frissonner alors qu'une sonnerie retentissait dans l'établissement. Elle avait eu le temps d'aller finaliser son inscription au lycée d'Hawkins, et avait son emploi du temps enfoncé dans son sac à main. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de classes. Peu étonnant dans une si petite ville, comparée à Lansing. Peut-être allait-elle être dans la même classe que Jonathan ? Elle l'appréciait. Ils se voyaient quand Christie venait rendre visite à sa tante et surtout à Dustin, même si l'été dernier, elle avait été déçue de ne pas le voir une seule fois. Elle renifla en se concentrant sur le flot d'élèves qui sortait de l'établissement, et s'appuya contre le vélo qu'elle avait identifié comme étant celui de son cousin. Lorsqu'elle le vit, un énorme sourire déforma ses lèvres. Il était, comme toujours, accompagné de sa bande de nerdz composée de Lucas, Will et Mike. Une jeune fille rousse était également avec eux, parfait ! Enfin ils commençaient à s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle devait être aussi bizarres qu'eux. Christie était très satisfaite. Quand son regard croisa celui du garçon aux cheveux bouclés ce dernier sourit lui aussi, dévoilant, à sa surprise, une rangée de dents !

\- « _Christie !_ »

Au diable la première impression, elle ne put s'empêcher de courir vers son cousin et ce dernier lui sauta littéralement dans les bras en riant.

\- « _Dust', t'es sérieux ? T'es quasiment aussi grand que moi !_ »

\- « _En même temps t'as jamais été très grande_ » rétorqua Dustin en souriant.

Christie ne put s'empêcher de rire joyeusement, nullement blessée par la remarque du jeune garçon. Il avait raison sur ce coup. L'adolescente ne mesurait pas plus d'un petit mètre 60, mais avec sa touffe impressionnante de boucles dorés, elle atteignait sans difficulté le mètre 65. Elle aurait pu tricher en portant des chaussures à talons, mais elle préférait le confort des baskets. Le confort. Voilà ce qui importait.

\- « _Tu as des dents !_ »

Dustin sourit encore plus largement, laissant sa cousine admirer cette petite rangée de perles qui avaient _enfin_ poussées, en roucoulant dans une pietre imitation de Chewbacca, l'ami éternel d'Han Solo, un des héros de leur saga préférée, Star Wars.

\- « _T'as vu ça ? Beau gosse, hein ?_ »

Christie leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules, ce qui provoqua chez Dustin une moue boudeuse. Elle sourit d'un air malicieux avant de tourner son regard vers le groupe d'amis de son cousin qui attendait patiement, un air étonné.

\- « _Salut Will, Lucas, Mike, et ..._ »

\- « _Maxine !_ »

Ils n'avaient pas vu qu'un garçon s'était rapproché. Et pas n'importe quel garçon. Habillé d'un jean serré qui moulait ses fesses à la perfection, d'une chemise blanche entrouverte laissant apparaître un torse musclé, recouverte d'une veste en jeans qui allait à la perfection avec son pantalon, les cheveux décoiffés avec minutie, Billy se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, l'air mauvais et le regard rivé vers la jeune rousse qui avait l'air totalement paniquée.

\- « _Je t'ai dis quoi putain, arrêtes de trainer avec ces abrutis, viens tout de suite._ »

\- « _Eh, connard._ »

Tous retint leur souffle en entendant le ton froid que venait d'employer Christie. Son air malicieux avait été remplacé par une mine sombre, et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur que Dustin ne connaissait que trop bien. « **_On va rire un peu ..._ **» se dit le garçon face à l'air scandalisé de Billy, qui avait concentré toute son attention vers la jeune femme qui se tenait droite comme un piquet.

\- « _C'est à moi que tu parles comme ça ?_ »

\- « _Oui, pourquoi, tu vois un autre connard dans les alentours ?_ »

Will étouffa un rire en voyant que Billy semblait avoir perdu tout son répondant face à la cousine de son ami. Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre et fit un pas vers Christie, en la détaillant rapidement. Cheveux longs bouclés aux reflets dorés, de grands yeux verts qui lui lançaient des éclairs, habillée simplement d'une veste kaki qui laissait entrevoir une chemise rouge, un pantalon serré noir, et des baskets grises. Simple, efficace. Il remarqua son oreille percée. « _**On va s'amuser un peu ...**_ »

\- « _Ecoutes ma belle, t'es mignonne mais occupes toi de tes affaires._ »

\- « _Mauvaise réponse_ » marmonna Dustin à voix basse.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa cousine qui n'avait pas du tout aimé cette remarque. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce trou du cul, mais il avait fait une très grosse erreur en lui parlant de la sorte. Christie haussa légèrement les sourcils en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, ne quittant pas du regard le jeune homme qui avait l'air très fier de lui.

\- « _Je sens comme une immense odeur ... De merde émanant de toi._ » Elle plissa son nez en penchant la tête vers lui. « _Oui, immense, et vraiment dégoûtante. Ne t'avises plus jamais de parler à ces gosses de cette manière, compris connard ?_ »

Non mais, pour qui elle se prenait cette nana ?! Savait-elle à qui elle s'adressait ?! Billy était à deux doigts de l'incendier, de l'insulter de tous les noms, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

\- « _À la prochaine ! Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance !_ » chantonna-t-elle en retrouvant son air joyeux.

Elle fit signe au groupe de la suivre, et ils mirent un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Sans même connaître le jeune homme, elle l'avait insulté, remit à sa place et lui avait fait perdre son répondant, sans trembler une seule seconde. Lucas ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration en voyant que Billy n'avait même pas bougé alors qu'ils suivaient tous Christie, s'éloignant lentement de l'école, leurs vélos aux mains.

 **oOoOoOo**

\- « _Merde alors ..._ » soupira Maxine.

\- « _Elle est incroyable._ »

\- « _Incroyable ? C'était magistrale !_ »

\- « _T'as vu la tête qu'il faisait ? C'était génial !_ »

\- « _Dustin, j'adore ta cousine._ »

Le groupe était encore soufflé par la première rencontre entre Christie et Billy. Max avait beau essayer, elle n'avait encore jamais vu son frère être humilié de la sorte par quelqu'un, encore moins une fille ! Elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures et pourtant elle l'appréciait déjà. Ils étaient tous, comme à leur habitude, réunis à la salle d'arcade. Ils profitaient de l'absence de la jeune femme pour échanger leurs impressions. Dustin était fier comme un coq face à l'admiration de ses amis envers sa cousine.

\- « _J'vous avais bien dit qu'on allait s'amuser un peu !_ » Il rit doucement. Finalement, il s'était peut-être inquiété pour rien.

 **oOoOoOo**

Ah ! Enfin ! Après des heures, Christie avait fini d'arranger sa nouvelle chambre à son gout. Les murs étaient encore si blancs ... Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle remette toutes ses affiches. Mais pas ce soir. Elle était épuisée, et toujours sur les nerfs après son altercation avec cet abruti. Pendant qu'elle accompagnait le groupe d'adolescents à la salle d'arcade elle avait apprit qu'il était le frère de la rouquine, Max, et qu'apparemment il s'amusait souvent à a ridiculiser de la sorte. Sur le chemin elle avait remarqué que Will était ailleurs. Son corps était là, mais il semblait pensif, presque souffrant d'un mal invisible. Il regardait souvent derrière lui, et dans le ciel. Quand le soleil avait commencé à se coucher, il avait regardé les rayons orangés comme s'il s'attendait à y voir quelque-chose d'étrange. Ouais, il y avait des choses bizarres qui se passaient dans sa tête. Mais c'était le groupe de son cousin, alors était-ce si étrange que cela en avait l'air ?

À quelques kilomètres de là, Billy avait encore augmenté le volume de sa musique et en était à sa quatrième cigarette en moins d'une heure. Il était encore enragé à cause de cette nouvelle qui était visiblement la cousine de l'idiot aux cheveux bouclés et la nouvelle protectrice de ces abrutis et de sa soeur. Il souffla sa fumé en jurant avant de repenser à elle. Oui, elle était jolie. Différente des filles d'Hawkins qui essayaient de se faire remarquer par lui, habillées comme de vulgaires sacs à patates. Il avait presque aimé qu'elle l'insulte, même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il allait jouer avec elle, comme on joue avec le feu. Elle n'allait pas lui résister. Personne ne résiste à Billy.

 **Samedi 14 janvier 1985. 09h07. Hawkins, Indiana.**

La nuit avait été fraîche, et une légère couche de givre recouvrait l'herbe du jardin de l'adolescente qui venait de se lever non sans difficulté. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dehors avec un grognement, elle enfila une veste trop grande et confortable et descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Christie avait du mal à émerger, et ne connaissait pas encore la maison. Au bout de 10 minutes de recherches ponctués d'injures en tout genre, elle réussit à réunir de quoi manger et décida de s'installer dans le salon pour regarder la télévision. La cuillère dans la bouche, le bol remplit de céréales et de lait dans la main, elle trottina pour sortir de la cuisine, et s'installa sur le canapé malgré les réticences de sa mère « _Non Christie pas sur le canapé ... Je te préviens si tu renverses du lait dessus jeune fille ..._ » qui venait de se lever. Après avoir fini son bol, elle se dépêcha de laver ses couverts et fila prendre une douche rapide, plus que pressée d'aller se balader en ville et surtout d'aller dans le magasin de musiques qu'elle avait vu sur le chemin du retour du lycée.

L'air était frais, et le sol était glissant, alors Christie enfila un gros pull à l'efigie d'Iron Maiden, ses rangers, et attrapa son sac avant de dévaler les escaliers.

\- « _M'man, je vais me balader en ville, m'attends pas pour manger je risque d'aller voir Dust' !_ » cria-t-elle avant de claquer la porte d'entrée sans attendre la réponse de sa mère qui se contenta de soupirer.

Le magasin de musique était une vraie merveille. Des albums de groupes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas se trouvait à chaque coin de rayon, et elle trouva rapidement son bonheur. Au moment du passage en caisse, le vendeur haussa un sourcil en regardant l'adolescente. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir des jeunes filles avec ce style.

\- « _Dis, t'es nouvelle en ville toi non ?_ »

\- « _Hm-hm_ » elle acquiesça avec un leger sourire.

\- « _Ravi que tu sois du côté obscur de la force_ » ajouta le vendeur en souriant à son tour.

Christie s'esclaffa en lui tendant un billet pour régler ses trois nouveaux disques. La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et la jeune femme sentit son sourire mourir quand elle croisa le regard de l'abruti du jour précédent. Elle enfonça les disques dans son sac et voulu le contourner mais elle se heurta à son torse. « Eh merde ... »

\- « _Alors, on dit pas bonjour ?_ »

\- « _Bonjour._ »

Elle avait craché ce mot, et sans même un regard elle le dépassa et sortit de la boutique mais Billy n'avait pas envie de la lâcher aussi rapidement. Elle sentit sa main s'abattre sur son épaule et grogna de mécontentement en se dégageant de son étreinte.

\- « _Ne me touches_ _pas._ »

\- « _Dis-moi ton joli nom et je te laisse, promis_ » susurra le garçon en se rapprochant d'elle avec une moue qu'il pensait surement craquante mais qui donna envie à Christie de vomir. Quel cretin.

Il essayait vraiment de la draguer ? Alors qu'elle l'avait insulté, et s'était moqué de lui ? Il était encore plus idiot qu'elle avait pensé, et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner pour s'en aller. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement, et se mit devant elle pour lui bloquer la route.

\- « _Ça s'appelle du harcèlement, connard._ »

\- « _Appelles-moi Billy mon ange_ » répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- « _Connard te va bien mieux_ » rétorqua Christie.

Elle avait du répondant. Il aimait ça.

\- « _Alors quoi, tu vas m'envoyer chier tout le temps comme ça ? Allez ma belle, je veux juste ton prénom. M'obliges pas à devenir méchant ..._ »

\- « _C'est pas vrai ..._ » Elle s'esclaffa froidement. « _Si tu me laisses pas tranquille je te jure que je hurle._ »

La porte du magasin de musique venait de se fermer derrière eux, et le vendeur les observait, prêt à intervenir si le jeune homme reposait la main sur Christie. La rue était bondée de monde. Billy serra des dents en lançant un regard noir à la jeune femme qui souriait malicieusement. Bon dieu qu'elle était têtue ! Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'air menaçant.

\- « _On va très vite se recroiser crois-moi_ » grogna-t-il.

\- « _Écoutes je sais pas à quoi tu t'attends, mais des comme toi j'en ai vu d'autres, alors t'es gentil Billy mais laisses tomber. Les bad boys c'est pas mon truc. Surtout ceux qui s'amusent à emmerder une bande de gosses, quoi, t'es pas capable de te frotter à un mec de ton âge ?_ » Elle s'éloigna en haussant les épaules. « _Minable._ »

Personne ne traite Billy Hargrove de minable. Il sentit une vague de colère l'envahir face à l'air malicieux de la jeune femme qui lui tourna le dos sans même un regard, et une brusque envie de frapper quelque-chose lui vint soudainement. Il attendit qu'elle se soit éloigné pour rentrer à nouveau dans la boutique, et il croisa le regard froid du vendeur qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Il allait lui faire payer son intolérance.

Mais le vendeur n'était pas le seul à avoir assisté à la scène. Quelques mètres plus loin, une jeune femme avait tout vu. Une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et sombres, à la peau pâle, presque translucide. Ses yeux bleus n'avaient pas loupés une seule seconde du spectacle. Elle avait ressentit chaque émotion, de la colère du garçon à l'agacement de la jeune fille aux boucles blondes. Elle l'avait sentit, son aura était si attrayante. Pourtant, elle semblait si normale, ordinaire, mais elle avait réussit à l'attirer, elle qui se cachait depuis des semaines dans les bois d'Hawkins, surveillant de loin le groupe d'enfants et surtout _le garçon qui était revenu de l'Upside Down_. Veiller sur eux, et surtout sur _lui._ Pour qu' _il_ ne retourne jamais là bas. Pour que le monstre ne le trouve pas. Pour détruire à tout jamais le monde à l'envers. Elle caressa du bout des doigts son tatouage au poignet avant de soupirer légèrement, sans lâcher du regard la jeune femme aux boucles blondes qui venait d'entrer dans le magasin où travaillait la mère du garçon qui était revenu de son monde. Maintenant, elle allait devoir veiller sur elle aussi. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle se sentait liée à Christie. L'avenir n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

ALORS. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas parfait, loiiin de là. Mais je fais beaucoup de recherches pour cette FF, ça peut paraître bête mais je me suis prise la tête pour être sûre que le 13 janvier, par exemple, était un vendredi ( _vous pouvez vérifier, c'est bon !_ ), et pour être sûre que les CD existaient bien en 1985 (à deux ans près, j'étais foutu ...) J'aime beaucoup l'écrire, au passage. Ce chapitre est relativement court comparé aux autres, je pense qu'ils tourneront autour des 5.000 mots généralement.  
Si ça vous a plu, laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Avis constructif, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, je prend tout !  
Des bisous sur vos joues, et à très vite ! :coeur:


	2. 2 Close Encounters of the Third Kind

**Bonjour/bonsoir !** Il semblerait que je me sois légèrement emportée sur l'écriture de ce chapitre ... 6.600 mots. Mon plus long chapitre toute FanFiction confondue ! Habituellement, je tourne plutôt autour des 3.000 mots, 4.000 au grand maximum ... Mais 6.600 ? Une _première pour moi_! Et je vous avoue que j'ai dû refréner mes pulsions, sinon, je crois que ce chapitre n'aurait jamais eu de fin.

ALORS, nouveau chapitre, l'arrivée de la meilleure mère de l'année 1984 et une sale journée de cours, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Dimanche 15 janvier 1985. 15h43, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Allongé dans son lit, la couverture en désordre sur lui, Will écoutait les sanglots de sa mère dans le salon. Cela lui arrivait souvent depuis la mort de Bob. Il ferma les yeux en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le coeur serré. Il aimait bien Bob, ce dernier avait toujours été gentil et doux avec lui et son frère, s'occupant d'eux mieux que son propre père l'avait fait. Et il était mort en essayant de les protéger, lui, sa mère, Mike et Hopper. Mort par sa faute. Will serra les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot lui aussi. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi il avait fallu que cela lui tombe dessus ? Il se haïssait, se détestait, se maudissait.

\- « _Will ?_ »

La voix de Jonathan le tira de ses rêveries. Il se frotta les yeux, effaçant au passage les larmes qui s'étaient formées, et grommela pour signaler à son frère qu'il était bien là. La porte s'ouvrit, et il sentit son lit s'affaisser. En relevant la tête il croisa le regard attristé de son frère. Lui aussi avait écouté.

\- « _C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine_ » murmura Will en tournant la tête.

\- « _Je sais. Mais c'est surtout pour toi que je m'inquiètes._ »

Jonathan savait à quel point son frère vivait mal la peine de leur mère. Il savait qu'il se sentait responsable de sa tristesse, qu'il pensait que tout ça était de sa faute. Comme s'il avait décidé qu'un monstre venu d'une dimension parallèle l'enlève un beau jour. Avec un petit sourire, il se rapprocha de Will et lui pinça les côtes, ce qui déclencha chez ce dernier un léger rire. Il se redressa légèrement et croisa le regard de son frère.

\- « _Tu ne devais pas voir Nancy aujourd'hui ?_ »

\- « _Et toi t'étais pas censé aller chez Dustin ?_ »

\- « _Sa cousine est là. Avec ses parents._ » Il s'esclaffa en regardant par la fenêtre. « _Elle a déjà rencontré Billy._ »

Jonathan haussa un sourcil, curieux. Pourquoi cela faisait-il rire son frère ? Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Will lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé devant l'école vendredi soir en détail, retrouvant peu à peu sa joie. Son grand frère l'écouta attentivement, la scène si bien décrite qu'il pouvait très bien imaginer l'air scandalisé de Billy sans aucun problème. Il aimait bien Christie. D'avantage si elle protégeait déjà son jeune frère et ses amis. Ils avaient déjà trop souffert à leur jeune âge, et il ne voulait plus voir son frère aller mal. Il le refusait.

Cachée dans la végétation, elle pouvait sentir la détermination du plus âgé des deux garçons transpirer par tous ses pores. Elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui, mais elle savait que le jeune Will n'avait pas totalement arrête de souffrir. Elle savait qu'il continuait d'avoir des cauchemars liés à l'Upside Down. Il se sentait oppressé, avait régulièrement des frissons inexplicables, et il ne se sentait jamais seul dans sa propre tête. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant la peine de Will revenir en galopant lorsque son frère s'éclipsa pour aller prendre une douche, et soupira en baissant la tête. Il se sentait si mal, et elle était responsable de ses malheurs. C'était à cause d'elle que sa vie était devenu un cauchemar.

Will se sentait observé. Cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le surveillait, il en était sûr. À tout instant de la journée, cette sensation ne le quittait pas. Comme si quelqu'un veillait sur lui, partout. Il se redressa sur son lit et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'il remarqua une forme noire ressemblant à une silhouette humaine dissimulée dans la forêt qui bordait sa maison. Il en oublia de respirer, et lorsque deux prunelles d'un bleu glacial rencontrèrent les siennes, son coeur s'arrêta. Il connaissait ce regard. Ces yeux bleus. Cette fille. Il l'avait vu dans l'Upside Down.

Les deux personnes restèrent immobiles, comme pétrifiés. La jeune femme était incapable de s'en aller, et le jeune garçon ne savait comment réagir. Était-elle réelle où était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Depuis l'année dernière, il lui arrivait de voir des monstres autour de lui, mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient que dans sa tête. Pourtant, face à elle, il était incapable de savoir si il l'imaginait où si elle était vraiment là. Alors, pour être sûr, il prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à courir à travers sa maison pour atteindre la porte d'entrée qu'il claqua derrière lui sans même faire attention au cri de sa mère qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait. Le regard du garçon sonda la forêt, à la recherche de la forme noire. Elle était partie. Will sentit son estomac se tordre alors qu'il courait vers l'endroit où il l'avait vu, tiraillé entre l'excitation et la peur. Si elle était réelle, cela voudrait dire que les monstres n'étaient pas tous partis ... Mais elle semblait si humaine. Si normale. Si ... Vraie. Elle n'avait rien d'un monstre. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de l'attaquer, au contraire, elle tenait le démogorgon loin de lui. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était encore en vie.

\- « _Will ! Will qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

Joyce avait suivi son fils qui regardait l'endroit où la jeune femme était il y a encore quelques secondes. Son regard était rivé vers le sol, où les brindilles cassées et les feuilles encore légèrement pliées témoignaient d'une présence physique. Elle était _réelle_. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé. L'air ahuri, il tourna la tête vers sa mère qui l'observait avec ce regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et hésita quelques instants. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, pas même elle ou Jonathan, encore moins à Mike, Dustin ou Lucas. Il avait toujours cru l'imaginer. Que son cerveau avait créé cette femme pour le rassurer, mais il avait tort. Will déglutit.

\- « _Je ne t'ai pas tout dit maman._ »

 **oOoOoOo**

Merde, merde, merde ! Quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser surprendre de la sorte ?! Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle rodait sans se faire avoir, et en deux jours elle avait fait l'erreur d'errer en ville pour surveiller la jeune femme aux boucles dorées et maintenant le jeune Will l'avait vu. Elle l'avait vu partir en courant, excité et effrayé à l'idée de la rencontrer. Enfin. Il voulait vraiment lui parler. La remercier de l'avoir sauvé il y a un an et demi. Mais elle refusait qu'il soit à nouveau en contact avec l'Upside Down, avec elle. La jeune femme soupira en sentant sa colère baisser doucement alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la maison des Byers, le coeur serré. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Aller voir Will et lui dire toute la vérité ? Non, il avait trop souffert, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que le portail n'était pas totalement fermé. Continuer de le surveiller le protéger lui, sa famille et ses amis, en risquant de se faire voir encore ? Ou s'en aller et laisser les monstres envahir a nouveau Hawkins ? Avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Elle devait se décider rapidement. Elle arracha une fleur au sol, et commença à arracher les pétales, calant sa respiration sur le temps qu'elle mettait entre chaque pétale. Elle était dans de beaux draps.

 **oOoOoOo**

\- « _Woah !_ »

\- « _Pas mal hein ?_ »

Dustin admirait l'affiche gigantesque de Ghostbusters que Christie avait accroché au mur, côte à côte avec une autre affiche qui était tiré du film Blade Runner. Elle avait la chance d'avoir travaillé quelques temps dans un cinéma à Lansing avant de déménager, et avait récupéré plusieurs affiches de films durant les derniers mois. Beaucoup étaient simplement entreposées dans la réserve, prenant la poussière. Alors elle avait demandé à son responsable si elle pouvait les récupérer. Elle les avait toutes eus gratuitement, par chance. Christie se tourna vers son cousin qui regardait autour de lui, en observant les autres affiches. Star Wars évidemment. Il avait la même, cadeau de sa cousine. Indiana Jones. Mais également plusieurs posters de groupes, allant d'Iron Maiden à Slayer en passant par Judas Priest ou encore Metallica. Une vraie geek fan de musique, sa chambre la représentait bien. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit de Christie en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

\- « _Dis moi Dustin, Will va bien ?_ »

Il déglutit en sentant les yeux verts de sa cousine rencontrer les siens et sentit son ventre se tordre.

\- « _Euh, ouais, ouais ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_ »

\- « _Il avait pas l'air bien vendredi soir. Comme si il souffrait. Il avait peur._ »

Merde, merde, merde ! Super. 2 jours et à peine 30 minutes avec Will et elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il était bizarre. Il se força à sourire en secouant la main devant lui, l'air faussement guilleret.

\- « _Ouais, non, t'inquiètes pas c'est rien, c'est Will, il est ..._ »

\- « _Tu me mens._ »

Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère. Sa voix était calme, douce, mais son regard lançait des éclairs dans sa direction. Elle n'était pas en colère. Elle était blessée qu'il lui mente.

\- « _Je ne suis pas stupide Dustin. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un peu plus d'un an._ »

Super. Il rectifiait : 2 jour et elle était au courant pour Will. Enfin. La version édulcorée de l'histoire. Comme toute la ville. Il soupira lourdement. Oui, il avait évité de dire à Christie ce qui était arrivé à Will, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète plus que nécessaire pour le jeune garçon. Évidemment il avait eu tord. Elle lui en voulait.

\- « _Depuis quand tu me mens ?_ »

\- « _Je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, il va bien !_ »

\- « _Tu m'en as jamais parlé Dust. Pourquoi ?_ »

Oui Dustin, pourquoi tu n'avais pas dis à ta cousine que ton meilleur ami qu'on a fait passé pour mort pendant des jours avait été enlevé par un monstre venant d'une dimension parallèle, ami qui a depuis été possédé par un autre monstre ? Enfin. Ce qu'elle avait dû lire ou entendre devait plutôt ressembler à « _Will Byers s'est perdu plusieurs jours en forêt en automne 1983_ ». Il haussa les épaules en essayant de rester calme.

\- « _Je voulais pas t'inquiéter. »_

Elle pinça ses lèvres sans quitter Dustin du regard, le sondant pendant plusieurs secondes, silencieuse. Évidemment qu'elle se serait inquiété ! Elle l'était maintenant en tout cas. Elle avait entendu sa mère parler avec sa tante plus tôt dans la journée, cette dernière racontant l'horrible histoire du pauvre Will qui avait même eu le droit à un enterrement. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si bizarre après tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

\- « _M'en veux pas Christie._ »

Elle soupira en s'installant aux côtés du jeune garçon, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, se perdant dans ses propres boucles ainsi que dans ses pensées.

\- « _A une condition. Ne me mens plus._ »

Dustin croisa les doigts derrière son dos en lui promettant. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait lui mentir encore. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir la vérité. Après tout, le portail était bien fermé, et les monstres avaient disparus, non ?

 **Lundi 16 janvier 1985. 07h02. Hawkins, Indiana.**

Il avait peu dormi cette nuit. Entre sa découverte de la journée et la longue discussion qui a suivi avec sa mère et son frère, la nuit avait été courte. Évidemment, sa famille l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre. Il avait parlé de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans l'Upside Down. Elle était apparu tel un ange, et avait attiré le démogorgon loin de lui. A chaque fois qu'il revenait vers lui, elle le sauvait. Tous les soirs, il la sentait rôder autour de lui. Il avait dû expliqué à sa mère qui me regardait avec cet habituel regard paniqué que la jeune femme était réelle. Qu'il l'avait vu le jour précédent. Et il avait dû entendre sa mère hurler sur lui lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il comptait la rencontrer. Elle avait pleuré, encore. Répétant inlassablement qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur, que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle refusait qu'il rencontre la jeune femme. Son frère lui avait dit les mêmes choses. Et Will était parti en colère et avait claqué la porte de sa chambre, plus seul que jamais. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils le surprotègent encore et toujours ? Elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle l'avait sauvé tellement de fois. Mais ça, sa mère et son frère ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Assit devant son bol de céréales, il fuyait le regard de son frère, installé en face de lui. De son côté, Jonathan était perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui voulait, en effet, aucun mal, mais qui pouvait en être sûr ? Il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il refusait que son jeune frère la rencontre. Mais si jamais il la voyait, il irait la voir. Pour lui. Il finit de déjeuner, sans quitter Will du regard, et le vit se lever, mettre son bol dans l'évier et aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans dire un seul mot. Joyce s'installa à la place que Will occupait quelques instants auparavant et son regard croisa celui de son fils. Elle était inquiète.

\- « _Il va bien maman._ »

\- « _On en sait rien Jonathan_ » marmonna sa mère en pinçant les lèvres. « _On ne sait pas qui est cette fille, on ne sait pas où elle est et depuis combien de temps elle l'espionne, on ne sait rien d'elle !_ »

Elle avait raison. Ils ne savaient rien d'elle, exceptée qu'elle aussi avait été dans l'Upside Down. Mais Jonathan était moins inquiet que sa mère. Il soupira légèrement, tandis que le bruit de l'eau lui parvenait de la salle de bain.

\- « _Si elle lui voulait du mal, tu crois pas qu'elle l'aurait déjà fait ? D'après Will, elle le protégeait._ »

\- « _Mais pourquoi est-elle là maintenant, Jonathan ? Hm ?_ » Elle leva les mains au ciel. « _Il n'y a plus aucun danger, pourquoi est-elle là ? Si le ... Portail est fermé, pourquoi ..._ »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ne trouvant plus ses mots. Mais force était de constater qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Si Will ne mentait pas, et qu'il l'avait vu dans l'Upside Down, il y avait trois possibilités : Soit la jeune femme était un autre monstre et le portail n'était donc pas fermé, soit elle faisait partie des enfants du laboratoire, comme Eleven, soit elle était "humaine", comme lui, une jeune femme qui avait été enlevé par le démogorgon et elle avait réussi à s'en échapper. La troisième possibilité était celle qui lui plaisait le plus. Cela voudrait simplement dire qu'elle voulait le rencontrer pour parler de leur traumatisme commun. Mais elle était si peu probable ...

\- « _Laisses-moi m'en occuper maman. Ok ?_ »

\- « _Je ne peux pas ... Je ne pourrais pas supporter que Will soit encore en contact avec ce foutu ... Monde parallèle. Il a assez souffert ..._ »

\- « _Il ne souffrira plus, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais m'occuper de cette fille._ »

Oui, il allait s'en occuper. Et quand il l'aura attrapé, elle va lui cracher la vérité, de son plein gré ou de force.

 **oOoOoOo**

Sa mère avait absolument tenu à l'accompagner au lycée, et toutes les plaintes possibles ne l'avait pas sauvé. Assise sur le siège passager, Christie bougonnait. Qui se faisait encore accompagner à l'école par sa mère à 17 ans ? La réponse était : personne. Sauf elle évidemment.

\- « _Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, Christie._ »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à sa mère qui soupira. Quel âge indigne ... L'école se dressait devant eux, et Amanda s'arrêta à quelques mètres du parking, le regard rivé vers sa fille qui avait déjà ouvert la portière de la voiture. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de s'extirper de l'habitacle de la voiture, sans pour autant prononcer un mot. Elle fit quelques pas en remettant correctement son sac sur son épaule et en regardant autour d'elle les élèves de son âge se diriger vers le lycée par groupe. Certains rigolaient, d'autres discutaient simplement. Peu étaient seuls. Avec un soupir, elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur son emploi du temps et lut la première ligne. « _9h - 10h : Mathématiques. Salle 2B._ » Elle grommela en enfonçant la feuille dans sa poche et se mit en route vers l'intérieur du bâtiment sans remarquer qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, Billy venait tout juste de se garer sur le parking. Max avait déjà claqué la portière de la voiture derrière elle et était parti sur son skate le plus loin et le plus vite possible de son frère, qui finissait tranquillement sa cigarette en regardant la jeune femme aux boucles blondes marcher vers le lycée. Son regard dévia vers ses fesses qu'il reluqua sans gêne avant de sortir à son tour de la voiture. La journée commençait bien pour lui.

Christie s'installa au fond de la salle, retira son manteau ainsi que son écharpe et sortit ses affaires sans faire attention aux regards des autres élèves qui l'observait avec de gros yeux. Une nouvelle élève ne passait pas inaperçue dans un si petit établissement. Le professeur entra dans la salle, et le silence se fit.

\- « _Bonjour à toutes, bonjour à tous, installez-vous vite ... Ah !_ » Il sourit en relevant la tête. « _Aujourd'hui, nous avons la chance d'accueillir une nouvelle élève !_ »

Christie serra des dents en sentant tous les regards se braquer vers elle. Elle releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Jonathan qui venait de remarquer sa présence et qui lui adressait un petit sourire en coin.

\- « _Je t'en prie jeune fille, présentes-toi._ »

Le professeur la regardait d'un air bienveillant. Elle pesta intérieurement en se levant, détestant être le centre de l'attention.

\- « _Je m'appelle Christie Henderson. Et ... Je viens de Lansing. Voilà. »_

Elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Et elle ne voulait rien dire d'autre. Le professeur eut l'air un peu déçu mais remercia la jeune femme qui se réinstalla sur sa chaise, en souriant légèrement à son seul ami ici. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qui était son voisin de table. Ce dernier l'observait, ravi de connaître enfin le prénom de la personne qui avait l'audace de lui résister, l'insulter et le menacer. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Christie, qui jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'origine du bruit. Elle lâcha un lourd soupir en reconnaissant Billy. Il souriait.

\- « _Christie, hm ? Joli prénom pour une jolie fille._ »

\- « _Je t'ai déjà dis de me lâcher, connard._ »

Le jeune homme s'esclaffa en se tournant légèrement vers Christie, qui avait posé sa tête sur sa main en essayant d'ignorer la présence de l'abruti à côté d'elle. L'heure s'annonçait longue. Très longue.

\- « _T'es sauvage. J'aime ça._ »

Elle leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en se concentrant sur le cour, mais le garçon ne comptait pas la laisser tranquille. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se contenta de l'observer, et fut ravi lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regard sombre.

\- « _Arrêtes._ »

\- « _Arrêter quoi, mon ange ?_ »

\- « _Arrêtes de me regarder. Arrêtes de me parler. Arrêtes tout ça_ » siffla-t-elle à voix basse. « _T'es vraiment qu'un putain de stalker._ » Elle tourna la tête. « _Minable._ »

Le sourire de Billy se fana. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le traitait de minable. Ce sentiment de colère et cette envie de frapper quelque-chose lui revint au galop, et il serra les poings en se détournant de la jeune femme, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire pour se venger d'elle. Oh oui, il allait lui faire payer.

L'heure passa lentement, et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Christie jeta un oeil sur son emploi du temps. Maintenant, elle avait histoire. Un petit sourire vint se nicher au coin de ses lèvres. Elle adorait cette matière. Elle s'empressa d'enfoncer ses affaires dans son sac, prit son manteau et son écharpe sous le bras et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais à peine avait-elle mit un pied en dehors de la salle qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Furieuse, elle se retourna, prête à mettre une gifle au propriétaire de la main qu'elle pensait être Billy, mais s'arrêta dans son élan en reconnaissant Jonathan.

\- « _Bordel !_ » Elle rit nerveusement. « _J'ai failli te frapper. Ne fais plus jamais ça._ »

\- « _Ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi de te revoir_ » rétorqua le jeune homme en souriant légèrement. « _Et pourquoi tu voulais me gifler au juste ?_ »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en regardant par dessus son épaule. Billy n'était pas là. Il avait dû sortir avant elle.

\- « _Je croyais que c'était l'autre connard._ »

\- « _T'as déjà des problèmes avec le mec le plus populaire du lycée. Pas mal Christie !_ »

Cette dernière lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule en riant légèrement. Jonathan lui avait manqué. Le garçon l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle du prochain cours et s'installa à côté d'elle, empêchant Billy de prendre la place. Elle le remercia silencieusement et passa l'heure suivante à parler discrètement avec Jonathan, sans pour autant louper une miette de ce que racontait leur professeur. Elle apprit que Jonathan était avec Nancy, la grande soeur de Mike. Nancy et elle n'avait jamais vraiment accroché, et elle était étonnée de savoir que le jeune homme était en couple avec elle. Ils parlèrent également d'elle, de Dustin, de Will, Mike, et Lucas. À la fin de l'heure, elle jeta un oeil à son emploi du temps. « _Sciences._ » Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler à Jonathan, elle remarqua que ce dernier était déjà sorti, accompagné de Nancy. Ils discutaient, l'air sombre. Elle ne voulait pas se mêler des affaires des autres, alors elle ne dit rien et se contenta de passer près d'eux sans écouter leur conversation.

L'heure de science passa vite. Le professeur de science ne put s'empêcher de lui parler de Dustin, qu'il adorait visiblement. Christie sourit légèrement face au professeur, ravie que son cousin ai du succès. Ni Billy, ni Jonathan ne vint la voir durant le cours, mais elle sentait les regards sur elle. Comme elle pouvait haïr ça ... Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle balança son sac sur son épaule en se dirigeant vers le self du lycée, heureuse d'être enfin à l'heure du repas. L'endroit était bruyant, les élèves riaient entre eux et semblaient avoir enfin oublié la présence de Christie qui respirait enfin. Elle s'installa à une table vide près d'une fenêtre, son plateau bien rempli, et se mit à manger en regardant le reste de sa journée. « _13h - 15h : Anglais._ » Mouais. Elle pouvait survivre à ça. « _15h - 16h30 : Musique._ » Elle sourit. À son inscription, on lui avait demandé de choisir une matière optionnelle. Sans hésitation elle avait choisit musique. Christie pratiquait la guitare depuis des années, et n'aurait pas pu choisir autre chose. La journée avait plutôt mal commencer, mais elle allait très bien finir. Elle n'entendit même pas que quelqu'un venait de s'installer en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux et qu'elle croisa le regard bleu de Billy, sa joie s'en alla bien vite.

\- « _Putain ..._ »

Elle n'avait pas pu retenir son juron. Allait-il la suivre comme ça tous les jours ? Cela ne faisait qu'une matinée et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus.

\- « _Tu veux quoi maintenant ? Tu voulais connaître mon prénom, tu le connais, alors quoi ?_ » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en haussant les sourcils.

Billy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa voix trembler de colère. Merde, depuis quand était-il si excité face à une femme qui lui résistait ? Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- « _Te dompter._ »

\- « _Vraiment ?_ » Elle se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux, hésitant entre rire et soupirer.

\- « _Je vois clair en toi Christie._ » Elle frissonna de dégoût en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. « _Tu_ _te donnes un air inaccessible, tu me repousses ... Mais tu vas craquer. Crois-moi mon ange._ »

Elle ouvrit les paupières et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, en essayant de calmer les battement de son coeur, qui s'était emballé sous l'effet de la colère. Comment pouvait-on être aussi grossier ? C'en était trop. La jeune femme souffla lentement, prit ses affaires et son plateau avant de tourner les talons, retenant ses insultes. Elle balança le reste de sa nourriture dans une poubelle et sortit du self en fulminant de rage sous le regard de plusieurs élèves. Billy lui, souriait. Quelle superbe journée ! Elle traversa la cour et remarqua qu'elle était presque seule. Quasiment tous les élèves du lycée étaient en train de manger. Elle se rapprocha des grilles qui séparaient l'établissement en deux, et vit au loin que son cousin et son groupe était en pleine discussion, avec le même air grave que Jonathan avait ce matin. Un grommellement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et elle se retourna pour aller s'asseoir sur un des bancs pour attendre la prochaine heure de cours, un livre entre les mains. Elle pouvait sentir son ventre encore à moitié vide et maudissait l'idiot aux cheveux longs de l'avoir encore dérangé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'intéresse à elle ? Avec un soupir, elle tourna la page.

\- « _Hey, salut._ »

Elle releva les yeux et croisa un regard noisette caché par quelques mèches sombres. Le jeune homme avait un petit sourire en coin et la regardait avec gentillesse. Elle se pinça les lèvres en sentant Jonathan s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans pour autant lâcher son livre ou même arrêter de le lire.

\- « _Je t'ai vu sortir_ » ajouta Jonathan. « _C'est à cause de l'autre ?_ »

Elle soupira en guise de réponse en haussant les épaules, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. Elle ne l'appréciait vraiment pas visiblement.

\- « _Comment va ton frère ?_ » Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

Ce fut au jeune homme de soupirer en baissant les yeux, un peu indécis. Dire la vérité ou mentir ? Les deux, peut-être ? Enrober la vérité d'un tissu de mensonge pour la rassurer un peu. Ne pas lui parler du surnaturel, surtout.

\- « _Ouais, il s'en remet doucement. Il y pense_ _encore souvent. Mais il va bien._ »

Elle dodelina de la tête sans quitter Jonathan du regard. Ce dernier se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en sentant son ventre devenir lourd sous le poids de la culpabilité. Il n'aimait pas mentir à quelqu'un, encore moins quand la personne en question était une de ses seules amies. Mais ils en avaient discutés avec son jeune frère, Nancy, et les autres garçons, même avec Maxine et Steve. Ce dernier n'avait pas bien comprit pourquoi il était dans la confidence, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme. Mais étant concerné par le secret de Will, il n'avait rien dit et avait simplement acquiescé.

De toute façon, il ne risquait pas de lui parler, à cette Christie. Il ne savait rien d'elle exceptée qu'elle était la cousine de Dustin, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait la rencontrer, non ? C'est ce que le jeune homme se disait alors qu'inconsciemment, il cherchait du regard la fameuse nouvelle élève. Après tout, il était curieux ! Elle était de la même famille que le jeune garçon qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Il avait envie de savoir qui elle était. Alors qu'il sortait du self, il remarqua Jonathan assit sur un banc aux côtés d'une jeune fille. Habituellement, le garçon ne traînait qu'avec Nancy - à la pensée de cette dernière, Steve sentit son coeur se serrer -, sa curiosité fut piqué. Cela devait être Christie. Ses cheveux bouclés avaient le même volume incroyable que ceux de Dustin. Pas de doute. Il la regarda quelques secondes, légèrement caché derrière un groupe de secondes années qui parlaient fort. Elle était plutôt mignonne. Différente des autres filles du lycée, et même de la ville. Elle semblait bien s'entendre avec Jonathan. Elle devait le connaître depuis longtemps, car le garçon avait l'air relativement à l'aise avec elle.

\- « _Hello Harrington, loser !_ »

Un petit ricanement accompagna le dernier mot et Steve n'eut pas besoin de regarder d'où provenait la voix pour savoir qui l'avait prononcé. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons, la rage au ventre et s'éloigna de Billy qui se délectait de voir le jeune homme le fuir.

\- « _C'est ca Harrington, dégages !_ »

Christie releva la tête en même temps que Jonathan en entendant Billy crier cette phrase. Jonathan regardait Steve s'en aller alors que Billy riait, et Christie sentit son coeur se mettre à tambouriner sous la colère.

\- « _Quel connard ..._ » marmonna-t-elle. « _Pourquoi il lui parle comme ça ?_ »

Jonathan lui lança un regard en coin avant de lui faire signe de le suivre en voyant de Billy commençait à se rapprocher d'eux. Il lui expliqua très rapidement qu'en arrivant, Billy avait prit la place de « mec populaire » que Steve occupait auparavant. Depuis, il s'amusait régulièrement à l'humilier. Comme il s'amusait à humilier sa soeur. Décidément, ce gars avait vraiment un problème d'ego.

Steve, lui, était vraiment en colère. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ces derniers mois avaient été horribles pour lui. Ses notes ne s'amélioraient pas, il était encore amoureux de Nancy, et l'autre connard ne lui lâchait pas la grappe. Ses seuls amis étaient un groupe d'enfants de 13 ans et le nouveau copain de son exe-copine. Il jura en ouvrant son casier pour ranger les cahiers dont il n'avait pas besoin et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Il remarqua que la jeune femme l'avait suivi. Elle n'était plus avec Jonathan et semblait se battre avec son casier qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir. Il sentit un petit sourire se nicher au coin de ses lèvres et referma son propre casier avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- « _En fait, il faut faire comme ça ..._ » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger coup sur le côté du casier tout en appuyant dessus, et ce dernier s'ouvrit sous le regard émerveillé de la jeune femme. « _Bienvenue à Hawkins !_ »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer et Steve se sentit un peu mieux. Peut-être qu'il allait se faire une nouvelle amie.

\- « _Merci ... Harrington, c'est ça ?_ » Il lui lança un regard, étonné qu'elle connaisse son nom. « _J'étais dans la cour quand l'autre abruti t'a emmerdé_ » ajouta-t-elle.

Évidemment. Elle avait entendu. Steve s'accouda contre un casier en hochant la tête avant de réaliser qu'elle avait insulté Billy d'abruti. Il la laissa ranger ses affaires sans la quitter du regard, se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait appelé de la sorte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qu'elle claqua la porte de son casier avec force avant de remettre son sac sur ses épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- « _Alors Harrington, c'est quoi ton prénom ?_ »

\- « _Steve_ » répondit ce dernier en lui tendant la main. « _Enchanté._ »

\- « _Christie_ » dit-elle en lui serrant la main, l'air très sérieuse.

Il frissonna légèrement en sentant sa petite main froide toucher la sienne, et remarqua ses doigts ornés de bagues diverses. La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir, signe que les prochains cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Elle lui sourit en le contournant, et, avant de disparaître au coin d'un couloir, se retourna en adressant un dernier regard au jeune homme.

\- « _Au plaisir Harrington !_ »

 **oOoOoOo**

Will attendait, silencieux. Il venait d'expliquer à ses amis ce qu'il avait expliqué à sa famille le jour précédent, et attendait leurs commentaires, légèrement stressé. Mike fut le premier à réagir.

\- « _On doit la rencontrer._ »

\- « _Non mais t'es sérieux Mike ?_ » s'exclama Lucas, l'air scandalisé. « _Elle vient du monde à l'envers !_ »

\- « _On en sait rien_ » le coupa Dustin. « _Si ça se trouve, elle est comme Elfe !_ »

Mike sentit sa mâchoire se contracter à l'évocation de son amie, mais acquiesça. C'était son idée également. Il n'avait aucune autre explication. Et c'était pour cela qu'il voulait la rencontrer. Lucas ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de regarder à tour de rôle Mike, Dustin et Will. Ce dernier haussa légèrement les épaules en croisant le regard de son ami.

\- « _Je veux vraiment la rencontrer. Elle m'a sauvé, vous comprenez ..? Je dois lui parler._ »

\- « _Et tu sais où elle est ?_ »

Will secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ce qui déclencha le soupir las de son groupe d'amis.

\- « _Mais elle se cache dans la forêt. Près de chez moi. J'en suis sûr._ »

\- « _Et tu comptes faire quoi ? L'attendre, lui sauter dessus ? Elle t'a déjà fui une fois_ » marmonna Max.

Le jeune garçon avait réfléchi toute la matinée. Qu'allait-il faire pour réussir à rencontrer la jeune femme ? Il avait bien une idée, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit bonne. Il inspira, puis expliqua son plan à ses amis. Si elle l'espionnait, cela voulait dire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Alors, Will avait pensé à lui écrire. Puisque visiblement, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il la rencontre, elle ne pouvait cependant pas l'empêcher de glisser une lettre là où il l'avait vu le jour précédent. Ses amis acquiescèrent tous quasi instantanément, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune garçon ne se sentait pas surprotégé, mais soutenu. Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'il retourna en cours, remarquant à peine le brouhaha ambiant, et s'installa à sa place, le coeur léger. La journée avait mal commencé, mais elle allait bien finir, il en était sûr !

 **oOoOoOo**

La solitude avait ses avantages. Par exemple, aimer être seule la dispensait de devoir discuter longuement avec des personnes qu'elle n'appréciait pas réellement. Christie Henderson était quelqu'un de solitaire. Hormis sa propre famille, et quelques rares exceptions, elle n'était pas vraiment encline à développer des liens sociaux. Et lorsque quelqu'un brisait la solitude de Christie Henderson, cette personne ne tenait manifestement pas à sa vie. C'est pour quoi elle sentit une colère noire l'envahir lorsqu'un groupe d'élèves de sa classe, exclusivement féminin, s'installa à ses côtés lors de la pause de l'après-midi qui précédait sa dernière heure et demi de cours. Elle ne daigna pas relever les yeux lorsqu'une des filles prononça son prénom.

\- « _Salut Christie, moi c'est Carol._ »

Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de souffler du nez en tournant une page de son livre sans accorder son attention à la fille devant elle, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'ignorance de la jeune femme aux boucles dorés, car elle saisit son livre d'un geste vif. Mauvaise idée.

\- « _Rends-moi mon livre Carol._ »

\- « _Elle parle ! À la bonne heure_ » ricana cette dernière en lisant le titre du livre qu'elle venait d'arracher des mains de Christie. « _Le seigneur des anneaux ... Oh, je vois, une petite geek !_ »

Christie se redressa et fit face à la brune, le regard sombre.

\- « _Ouais. Rends-moi mon livre maintenant._ »

Carol fit semblant de réfléchir quelques instants avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, avec un air guilleret qui donnait envie à Christie de lui arracher ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Avec un soupir las, elle attrapa son sac et se leva pour se mettre à la hauteur de la brune, qui souriait toujours fièrement, le livre entre les mains.

\- « _On voulait juste te dire bonjour, mais tu es si malpolie !_ » Elle prit un air offusquée. « _Si tu veux rester seule tout le long de ton année, t'es bien partie la geek._ »

\- « _Je préfère être seule qu'être accompagnée de pimbêches dans ton genre_ » rétorqua Christie.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle reprit son livre des mains de la brune qui avait l'air maintenant scandalisée. Sans même faire attention à ses propos, elle la contourna et se mit à marcher vers l'intérieur de l'établissement, un petit sourire fier accroché aux lèvres. Oui, Christie Henderson aimait la solitude, et elle avait du répondant. Elle n'entendit même pas le sifflement de Billy à son égard, ni sentit le regard amusé de Steve qui avait suivi toute la scène. Il comprenait mieux d'où venait la sacrée repartie de Dustin.

 **oOoOoOo**

C'était décidé. Elle avait longuement réfléchi, revenant plusieurs fois sur sa décision. Et si il ne voulait pas la rencontrer ? Et si il avait peur d'elle ? Et si elle n'était pas désirée dans sa vie ? Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Le portail était toujours ouvert, et les monstres étaient à ses trousses. Avec un léger soupir, la jeune femme déposas un papier sur l'oreiller du jeune Will avant de regarder autour d'elle les dessins du garçon. Des monstres. Toujours des monstres. Sa vie tournait autour de ces monstres. Elle serra les dents et sortit de la maison en refermant la porte derrière elle, et respira un grand coup. Elle allait le rencontrer. Lui parler. Lui dire la vérité. Toute la vérité.

* * *

Aloooors ... Je suis très contente de l'arrivée de Steve dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre ! _J'ai envie de gifler salement Billy_ mais c'est le but, eh ! Je ne donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, bien que l'ayant déjà commencé, je pense publier environ toutes les 2 semaines. Il faut savoir que mon histoire se trouve également sur **Wattpad** et qu'ils y seront publiés légèrement en avance. En effet, je n'ai pas accès à un ordinateur souvent, et mon téléphone est vraiment horrible, ce qui rend la publication sur via mobile impossible.  
Je vous embrasse, _portez-vous bien !_ **:coeur:**


	3. 3 The Sky Is Fallin

Hey ! Comme je l'avais dis, me voilà environ 2 semaines après la publication du dernier chapitre. Celui-ci est plus cours que le précédent, et je ne vais pas mentir, je n'en suis pas forcément satisfaite, MAIS il était nécessaire. Cependant, j'aime toujours autant l'écrire, et je m'amuse énormément sur le prochain chapitre que j'ai déjà bientôt terminé.  
J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, je vous fais des bisous !

* * *

 **Mardi 17 janvier 1985. 08h32, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Steve se gara devant le lycée, avec un soupir las. Il détestait le mardi. Pourquoi le mardi en particulier ? Parce-que le mardi, il avait cours de sport, un cours collectif avec la classe de son ennemi aux cheveux longs. Chaque mardi, c'était la même histoire. Les mêmes piques. Les mêmes insultes. Et chaque mardi, il maudissait le ciel d'avoir croisé la route de Billy Hargrove. Il attrapa son sac de cours et sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière derrière lui, pestant intérieurement contre le vent frais qui venait de s'infiltrer à travers sa veste et l'avait fait frissonner. Sa vie n'était qu'un immense tas de merde depuis 2 mois, et chaque jour, il s'y enfonçait un peu plus. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas vu qu'un groupe d'enfants courraient vers lui, mi-excités, mi-apeurés.

\- « _Steve, faut qu'on parle !_ »

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant Dustin crier son prénom alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Les autres enfants avaient tous cet air légèrement ahuri, mais son regard fut attirer par Will, qui semblait encore plus excité que ses amis. Ce dernier tenait entre ses doigts un petit papier qu'il serrait contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- « _Quoi ? Si c'est en rapport avec ta cousine ..._ »

\- « _Aucun rapport avec Christie_ » le coupa Dustin avant de tiquer. « _Pourquoi, tu lui as parlé ?_ »

\- « _Évidemment crétin, et je lui ai dis que Will avait été enlevé par un démogorgon, emmené dans une dimension parallèle, puis possédé par un autre démon. Et pour les démochiens aussi._ »

Bien qu'il arborait un petit sourire sarcastique, aucun des enfants face à lui ne comprirent que Steve de moquait d'eux. Dustin semblait même à deux doigts d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

\- « _Je rigole._ »

\- « _Hilarant vraiment_ » grommela l'enfant aux cheveux bouclés en bougonnant. « _T'as d'autres blagues où on peut te parler ?_ »

Steve leva la main devant lui, signe qu'il était prêt. Il n'avait rien demandé et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans les confidences. Quel idiot. Il aurait dû tourner les talons ce soir où il avait décidé d'aller chercher Nancy chez Jonathan Byers ... Sa vie avait prit un sacrée tournant depuis. Il avait combattu un démogorgon, s'était fait plaqué, avait perdu une amie, était devenu la babysitter d'un groupe d'enfants nerdz à souhait, avait combattu plusieurs démochiens et s'était fait démolir par Billy Hargrove. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant les enfants prendre leur respiration.

\- « _Alors ..._ » commença Dustin.

\- « _Will a vu une fille ..._ »

\- « _Qu'il avait déjà vu dans le monde à l'envers ..._ »

\- « _Mais dans la vraie vie, devant chez lui ..._ »

Chacun continuait la phrase de l'autre à tour de rôle, seul Will était silencieux, comme s'il attendait son tour. Le regard de Steve papillonna d'un visage à l'autre en essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils baragouinaient.

\- « _Et elle lui a laissé un mot ..._ »

\- « _Parce-qu'elle veut me parler._ »

Le concerné conclut avec une voix légèrement tremblante, à mi-chemin entre l'excitation et la peur. Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques secondes, mettant les phrases en place dans son cerveau encore un peu vaseux. Will avait vu une personne dans le monde à l'envers, et maintenant, cette personne était dans leur monde ? Il haussa les sourcils en remarquant que le jeune Byers semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Qu'attendait-il au juste ? Son approbation ? Steve leva les mains au ciel en comprenant.

\- « _Hors de question que vous vous mettiez dans ce merdier compris ? Ne me coupes pas la parole_ » ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt Lucas qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, mais qui se ravisa en voyant l'air plus que sérieux de Steve. « _Vous avez un sérieux problème, vous en êtes conscients ?_ »

Il soupira, en retenant ses mots le plus possible. Mais force était de constatée que cette bande de gamins arrivaient toujours à se retrouver dans de mauvaises situations. Will avait déjà vécu un enfer, et il voulait de nouveau toucher à ce monde parallèle ?

\- « _Je savais qu'il allait être contre_ » marmonna Dustin.

\- « _Évidemment cretin !_ » Il ponctua sa phrase d'une légère claque à sa nuque. « _Non mais j'y crois pas ... Vous pensiez que j'allais marcher dans votre plan ? Et c'était quoi d'ailleurs le plan ? Foncer la tête la première en espérant que la fille ne soit pas un foutu monstre ?_ »

A en croire le regard des garçons, il avait vu juste. Ces gamins avaient vraiment un gros problème. Le jeune homme se frotta le visage du plat de la main en soupirant. Ils allaient le tuer. Ils allaient le faire craquer. Vraiment. Alors qu'il pensait que sa vie ne pouvait pas être pire, voilà qu'il reprenait à nouveau son rôle de babysitter d'une bande d'abrutis de 13 ans qui voulaient rencontrer une vision/monstre/fille venu d'un monde parallèle de leur plein gré.

\- « _Qui est au courant pour la fille ?_ »

\- « _T'es le dernier à être dans la confidence._ »

\- « _Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier ? Oh, et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous_ » Il haussa les épaules. « _J'en ai assez entendu. Débrouillez-vous._ »

Will regarda Steve tourner les talons et s'éloigner d'eux sans un mot, serrant plus fort contre sa poitrine le petit papier qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Il savait déjà que le garçon allait réagir de cette manière. Dustin souffla, l'air ahuri, et Mike tapota l'épaule de son ami en essayant de le rassurer. Le principal était qu'il savait pour _elle._ Le jeune Byers suivit ses amis, l'écoutant leur conversation qu'à moitié, trop préoccupé par le petit papier qu'il serrait encore contre sa poitrine. Comment était-elle rentrée dans sa maison, sans aucune trace d'effraction ? La porte était fermée à clés, les fenêtres verrouillées. L'idée qu'elle possède des pouvoirs du même type que ceux d'Eleven lui traversa l'esprit. Qui était-elle ? Il avait si hâte de la rencontrer enfin, après tout ce temps. Avec les mains tremblantes, il sortit un papier de son sac, et se mit à rédiger sa réponse.

\- « _Salut Harrington._ »

Le garçon pinça les lèvres en se retournant, près à s'en aller sans un mot, mais il fut surprit lorsque son regard croisa deux prunelles vertes brillantes. Il sentit son estomac se dénouer - depuis quand était-il si stressé à l'idée qu'on se moque de lui ? - et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- « _Salut Henderson._ »

Christie lui sourit en retour avant de continuer son chemin, allant droit vers son casier qu'elle réussit à ouvrir du premier coup. Steve fut secoué d'un petit rire en voyant son air fier, et se tourna pour prendre ses propres affaires en essayant de penser à autre chose, mais son esprit était d'un autre avis. Il s'inquiétait vraiment de trop pour ces enfants, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Personne ne pouvait comprendre son affection envers cette bande d'abrutis. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant préoccupé par leur sécurité. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée sans faire attention au brouhaha ambiant. Des rires fusaient, quelques cris, des discussions s'entremêlaient dans ses oreilles. En relevant la tête, sa gorge se noua face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'était demandé pourquoi Christie Henderson avait qualifié Billy d'abruti. Ce dernier se tenait près d'elle, bien trop près, ce qui visiblement n'était pas du goût de la jeune femme qui avait l'air d'être à deux doigts prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le bras du garçon était posé sur les épaules de la blonde, et il arborait un large sourire satisfait. En se rapprochant légèrement, il entendit leur conversation.

\- « _Steve le loser Harrington a le droit à ton attention, et moi, je dois me contenter d'insultes ?_ » Son sourire était faux, et il voyait bien qu'il était en colère. Sa voix le trahissait.

\- « _Lâches_ - _la Billy_. »

\- « _Quand on parle du loup ..._ »

Le regard de Billy rencontra celui de Steve, et ce dernier remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement de colère. Christie se dégagea de l'étreinte forcée du jeune homme en s'éloignant légèrement de lui, l'air froid. Ce dernier souriait toujours, et s'était rapproché de Steve.

\- « _T'en veux encore Harrington ?_ »

Une pierre tomba dans l'estomac de Steve alors que ses tremblements de colère s'étaient intensifiés. Comme c'était surprenant ... Toujours les mêmes piques.

\- « _T'es vraiment un minable Hargrove._ »

L'expression de ce dernier changea du tout au tout, passant de l'exécrable confiance en lui a la rage la plus complète. Ce garçon avait non seulement de gros problèmes d'égo mais également des soucis dans la gestion de ses émotions. Il se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et Steve failli exploser de rire face à l'indifférence totale de Christie, qui attrapa le jeune homme par le bras en lui faisant signe de le suivre sous le regard médusé d'un Billy à deux doigts de la crise de colère. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle l'avait traité d'abruti maintenant. Il semblait clair qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des différents avec le garçon aux cheveux longs.

\- « _Henderson j'en ai pas fini avec toi !_ »

La voix de ce dernier s'éleva derrière eux, mais la jeune fille secoua la tête en soupirant, sans s'arrêter, tenant toujours Steve par le bras.

\- « _Tu vas avoir des problèmes._ »

Christie leva les yeux vers lui, silencieuse, alors que Steve commençait à se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de Billy. Il pouvait sentir son exaspération simplement à travers son attitude.

\- « _J'en ai déjà._ »

\- « _J'ai cru comprendre ça à l'instant ..._ »

Il s'arrêta devant la salle où son premier cours de la journée allait commencer d'ici quelques minutes sans la lâcher du regard. Hier, il n'avait pas eu le temps de la regarder avec attention. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle était vraiment très mignonne, même si, à cet instant, elle arborait une mine des plus sombres.

\- « _Christie ?_ »

La jeune femme tourna la tête en entendant Jonathan prononcer son prénom. Le garçon était accompagné de Nancy. À la vision de cette dernière, Steve sentit son gorge se serrer - était-il possible d'avoir le coeur brisé plusieurs fois, par le même personne ? - alors qu'elle souriait timidement à son encontre. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard sombre à Jonathan, bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien. C'était à Nancy qu'il en voulait. Nancy qui l'avait plaqué sans aucune raison. Nancy qui avait été incapable de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Nancy qui avait sauté dans les bras de Jonathan sans attendre. Nancy qui le regardait actuellement avec cet air angélique qui confirma à Steve que oui, un coeur pouvait être brisé plusieurs fois. Sans un mot, il tourne les talons et entra dans la salle de cours, la gorge si serrée qu'il eut du mal à déglutir. Il détestait vraiment le mardi. Christie avait suivi du regard Steve qui n'avait pas même daigné lui lancer un regard quand il l'avait contourné, et avait remarqué sa peine à la vision de Nancy Wheeler. Cette dernière la salua d'un petit signe de la main alors que Jonathan avait engagé la conversation, lui demandant comment elle allait, et si elle voulait les accompagner en cours. Légèrement déboussolée, la jeune femme acquiesça sans beaucoup d'entrain. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que sa place de « mec populaire » que Steve s'était fait volé.

 **oOoOoOo**

Un prénom. Elle voulait simplement un prénom. On ne lui avait pas donné d'identité. Elle avait toujours été la première expérience. L'origine. La responsable. Un numéro. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu de prénom. Elle continua à lire le magasine qu'elle avait trouvé dans une poubelle, assise contre un arbre, les jambes croisées sous elle, l'esprit focalisé sur les émotions du jeune Will Byers. Elle était à proximité de l'école, comme tous les jours, et fut surprise de sentir autant d'excitation à l'idée de la rencontrer. Visiblement, il n'avait absolument pas peur d'elle. Il avait hâte. Elle était incapable de lire des pensées, mais ses émotions le trahissait. Lorsqu'il était rentré de l'école et avait trouvé son message, il avait mit un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il signifiait. Il s'était alors empressé de prévenir ses amis - « _Code rouge, demain je dois vous parler !_ » - et avait passé la fin de journée et une grande partie de la soirée à lire et relire ces quelques mots. De temps en temps, il scrutait la forêt qui bordait la maison. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas rêvé des monstres, et elle commençait à croire qu'elle avait eu tord de craindre qu'il la repousse. Avec un soupir, elle se releva et épousseta son pantalon avant de se diriger vers le quartier résidentiel qui était aux environs de l'école, à la recherche d'une maison vide. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se laver et repoussait le plus possible ses excursions dans le monde civilisé, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Une des habitations était vide. Les enfants étaient à l'école, les parents venaient de partir au travail. Elle pénétra la maison, en prenant soin de ne pas être vu, et ne perdit pas une seconde. Moins de temps elle passait ici, mieux c'était. Elle attrapa des vêtements au hasard dans le placard de ce qu'elle pensait être celui de la mère de famille, en espérant que les vêtement soient à sa taille, et profita de ces quelques minutes de chaleur.

Avant de sortir de la maison, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant la bibliothèque de la famille à qui elle venait de voler quelques vêtements et de quoi manger. Son regard parcourut les dizaines de livres qui y étaient entreposés. Elle aurait aimé s'installer dans le canapé moelleux du salon et lire un de ces livres. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Sa vie ne ressemblerait jamais à celle des autres femmes de son âge. Le coeur serré, elle sortit de la maison en refermant soigneusement derrière elle en essuyant une larme qui s'était formé au coin de son oeil. Elle voulait un prénom. Une identité. Elle voulait simplement être comme les autres.

 **oOoOoOo**

Ce midi-là, Christie ne fut dérangé par personne, à son plus grand bonheur. La matinée s'était déroulée sans incident, et elle savourait son repas, ne faisant pas attention aux quelques regards qu'elle pouvait encore recevoir. Même Billy Hargrove semblait avoir oublié son existence. Elle pouvait le voir discuter avec Carol, la peste du jour précédent qui semblait être sous le charme de l'idiot aux cheveux longs. Il semblait avoir un véritable fan-club composé uniquement de filles qui l'admirait et riait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand une des filles devint rouge comme une tomate lorsque Billy caressa sa joue, avant de lire son emploi du temps, et pesta intérieurement en constatant qu'elle allait devoir subir 2h de mathématiques après le repas, qui étaient suivis d'une heure et demi de sport. La journée s'annonçait longue. Elle finit son repas, et sortit en direction de la cour, espérant pouvoir s'asseoir sur le banc qu'elle avait occupée le jour d'avant, mais à peine avait-elle mit un pied dehors qu'elle se ravisa quasi-immédiatement. Le vent s'était levé, et une pluie diluvienne tombait sous ses yeux désespérés. Christie soupira en se dirigeant vers les couloirs de l'établissement, zigzagant entre les élèves qui occupaient les lieux, à la recherche d'un endroit isolé et silencieux où elle pourrait être tranquille le temps de pause qu'il lui restait. Mais avec le temps, tous les adolescents s'étaient réfugiés dans chaque recoin du lycée. Elle se résigna à aller directement à son prochain cours, en espérant que la salle ne soit pas surpeuplé. Son souhait fut exaucé, et elle se dépêcha de s'installer près d'une fenêtre pour pouvoir profiter de quelques minutes de tranquillité avant la reprise des cours.

Elle était tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle ne remarqua même pas lorsque Jonathan s'arrêta devant la salle où elle était. Il lança un regard en biais à Nancy, qui se mordait l'intérieur de la joue.

\- « _Elle ne m'apprécie pas_. » La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air triste. C'était une constatation. Elle avait bien vu que Christie l'avait quasiment snobbé plus tôt dans la matinée. Jonathan ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- « _Christie est comme ça. Elle ... Elle a du mal avec les gens. C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend elle et moi_ » ajouta-t-il en souriant. « _Ne le prends pas personnellement, Nancy._ »

Cette dernière hocha légèrement la tête, sans quitter du regard Christie qui était toujours absorbée par la lecture de son livre. Elle qui adorait Dustin souffrait de ne pas s'entendre avec sa cousine, alors que son petit-ami n'avait aucune difficulté avec elle, et qu'apparemment, même son ex arrivait à lui tirer un sourire. Nancy entra dans la salle et s'installa à quelques mètres de la blonde, aux côtés de Jonathan qui venait de héler Christie. La jeune femme leva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de croiser le regard bleu de la grande soeur de Mike et, contre toute attente, lui sourit également, avant de retourner à sa lecture. Nancy se détendit un peu face à cette petite tentative venant de la part de la blonde et fit un petit signe de tête à Jonathan, qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Non, Christie Henderson n'avait rien contre elle. Elle était juste difficile à cerner. Nancy se promit d'essayer de se rapprocher d'elle. Peut-être pouvaient-elle être amies après tout.

La pluie tombait toujours avec la même intensité, et les couloirs du lycée était bondé d'adolescents qui fuyaient le mauvais temps. Christie se dirigeait vers son casier tout en essayant d'éviter de se cogner contre les autres élèves qui se dressaient devant elle. Sa petite taille était un sacré avantage dans ce genre de situation. Elle réussit à se faufiler entre les groupes sans trop de difficultés, et attrapa son sac où toutes ses affaires de sport se trouvaient avec un soupir las. Elle haïssait les mathématiques, mais ce n'était rien à côté de son aversion envers le sport. Son regard croisa celui de Steve, qui lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel elle ne répondit pas, encore vexée de son attitude du matin. Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en voyant l'ignorance de Christie, et sentit son ventre se nouer quand elle passa à côté de lui sans lui adresser un simple regard. « _Bravo Harrington, la seule personne de ton âge qui t'appréciait un tant soit peu t'ignore. Vraiment. T'es un champion_ » se dit-il en soufflant du nez. Il était vraiment le dernier des crétins. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas vu Jonathan se rapprocher de lui, ce dernier ayant vu toute la scène. Il se racla légèrement la gorge pour signaler sa présence, et Steve lui lança un regard noir inconsciemment.

\- « _Quoi Byers ?_ » Sa voix était plus froide et sèche qu'il aurait cru.

\- « _Il faut que je te parle Harrington._ » Il avait répondu du même ton que Steve avait employé.

\- « _Je t'écoute._ »

\- « _Ne joue pas au con si tu veux t'entendre avec Christie. Elle a déjà du mal à faire le premier pas. Fous pas tout en l'air au bout de deux jours._ »

Steve mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que le jeune homme devant lui venait de lui dire, et ce que cela signifiait. Il lança un regard surpris à Jonathan, qui ne dit rien et se contenta de se diriger vers les vestiaires, laissant le garçon seul avec ses pensées. Après tout, il avait surement raison. Il connaissait la blonde depuis longtemps, et pour s'entendre avec Byers, elle devait avoir un sérieux problème de sociabilisation. Mais si elle détestait autant les gens, pourquoi était-elle venu vers lui ? Parce-qu'ils avaient un problème en commun. Un problème nommé Billy Hargrove. Le jeune homme s'adossa contre son casier en fermant les yeux. Décidément, le mardi n'était pas son jour.

Et le cours de sport n'améliora rien. Billy n'avait cessé de l'insulter, se moquant de lui avec encore plus de virulence qu'habituellement. Visiblement, il n'avait pas apprécié que Steve défende Christie plus tôt dans la matinée. Après une énième insulte à base de « _loser_ » et de « _crétin d'Harrington_ », il adressa à Hargrove un regard noir, alors que ce dernier semblait hilare, et s'éloigna sans un mot sous les sifflements moqueurs de quelques autres élèves qui étaient du côté de Billy. Steve s'assied lourdement sur les bancs, la gorge nouée, et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Le cours était bientôt fini. Il allait être tranquille très prochainement. Il soupira en fermant les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux, et entendit avec soulagement leur professeur frapper dans ses mains en leur annonçant la fin de la journée. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, prit une serviette et s'engouffra dans les douches pour se laver. Il hésitait quelques secondes à se noyer sous l'eau, là, maintenant, en voyant Hargrove arriver à son tour. Peut-être était-ce une bonne idée. Billy soupira en sentant l'eau couler sur sa peau, le regard rivé vers Steve qui essayait de l'ignorer, sans grand succès.

\- « _J'espère pour toi que tu t'intéresse pas trop à Henderson, loser. Ça m'embêterais de devoir te casser la gueule encore une fois._ »

Steve ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, tout en évitant le regard du jeune homme en face de lui. Alors c'était donc ça, la raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui avait été pire que les autres jours ? Il pensait vraiment qu'Harrington était intéressé par Christie de cette manière ? L'adolescent secoua légèrement la tête en enroulant la serviette autour de sa taille, avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Alors qu'il se changeait, il fut incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux paroles de Billy. Il s'inquiétait pour Christie, ne réalisant que maintenant que le garçon avait l'air d'en avoir fait sa cible. Il frissonna en imaginant le garçon la suivre partout où elle allait, et, alors qu'il s'éloignait des vestiaires pour récupérer son sac de cours, il croisa le regard de Billy, qui souriait largement, ce qui confirma ses craintes. Steve se dépêcha d'atteindre la sortie de l'établissement et vit avec soulagement la jeune femme en train de discuter avec Dustin, près des vélos des enfants. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer les deux Henderson, notant leurs ressemblances physiques. Les mêmes boucles, le même visage rond. La pluie s'était calmée, et alors que Christie saluait son cousin qui venait de monter sur son vélo, suivi de près par ses amis, le jeune homme la vit s'éloigner dans l'autre sens. Après les paroles d'Hargrove, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il ferait en la voyant rentrer chez elle, seule, à pieds. Sans même hésiter une seule seconde, Steve grimpa dans sa voiture, la démarra, et accéléra jusqu'à être à la hauteur de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas remarqué sa presence. Il siffla légèrement pour attirer son attention. Elle tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit, et s'arrêta, surprise.

\- « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harrington ?_ »

Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire, avant d'ouvrir la portière pour qu'elle monte dans la voiture.

\- « _Prends-ça comme un remerciement pour avoir traité Hargrove de minable._ »

Il le pensait en quelque sorte. Elle semblait hésiter quelques instants avant de céder et s'installa dans l'automobile en refermant la porte derrière elle. Un parfum léger envahit quasi-instantanément l'habitable, alors que la jeune femme lança un regard au garçon à côté d'elle, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

\- « _C'est à moi de te remercier. T'étais pas obligé d'intervenir ce matin. Mais tu l'as fait. C'est gentil._ »

Steve hocha légèrement la tête, avant de lui sourire. Il repensait aux paroles de Jonathan, et hésita quelques instants. Il avait envie de la connaître, d'une part car elle était de la famille de Dustin, d'autre part car elle semblait être une personne vraiment intéressante. Mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Il voulait également la protéger de Billy. En se rapprochant d'elle, il aggravait sûrement son cas, mais il s'en fichait. Il inspira avant de tapoter sur son volant.

\- « _Alors, où on va Henderson ?_ »

Elle rit doucement avant de lui donner son adresse, et Steve se détendit en la voyant sourire avant de se mettre en route vers la maison de la jeune femme. Sa journée n'était pas totalement perdu finalement.

 **oOoOoOo**

\- « _Non mais je rêve ..._ »

\- « _C'est bon Dust', arrêtes avec ça._ »

\- « _Non mais JE RÊVE !_ » Le garçon lança un regard scandalisé à son ami Lucas.

Ils s'étaient réunis chez Mike après l'école, et cela faisait près d'une heure que Dustin ruminait dans son coin, ignorant ses amis qui élaboraient un plan pour déposer discrètement la réponse de Will sans être vu par sa famille, ce qui s'avérait plutôt compliqué. Le jeune Byers commençait à regretter d'avoir parlé de l'apparition de sa sauveuse à sa fratrie. Il allait être surveillé de près par son frère maintenant. Mais ils étaient incapables de se concentrer avec Dustin qui faisait les 100 pas en grommelant des phrases incompréhensibles. Mike souffla du nez si fort qu'il attira même l'attention du garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

\- « _Dust', y a plus important que ta cousine en ce moment._ »

\- « _NON MAIS JE RÊVE !_ » Il avait hurlé pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes. « _Mais il se prend pour qui à la raccompagner chez elle, hein ?_ »

Le jeune Wheeler leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son ami se remettre à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante, et se dressa devant lui pour l'obliger à s'arrêter dans ses rondes incessantes. Cela ne servit à rien, puisque le jeune garçon le contourna en l'ignorant royalement.

\- « _J'hallucine, il la connait pas, non mais il ..._ » Dustin s'arrêta soudainement et releva la tête. « _Et puis pourquoi elle est montée dans sa voiture comme ça ? Non mais je rêve ! Christie déteste les mecs comme Steve !_ »

\- « _Fermes-là Dustin_ » grommela Lucas.

Mais le garçon continua de ruminer sans accorder un seul regard à ses amis, qui soupirèrent tous en coeur avant de décider d'un simple regard qu'ils allaient se passer d'Henderson pour ce coup-ci. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, qui ne tarda pas, et se mirent d'accord sur un plan. C'était Mike qui irait déposer le mot de Will discrètement, ce dernier étant désormais incapable de faire un simple geste sans voir son frère lui tomber dessus. Will eut beaucoup de mal à donner son papier à son ami, mais lorsqu'il vit son frère arriver pour le ramener chez eux, il prétexta avoir oublié un cahier dans la chambre de Mike et en profita pour glisser sa réponse sous l'oreiller du garçon, puis revint en courant, un faux sourire aux lèvres. Dustin avait arrêté de ruminer, et était rentré chez lui à vélo sans leur dire au revoir. Lucas restait manger ce soir chez les Wheeler. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec ce dernier, après que leurs amis soient partis, ils ne purent s'empêcher de parler encore et encore de la jeune femme, fabulant sur ses origines. Lucas était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre, comme le démogorgon, et Mike, lui, pensait qu'elle était comme Elfe. Une expérience du laboratoire d'Hawkins. Ils n'imaginaient pas être aussi proches de la réalité.

 **Mercredi 18 janvier 1985. 08h07, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Mike n'avait jamais déjeuné aussi vite. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : déposer le plus vite possible le mot que Will lui avait donné en évitant de croiser qui que ce soit sur le chemin. C'est pour cela qu'il avait mangé en quatrième vitesse, avait simplement crié qu'il partait en avance ce matin en inventant quelque-chose, et avait sauté sur son vélo en direction de la forêt, pour ne pas être vu. Il sentait son coeur battre la chamade sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, se sentant plus vivant que jamais. En arrivant près de la maison des Byers, il s'arrêta et posa son vélo contre un arbre avant de s'accroupir, rampant presque au sol pour être invisible jusqu'au lieu que Will avait décrit comme étant l'endroit où il avait vu la jeune femme. Il fouilla dans sa poche et glissa le petit papier précieux sous un tas de feuille, à peine visible, et resta allongé quelques instants en pensant à Elfe, ou plutôt à Jane. Son coeur se serra quand le visage de la jeune fille apparut dans ses pensées. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le bal d'hiver, soit un peu plus d'un mois, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. Mike inspira lentement avant de revenir sur ses pas et monta sur son vélo sans regarder derrière lui, les pensées envahies de souvenirs avec Jane. Il espérait secrètement que la jeune inconnue de Will soit comme elle, et alors qu'il roulait vers l'école, il ne remarqua même pas que cette dernière l'avait suivi du regard depuis qu'il était arrivé près de sa cachette. Elle avait regardé le jeune Wheeler déposer la lettre à laquelle Will avait pensé toute la journée et qui était la cause de l'excitation que tous les garçons à l'exception du jeune Henderson ressentaient depuis hier. Après qu'il ai disparu de son champ de vision, elle se faufila jusqu'à la cachette que Mike avait trouvé et glissa la lettre dans la poche interne de sa veste, puis s'enfonça dans la forêt pour redevenir invisible. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle lut les mots du garçon qui lui étaient adressés, et sentit son estomac se tordre face à l'apparente joie du garçon. Il était d'accord pour la rencontrer, et la remerciait déjà. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle sentait en ce moment même les émotions du jeune garçon. Il allait la haïr, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Avec la gorge nouée, elle rédigea à son tour sa réponse, programmant une visite chez le garçon qui avait apporté la lettre, lui laissant choisir la date ainsi que l'heure, et s'assura que la maison des Byers était vide avant de s'y infiltrer à nouveau et de déposer sa réponse sous l'oreiller de Will. Avant de sortir de la chambre du garçon, elle fut attiré par un nouveau dessin que Will avait fait dans la soirée précédente. Il la représentait, dans l'Upside Down. À ses côtés se trouvait le démogorgon. Elle frissonna en repensant au monstre, et s'en alla sans plus trainer de l'habitation du jeune Will, avec l'impression d'avoir une pierre dans l'estomac. Oui, il allait la haïr car ses cauchemars allaient devenir réalité dans peu de temps. Le compte à rebours avait déjà commencé.


	4. 4 The Little Bird

**Bonjour à tous/tes !**  
Je pensais publier plus rapidement, mais j'ai un peu pris mon temps, et me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Bien que cette histoire n'ait pas beaucoup de vues/reviews/tout le tralala, je suis quand même contente de voir qu'elle intéresse certaines personnes ! Et je remercie ceux et celles qui l'ont fav, vous êtes adorables, et je vous invite à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
Je ne vais pas parler plus que nécessaire. _Bonne lecture_ !

* * *

 **Mercredi 18 janvier 1985. 08h40, Hawkins, Indiana.**

\- « _Steve Harrington, t'es vraiment qu'un crétin !_ »

Le concerné tourna la tête, surpris d'entendre Dustin lui adresser la parole avec ce ton coléreux, et haussa les sourcils en le voyant se rapprocher de lui, l'air vraiment en colère. Qu'avait-il fait de mal au juste ? Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés s'arrêta devant lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- « _Quoi encore ?_ »

\- « _Quoi encore ? Tu me demandes vraiment ?_ » s'offusqua Dustin qui ouvrit grand les yeux, outré par l'attitude du jeune homme. « _Tu te fous de moi ?_ »

Steve était complètement à la masse sur ce coup. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de penser à Christie. Qu'avait-il fait de mal au juste ? Il l'avait raccompagné chez elle, et elle l'avait invité à dîner pour le remercier de l'avoir défendu face à Billy et également pour l'avoir ramené chez elle. Il avait accepté, et les parents de la jeune femme avait été ravi de voir que leur fille semblait avoir sociabilisé avec quelqu'un d'autre que Jonathan Byers. La soirée avait été plus que correct. À vrai dire, elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé, et avait davantage discuté avec les parents de cette dernière. Steve avait cependant eu le droit à une bise légère de la part de Christie et était rentré chez lui tôt, déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il jeta un regard vers Dustin, qui attendait toujours devant lui, l'air renfrogné, et comprit.

\- « _Tu m'en veux pour ça ?_ » Il leva les mains au ciel. « _C'est elle qui m'a invité !_ »

\- « _Tu l'as ramené chez elle !_ »

\- « _Écoutes abruti, c'était ça ou Billy Hargrove lui collait au cul, t'aurais préféré ça ?_ »

À en croire l'expression de Dustin, il n'était pas au courant du problème nommé Billy. Avec un soupir las, Steve lui expliqua rapidement la situation dans laquelle la jeune femme était avec le frère de Max, et au fur et à mesure des explication du jeune homme, l'enfant aux cheveux bouclés sentait la colère monter en lui. Elle avait des problèmes à cause d'eux, il s'en voulait terriblement. Cependant, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, alors qu'ils avaient beaucoup discutés après l'école le jour précédent. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, et ce fut Dustin qui rompit le silence lorsqu'il se rappela de ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme juste avant.

\- « _Attends comment ça elle t'a invité ?_ »

En voyant le regard noir que l'enfant lui adressait à cet instant, il n'était pas au courant qu'il avait mangé chez les Henderson le soir précédent. Steve ne put s'empêcher de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue en sentant un petit sourire se nicher au coin de ses lèvres. La situation était vraiment bien trop comique. Dustin semblait être à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Sa cousine avait invité Steve Harrington à manger chez elle alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas ? C'était surréaliste. Et le pire pour lui était le fait que le jeune homme avait accepté l'invitation.

\- « _Non mais je rêve ..._ »

Le garçon leva les bras au ciel, l'air désemparé, et contourna Steve sans lui adresser un seul regard, alors que ce dernier était surprit de ce retournement de situation. Alors maintenant, Dustin ne s'inquiétait non pas de savoir que sa cousine semblait avoir attiré l'attention de Billy mais plutôt du fait que Steve puisse se rapprocher d'elle. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en se demandant quand sa vie avait pu devenir un tel foutoir avant de se mettre en route vers le lycée. Et dire que la journée ne faisait que commencer. L'air frais le fit frissonner et il retrouva avec plaisir la chaleur humaine des couloirs de l'école. Alors qu'il récupérait ses affaires pour la matinée de cours, il se rendit compte que ce matin était le premier depuis longtemps où il n'avait pas le ventre noué à l'idée de croiser Nancy, où ses pensées ne croulaient pas sous un mélange d'enfants à protéger, de cheveux longs, de monstres et de regards bleus innocents. Ce matin, Steve Harrington était juste Steve Harrington.

Lorsque Christie Henderson arriva ce matin, elle ne pensait pas tomber sur son jeune cousin qui l'attendait, droit comme un piquet, le regard froid. Elle rit légèrement en le voyant aussi sérieux, se demandant combien de temps cela allait durer et la raison de cette apparente colère.

\- « _Salut Dust', tu vas bien ?_ »

\- « _Christie, faut qu'on parle._ » Il avait un air sérieux, et remit son sac correctement sur ses épaules avant de continuer. « _A propos de Steve Harrington._ »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant de lassitude. Voilà que son propre cousin allait lui faire une leçon de moral pour avoir accepté qu'un garçon de son âge la ramène. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune adolescent devant lui.

\- « _Dust', laisses-moi gérer, d'accord ?_ »

\- « _Ah, donc tu l'aimes bien !_ » Dustin plissa les yeux. « _Me dis pas que tu le trouves mignon ! »_

\- « _Quoi ? Mais non !_ » Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de reprendre sa respiration. « _J'essaye juste de me faire un ami._ » Le garçon resta silencieux alors que Christie lui lançait un regard. « _Tu comprends ?_ »

\- « _Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis_ _que t'avais des problèmes avec Hargrove ?_ »

\- « _Pour la même raison que toi pour Will. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Et tu es trop jeune pour ce genre d'histoires, alors mêles-toi de tes fesses compris ?_ » Elle leva un doigt vers Dustin en fronçant les sourcils, ayant soudainement l'air très sérieuse. « _Je ne rigole pas Dust'._ »

\- « _Arrêtes de me parler comme si j'étais un gamin, j'ai 13 ans !_ »

\- « _T'as raison._ » La jeune femme hocha la tête. « _Ok, je suis désolée de pas t'avoir prévenu._ »

La sonnerie retentit et Christie sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle et son cousin allaient être en retard en cours. Elle déposa un bisou sur la joue du garçon en tournant les talons et se mit à courir dans les couloirs en priant de ne pas être la seule élève dans son cas. Son inattention lui valut de percuter quelqu'un avec force. Elle tomba à la renverse et ses fesses touchèrent le sol sans aucune douceur. Un petit grognement de douleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et elle vit une main tendu devant elle qu'elle agrippa sans faire attention à son propriétaire.

\- « _Merci ..._ »

Elle leva la tête et reconnut Steve. La soirée précédente lui revint en mémoire, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit gênée. Incapable de dire un mot de plus, elle fuit le jeune homme en sentant ses joues brûler et trottina jusque sa classe avant de s'écrouler sur sa chaise, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'elle venait d'agir avec stupidité, et ne fit même pas attention à Jonathan qui prit son silence pour de l'ignorance volontaire, alors qu'elle avait simplement l'esprit ailleurs. Christie n'avait jamais été le genre de fille qui se faisait raccompagner chez elle, et le trajet avait été très silencieux. Ni elle ni Steve n'avait prononcé un seul mot. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, elle l'avait invité sur un coup de tête avant de regretter quasi-immédiatement sa décision, et lorsqu'il avait accepté, l'air surpris, elle s'était sentit profondément stupide. Ses parents avaient adorés le jeune Harrington, et durant tout le repas, ils n'avaient cessés de lui parler, tandis que Christie se faisait toute petite sur sa chaise. Lorsqu'il dut partir, elle l'avait encore remercié, et lui avait planté un baiser sur la joue avant de faire volte face en montant les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et avait claqué la porte derrière elle, laissant un Steve Harrington hébété sur le palier de sa maison. Christie se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée ?

 **oOoOoOo**

\- « _Alors ? T'as réussi ? Tu l'as fait ?_ »

\- « _Parles moins fort_ » siffla Mike en jetant un regard noir à son ami qui se dandinait sur sa chaise. « _Oui j'ai réussi._ »

Will sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire alors que son coeur battait la chamade. Il n'avait cessé de penser à la jeune femme, à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, et il n'en avait quasiment pas dormi. Le jeune garçon n'avait plus qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui pour savoir si elle avait répondu. La matinée s'annonçait très longue pour le jeune Byers. Mais tout le groupe d'enfants avaient hâte de savoir ce que la jeune femme allait dire. Ils étaient tous curieux, même Dustin qui n'avait pas encore digéré que sa cousine lui ait caché quelque-chose. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle n'avait fait que l'imiter. Ils ne s'étaient jamais mentit de toute leur vie. Dustin tenait bien trop à elle, et il commençait à s'en vouloir de lui avoir fait une scène plus tôt dans la matinée. Le garçon essayait d'enterrer sa culpabilité alors qu'ils avaient commencés à discuter à voix basse, spéculant sur l'origine de la jeune femme. Ils étaient tous persuadés qu'elles étaient comme Elfe : une expérience du laboratoire d'Hawkins qui s'était échappé. Si elle était comme Elfe, alors elle devait avoir des pouvoirs ! Maxine avait donné quelques idées. Des pouvoirs psychiques ? Manipulation des esprits ? Lucas s'était imaginé des compétences en gestion du feu et Mike avait levé les yeux au ciel face à l'air ravi de son ami. Dustin, lui, avait commencé à la surnommer « _la démofille_ », ce qui n'avait pas vraiment plu à Will car il lui avait donné un coup de coude dans l'estomac, l'air sombre.

\- « _Oh allez Will, avoues que le surnom est trop cool !_ »

\- « _Elle n'a rien à voir avec le démogorgon, les démochiens et tout le reste !_ » avait répliqué le jeune Byers.

Mais son ami n'avait pas tenu compte de ses réflexions, et à son grand désarroi, tout le groupe l'appelait maintenant la démofille. Avec un soupir, Will regarda l'horloge accroché au mur de la classe dans laquelle ils venaient de rentrer, et geignit. La matinée allait longue ...

 **oOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa deuxième heure de cours, Christie avait presque oublié la raison de son malaise. Elle avait affronté quelques regards insistants de Billy, mais à vrai dire, le jeune homme semblait commencer à se désintéresser d'elle, ce qui lui allait très bien. Alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers son dernier cours de la matinée, elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son prénom, et se retourna en plissant les yeux pour voir qui l'avait interpellé. Jonathan trottinait vers elle, tenant ses cahiers contre lui. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir pour l'attendre, et quand il fut à sa hauteur, esquissa un sourire.

\- « _Toujours aussi lent Byers._ »

\- « _Et toi, toujours aussi agréable Henderson._ » Il pinça les lèvres. « _Tu m'as ignoré toute la matinée._ »

La jeune femme baissa la tête en se sentant coupable. Il n'avait pas tort. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à Steve, espérant qu'il ne se fasse aucune idée quant à la soirée précédente, à Billy Hargrove et à comment elle allait faire pour s'en débarrasser, à son cousin a qui elle avait caché des choses. Elle n'était définitivement pas douée pour les relations humaines ...

\- « _Désolée_ » dit-elle simplement d'un air penaud. « _J'avais l'esprit ailleurs._ »

\- « _J'avais cru comprendre ..._ » Le jeune homme sourit à son tour, et elle comprit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, lui non plus n'était pas un as dans ce domaine. « _En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque-chose. De Nancy, pour être sincère._ »

Christie haussa les sourcils, surprise. Que venait faire Nancy Wheeler dans tout ça ? Elle avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois la jeune femme auparavant, lorsqu'elle venait rendre visite à sa tante et son cousin. Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment discutés, et jusqu'à lundi, elle était persuadée que Nancy était une fille comme les autres, c'est-à-dire l'exact opposé d'elle et de Jonathan.

\- « _Nancy ?_ »

\- « _Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la plupart des gens. C'est pour ça que tu es mon amie d'ailleurs_ » un petit rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. « _Mais Nancy est une fille bien. J'aimerais vraiment que tu essayes de la connaître._ »

\- « _Je ne te promets rien ..._ » Elle hocha la tête. « _Tu vas finir par faire de moi quelqu'un de sociable, Byers._ »

Un léger sourire déforma les lèvres du jeune homme en face d'elle. Christie n'avait même pas fait attention au fait qu'ils s'étaient remis à marcher, et quand elle croisa le regard bleu de Billy Hargrove, sa joie naissante s'évapora quasi-immédiatement. Elle se contenta de soupirer en contournant le garçon.

\- « _Toujours un plaisir de te voir Henderson._ »

\- « _Alors contentes-toi de ce plaisir et fermes-là Hargrove._ »

Billy se passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure en riant légèrement, nullement impressionné par la répartie de la jeune femme. Il tourna la tête vers Jonathan et vit que ce dernier le toisait d'un air mauvais.

\- « _Byers, ça va ?_ »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant loin du garçon qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Christie s'installa à ses côtés, en essayant d'ignorer le garçon aux cheveux longs qui avait visiblement décidé de reprendre son petit jeu. Il s'accouda contre le mur derrière la blonde, toujours aussi souriant.

\- « _Alors mon ange, t'as passé une bonne soirée avec Harrington le loser ?_ »

Sa voix trahissait sa colère, mais surtout sa jalousie. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le rapprochement qui était en train de se faire sous ses yeux, et il ne comprenait pas ce que la jeune femme pouvait bien trouver à Harrington.

\- « _T'es bouché ? Je t'ai déjà dis de me lâcher la veste Hargrove._ »

Elle n'avait même pas daigné lui adresser un regard et avait parlé froidement. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, le professeur entra dans la salle, et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en allant s'assoir à quelques mètres de Christie et Jonathan, qui avait sourit à la jeune femme en l'entendant répondre sans hésiter à Billy. Ce dernier serra les poings et prit son mal en patience. Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien. Il allait jouer aussi. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Billy Hargrove avait toujours un coup d'avance, et qu'il ne perdait jamais.

Christie était rentrée seule, et avait tout de suite commencé à réviser dans sa chambre. Son nouveau disque tournait en boucle dans sa chambre depuis déjà une heure lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini de s'arracher les cheveux pour son contrôle de mathématiques du lendemain. En soupirant, elle ferma son livre avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Il était aux alentours de 14h30 et elle commençait à avoir faim. Le soleil était présent, déversant ses rayons qui réchauffaient l'atmosphère. Elle enfila ses chaussons et descendit dans la cuisine en chantonnant, ravie d'être seule toute la journée. Ses parents n'étaient pas là avant ce soir, et elle avait refusé l'invitation de Jonathan à venir réviser avec lui chez Nancy, ne désirant pas se retrouver à tenir la chandelle. Elle irait à la rencontre de la jeune Wheeler, elle se l'était promit, mais sans son ami dans les parages. Toujours aussi guillerette, Christie s'installa dans le canapé et s'enroula dans un plaid moelleux et s'apprêtait à allumer la télévision quand la sonnerie du téléphone sonna, la faisant sursauter. Avec un grommellement, elle se releva et alla jusqu'au combiné en traînant les pieds.

\- « _Résidence Henderson, j'écoute._ »

\- « _Euh ... Christie ?_ »

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer en reconnaissant la voix de Steve, et hésita à raccrocher sans lui répondre, mais elle se résigna. La jeune femme déglutit.

\- « _Je peux savoir où tu as eu ce numéro Harrington ?_ » Il rit légèrement.

\- « _J'ai mes petits secrets. L'annuaire._ »

\- « _Oh._ »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, alors que de l'autre côté du combiné, Steve cherchait ses mots. Il regrettait déjà ce coup de fil, mais il se racla la gorge en prenant son courage à deux mains.

\- « _Écoutes, je sais que tu dois te dire que je m'imagine des trucs par rapport à hier, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas._ » Steve se pinça les lèvres en baissant les yeux, le visage de Nancy flottant dans ses pensées. « _Je m'excuse._ »

Christie ne put retenir un petit rire en l'entendant s'excuser alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait de mal, à part essayer d'être gentil avec elle, et elle dodelina de la tête en souriant.

\- « _Ne t'excuses pas Harrington. Tu n'as rien fait de mal._ »

\- « _Si tu le dis ..._ » Il avait murmuré ces mots pour lui même. « _Enfin. Je voulais juste ... Tu sais, éclaircir les choses._ »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, chacun cherchant quoi dire à l'autre pour détendre l'atmosphère. La jeune femme enroula le fil du combiné autour de son doigt en songeant à son repas de fortune ainsi qu'à ses cours de sciences qui l'attendaient en haut, et soupira.

\- « _Tu tombes un peu mal, j'ai encore pas mal de révisions et mon estomac crie famine._ »

\- « _Oh._ » Steve se sentit stupide. « _Je devrais m'y mettre aussi. Alors, à demain Henderson._ »

\- « _Attends !_ »

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, laissant la jeune femme avec un sentiment de culpabilité, ayant l'impression d'avoir donné l'air d'être dérangée par le garçon. En soupirant, elle retourna dans le salon pour prendre ses friandises et retourna dans sa chambre. Christie excellait en sciences, mais était vraiment la pire en relations humaines.

 **oOoOoOo**

En voyant son jeune frère se précipiter dans sa chambre à peine après avoir franchi le seuil de leur salon, Jonathan sentit son coeur se serrer. Il ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole depuis ce soir où il leur avait parlé de la mystérieuse jeune femme qui l'avait "sauvé" et qui maintenant semblait dans leur monde. Il avait essayé de comprendre, de lui parler, mais Will s'était muré dans un silence de plomb et ni sa mère ni lui n'arrivaient à lui tirer plus de quelques mots par jour. Le garçon savait que son frère ne laisserait pas tomber. Il allait foncer tête baissée à la moindre occasion. Mais il ne voulait pas l'empêcher tout contact. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne courrait aucun danger. Leur mère, elle, était d'un tout autre avis. Mais Jonathan ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Peut-être qu'il allait regretter ses actes, mais son frère était son meilleur ami, et il voulait l'aider.

\- « _Will ?_ » Silence. Jonathan toqua légèrement à la porte. « _Je sais que tu es là. Je peux entrer ?_ »

Un grommellement se fit entendre, et le jeune homme entra dans la chambre de son frère en mettant ses pensées en ordre. Will était assit en tailleur sur son lit, les mains posées sur les chevilles, le regard rivé vers l'extérieur. Il la cherchait. Jonathan s'installa en face du garçon qui l'ignorait royalement.

\- « _Tu sais quoi Will ?_ » Il haussa les épaules. « _T'as gagné. J'en ai marre de te voir silencieux._ »

Le jeune garçon tourna légèrement la tête en lançant à son frère un regard interrogatif. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Jonathan renifla.

\- « _Je dirai rien à maman si tu acceptes mon aide._ »

Il sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de joie à l'idée que son frère l'aide à rencontrer sa sauveuse.

\- « _Vraiment ?_ »

Jonathan pinça les lèvres en hochant la tête, et Will ne put retenir son exclamation de joie en sautant dans les bras du jeune homme qui rit légèrement en voyant le garçon aussi heureux. Cela comptait beaucoup pour Will. Son frère l'avait toujours soutenu, dans tous les moments de sa vie, et jusqu'à cet instant, il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir compter sur lui. Sans plus attendre, Will sortit les lettres qu'ils avaient échangés avec la jeune femme, et Jonathan fut surpris de voir plusieurs papiers.

\- « _Si je comprend bien ..._ »

\- « _Tu l'aurais pas accepté._ » Will lui avait coupé la parole.

\- « _En effet, mais tu aurais pu au moins attendre quelques jours non ?_ »

Will secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation, et Jonathan soupira, hésitant quelques secondes à revenir sur ses paroles, mais l'air ravi de son frère lui fit vite oublier sa colère. Il attrapa un des papiers et parcouru les quelques mots rédigés d'une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il identifia comme étant celle de la jeune femme inconnue. Elle semblait connaître le prénom du jeune garçon ainsi que celui de ses amis, le sien également, ce qui signifiait qu'elle les avait suffisamment approché pour entendre leurs conversations.

\- « _Elle a un prénom ?_ »

\- « _Mh-mh. Dustin l'appelle la démofille_ » il grimaça. « _Mais elle n'est pas un monstre. Je le sais._ »

Et Jonathan voulait le croire. Il le voulait réellement. Il ne cessait de se dire que si l'inconnue lui voulait du mal, elle l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps. Visiblement, cela faisait un moment qu'elle rodait dans le coin. Jonathan tiqua en lisant ce qui semblait être être leur dernier échange. Elle n'avait écrit qu'une simple phrase qui ressemblait à un rendez-vous chez Mike Wheeler. Le jeune homme se frotta la tempe en fermant les yeux, et sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Il était en colère à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, la joie de son frère ne le calma pas.

\- « _Will ..._ »

\- « _Tu as dis que ..._ »

\- « _Je ne dirai rien à maman_ » il rouvrit les yeux et fixa son frère droit dans les yeux. « _Tu comptais accepter ça ?_ » Will hocha la tête, et Jonathan retint un juron. « _Et j'imagine que tu n'en as parlé qu'avec les autres ?_ »

\- « _Non ... On l'a dit à Steve._ » Le garçon serra les dents en regardant son grand frère, craignant sa réaction.

Ce dernier sentit sa gorge se nouer. Son frère avait plus confiance envers Steve Harrington qu'envers lui-même ... La colère fut remplacée par la peine, et Will vit le regard de Jonathan s'assombrir. Harrington les avait beaucoup aidé, c'était un fait. Mais il ne pensait pas que son frère se tournerait vers lui en premier.

\- « _... Et ?_ »

\- « _Il a refusé de nous aider et nous as dit qu'on avait un problème._ »

Jonathan ne put retenir un petit rire en entendant ces mots. Sur ce point, il était d'accord avec Harrington. Son frère et ses amis avaient vraiment un problème pour courir tête baissée ainsi. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécus quelques mois auparavant, ils n'avaient pas réfléchis une seule seconde et avaient acceptés de rencontrer une inconnue venant d'un monde de monstres. Mais Will n'avait aucune crainte et était fou de joie à l'idée de la voir bientôt, surtout maintenant que son frère était dans la confidence. Ce dernier posa la lettre sur ses cuisses en lançant un regard en coin au garçon.

\- « _Tu comptais la rencontrer seul ?_ »

\- « _Je ..._ » Will n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Depuis le refus de Steve, il avait tout misé sur ses meilleurs amis pour l'accompagner. Mais maintenant, son frère était au courant. Cela changeait tout. « _Je préférerais que tu sois là._ »

\- « _Comme si tu avais le choix maintenant._ »

Jonathan renifla en relisant les quelques mots de l'inconnue. Le rendez-vous était fixé à samedi, jour où il avait prévu d'aller réviser avec Nancy à la bibliothèque, les parents de cette dernière n'étant pas là de la journée, laissant la maison des Wheeler libre. Ils avaient pensés à tout, et le garçon se dit qu'ils avaient beaux n'être qu'une bande de pré-adolescents de 13 ans, ils étaient malins. Il regarda quelques instants par la fenêtre, cherchant inconsciemment du regard l'inconnue, comme son frère à coté de lui. Un silence s'installa entre les deux Byers, chacun étant perdu dans ses réflexions. Jonathan, lui, n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux nombreux bouts de papiers qu'il avait sur les jambes. Elle savait lire et écrire, cela confirmait son idée qu'elle n'était pas un des monstres de l'Upside Down. L'enthousiasme de son frère avait atténué sa colère, mais il était toujours inquiet quant aux intentions de la jeune femme. Maintenant, lui aussi était impatient. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

 **Jeudi 19 janvier 1985. 08h07, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Billy regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, le ventre noué par la rage et la peur. Il effleura du bout des doigts le bleu qui commençait à se former sur son avant-bras en serrant les dents. Hier, il était rentré tard. Son père l'attendait. Et il n'avait pas apprécié que son fils lui réponde. Alors, il avait encore frappé. Il se rappelait le bruit que son dos avait fait quand il l'avait envoyé contre le mur, il se rappelait la douleur quand son poing était tombé sur sa joue, il se rappelait le regard fuyant de sa belle-mère et les cris de Maxine qui lui disait d'arrêter, les insultes de son père à son encontre. Billy ferma les yeux en respirant lentement, tendant de calmer les battements de son coeur, et enfila une chemise pour camoufler son bleu. Par chance, son père dormait encore et sa belle-mère était déjà parti. Il croisa le regard de Max, qui finissait de déjeuner en silence. Quand elle le vit entrer dans la cuisine, il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était désolée pour lui. Billy se contenta de renifler en se servant un verre de lait et l'avala sans prononcer un mot avant de se racler la gorge.

\- « _Magnes-toi Max._ »

\- « _Ouais ..._ » Elle se leva et mit son bol dans l'évier. « _Tu ..._ »

\- « _J'ai pas envie d'en parler._ »

La jeune fille se tourna vers son demi-frère qui lui tournait le dos, et qui tentait de retenir ses larmes. Il était fatigué. Épuisé. Il haïssait son père si fort. Sa vie était un véritable enfer à cause de lui. Lorsqu'il grimpa dans sa voiture, il mit le volume si fort qu'il n'entendait plus le bruit du moteur de son véhicule. À ses côtés, Max n'osait dire un mot. Billy roulait vite, si vite que le paysage était flou. La rage qu'il ressentait se reflétait sur sa conduite incertaine et dangereuse. Il aurait voulu continuer, rouler à l'infini, s'en aller de cette ville pourrie, abandonner sa famille et vivre enfin la vie qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait plus jamais sentir les coups de son père, ni entendre sa soeur hurler de peur, voir sa belle-mère impuissante. Il serra le volant entre ses doigts en se garant devant le lycée, attendant que sa soeur descende pour lâcher les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux à tout moment, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser seul.

\- « _Allez casses-toi, vas retrouver ta bande de débiles_ » grogna Billy en agitant sa main vers elle.

\- « _T'es vraiment qu'un con Billy ..._ » Elle secoua la tête en le regardant.

\- « _Dégages !_ » Il lui lança un regard noir.

Elle pesta avant de s'extirper de la voiture et grimpa sur son skate avant de s'éloigner de lui. Il la suivit des yeux avant de pincer les lèvres, et sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, la gorge serrée. Il était en colère. Contre son père et sa violence, contre sa soeur, contre sa belle-mère, contre lui-même, contre le monde entier. Il voulait juste pleurer, hurler, cracher sa haine, abandonner ses peurs, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux avant de souffler, et regarda son reflet dans le rétroviseur. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais il pouvait faire passer ça pour un manque de sommeil. Il n'avait aucune marque au visage. Son père savait où frapper pour que cela ne se remarque pas. Grace au rétroviseur, il vit la voiture des Henderson s'arrêter et Christie descendre, son sac sur les épaules. Sa colère s'atténua légèrement, et il alluma une cigarette en claquant la portière de la voiture derrière lui, le regard rivé vers la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Billy était en colère. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Et Christie était parfaite pour ça.

\- « _Salut Henderson._ » Il sourit. « _Comment tu vas ?_ »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le jeune homme se stopper devant elle, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en le regardant avec un air sombre. Elle ne semblait pas décidée à lui répondre, et Billy pinça les lèvres en recrachant la fumée vers elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- « _Tu sais Henderson, Je suis sûr qu'Harrington est fou de joie à l'idée d'oublier la petite Nancy avec toi. J'espère que tu es heureuse de servir de bouche-trou pour ce loser._ »

Il vit son visage se décomposer lorsqu'il eut finit sa phrase, et toute sa colère s'en alla, remplacée par un sentiment de satisfaction. Elle avait voulu jouer, et Billy Hargrove ne perdait jamais. Si elle ne voulait pas de lui, alors il allait la détruire. Et la vengeance ne faisait que commencer. Toujours souriant et emplit de fierté, Billy se rapprocha d'elle en calant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. La jeune femme serra les poings et le contourna sans même un regard pour lui.

\- « _Allez Henderson, c'est tout ? Tu vas m'ignorer ?_ »

Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille maintenant. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il ne faisait que commencer. La jeune femme souffla du nez et se retourna, les poings enfoncés dans les poches, l'air blasée.

\- « _Ta braguette est ouverte._ »

Billy jeta un coup d'oeil à son pantalon et la blonde retint son rire face à la scène en s'éloignant du garçon qui grogna. C'était immature, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle était très fière d'elle. Ça avait fonctionné, et elle était sûre d'être tranquille au moins quelques minutes avant le début des cours. En entrant dans le bâtiment, elle retira sa capuche et secoua la tête pour remettre ses cheveux correctement et vit au loin Steve lui adresser un léger sourire timide. Les paroles de Billy lui revinrent, confirmant ses pensées comme quoi le jeune homme avait bien été amoureux de Nancy Wheeler, qui était maintenant avec Jonathan. En y repensant, Christie se rappela de l'air désolée de la brune et de la gêne de son ami. Visiblement, cette relation avait un passé houleux. Elle se mordit la lèvre en entendant dans sa tête ce que Billy avait dit après. Un bouche-trou. Steve voulait-il vraiment se rapprocher d'elle dans l'idée d'oublier son ex ? Non, elle ne le pensait pas. Il avait dit ça uniquement pour la blesser. Décidément, les relations humaines étaient bien compliquées pour elle. Christie bouscula quelqu'un et pesta.

\- « _Fais gaffe ... Hey, Christie, salut._ »

Steve lui souriait timidement. Il ne manquait plus que lui ... Elle sourit à son tour, sans pour autant oublier les paroles d'Hargrove.

\- « _Salut Harrington._ » Elle pointa le doigt sur la poitrine du garçon en pinçant les lèvres. « _Tu m'as raccroché au nez hier. C'est très malpoli._ »

Steve haussa les sourcils en frissonnant lorsque le doigt de Christie l'effleura. Il avait vraiment fait ça ? Il était si stressé lors de son coup de fil qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la jeune femme lui répondre. Ce qu'il pouvait se sentir stupide, là maintenant. Stupide comme un adolescent lambda de 17 ans. Il se frotta la nuque, l'air désolé.

\- « _Tu m'as dit que tu voulais réviser._ »

Elle dodelina de la tête, sans perdre son petit sourire. Il n'avait pas tort.

\- « _Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tu devais me raccrocher au nez, Harrington._ »

\- « _Tu es au courant que j'ai un prénom, Henderson ?_ »

\- « _Je sais Steve, mais j'aime bien ton nom._ »

La conversation transpirait la normalité. Steve se sentait bien. Il ne se rappelait pas de quand datait sa dernière conversation sans rapport avec des monstres, des enfants, un monde parallèle ... Il avait l'impression d'être enfin redevenu un garçon de 17 ans avec des préoccupations normales. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune femme avait prit un de ses livres qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine, et lorsqu'il la vit se mordre la lèvre à la vue de ses notes, il sentit son coeur louper un battement. Il essaya de récupérer son livre mais Christie était bien plus rapide que lui et s'était retournée en claquant de la langue face aux résultats des tests qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- « _Eh bien ... C'est ..._ » Elle semblait chercher ses mots, et pinça les lèvres. « _Catastrophique._ »

\- « _S'il te plait, Christie, rends-moi ça._ » Steve tendit la main vers elle, mais la jeune femme ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui. Il soupira. « _C'est ... Gênant._ »

\- « _C'est surtout très mauvais Harrington._ » Son regard parcouru les notes du jeune homme. « _Les sciences ... L'histoire ... Je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'avoir de si mauvaises notes._ » Christie haussa les sourcils. « _2 ? Réellement ?_ »

Steve hésitait entre lui arracher le livre des mains ou partir en courant, la honte sur ses épaules. Son regard croisa celui de la blonde qui lui souriait.

\- « _Ok, j'ai l'impression que tu as grand besoin d'aide sur ce coup._ » Elle lui tendit son livre. « _Quand est ton prochain test ?_ »

La honte fut remplacée par la surprise. Elle lui proposait vraiment son aide ? Non, elle lui imposait, même. Steve haussa les sourcils en la regardant, un peu perdu, et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Nancy. Elle était la dernière à avoir voulu l'aider pour ses notes, et il se rappelait de ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Mais Christie n'était pas Nancy. Il ne la voyait pas de la même manière. Et Christie avait des intentions tout à fait innocentes. Le jeune homme récupéra son livre en se mordant la lèvre.

\- « _Hm ... La semaine prochaine._ »

\- « _Parfait._ » La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir et Christie lui tapota l'épaule en souriant. « _On se voit à midi._ »

Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna vers son prochain cours, laissant un Steve Harrington hébété et encore un peu surpris par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il ne comprenait pas la jeune femme, mais était presque heureux qu'elle lui ait proposé son aide. Il avait l'impression de retrouver enfin une vie normale, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, malgré le regard noir que Billy Hargrove lui lançait au même moment. La journée commençait bien pour le garçon.

 **oOoOoOo**

\- « _Tu es sûr qu'elle ne lui veut aucun mal ?_ »

\- « _Nancy, si elle lui voulait du mal, elle lui en aurait déjà fait, tu ne crois pas ?_ »

Nancy tiqua. Jonathan venait de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur l'inconnue le jour précédent avec son frère. Ils étaient au fond de la bibliothèque du lycée, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, et pouvaient parler sans craindre d'être dérangés. La jeune femme n'était pas d'accord avec Jonathan, et elle refusait de la recevoir chez elle.

\- « _Je n'ai pas confiance._ »

\- « _Nancy ..._ »

\- « _Non Jonathan._ » Nancy posa son doigt sur sa bouche. « _Je suis contre._ »

Le jeune homme serra les dents en lançant un regard sombre à sa petite-amie qui ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant avant de baisser la tête.

\- « _Je ne laisserai pas mon frère seul. Tu comptes laisser Mike ? Dustin ? Lucas ? Max ?_ » Il haussa les sourcils.

\- « _Je ne veux pas la rencontrer ..._ » Elle ferma les yeux. « _Elle n'a pas sauvé Barbara ..._ »

Jonathan se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en voyant l'air triste de sa petite-amie qui semblait au bord des larmes à l'évocation de sa défunte amie. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nancy en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- « _Je suis désolé Nancy ... Mais elle a sauvé Will. Sans elle, il aurait fini comme Barb' ..._ »

La douleur était toujours aussi lancinante, transperçante, et la culpabilité lui broyait les épaules. Son regard devia vers une des tables de la bibliothèques où Steve était en pleine révisions, et elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler tant ses épaules étaient lourdes. Jonathan lui caressa la joue et elle baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures.

\- « _Ce n'est pas fini, hein ?_ »

\- « _C'est pour ça que je veux la voir Nancy. Pour connaître la raison de sa venue ici._ »

\- « _On sait ça que ça veut dire Jonathan ..._ » marmonna la jeune femme en relevant les yeux vers son petit-ami. « _Le portail, les monstres ... Ça n'en finira jamais._ »

Jonathan ne savait quoi répondre. Car elle avait raison. Elle ne voulait aucun mal à Will, mais sa venue ne pouvait être un hasard. Mais il ne pouvait laisser son jeune frère seul face à tout ça. Il comprenait parfaitement que Nancy ne veuille pas la rencontrer dans l'immédiat, et décida donc de changer le rendez-vous à chez eux. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'une oreille indiscrète avait tout entendu de leur conversation. Une oreille qui s'était rapproché par hasard, et qui se posait maintenant milles questions. Lorsqu'elle alla se rassoir, Christie avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Steve lui lança un regard interrogatif pendant qu'elle semblait perdue dans sa contemplation du livre devant elle. Des monstres, un portail, un monde à l'envers, Barb', Will ... Will. C'était en rapport avec Will. Et elle avait entendu le prénom de son cousin. Il était impliqué dans tout ça. Christie déglutit en revenant à elle-même, en pensant au repas de famille qui avait lieu demain soir. Visiblement, Dustin lui cachait quelque-chose, et elle était prête à tout pour le découvrir.

* * *

Chapitre un peu long (même trop long), j'hésitais à le raccourcir ou le couper, mais je le trouvais bien ainsi. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et on se retrouve bientôt ! Bisous à vous !


	5. 5 Babysitter In Trouble

**Heyyy !** Oui, je publie _rapidement_ comparé à d'habitude, mais j'ai de l'avance, du temps, et j'avais très envie de vous poster la suite car on y est ! ** _Finally_ **! Très contente de voir que vous êtes toujours présent.e.s, et ravie de voir une nouvelle tête dans les reviews ! ( _pour te répondre, en effet, le bottage de cul est pour bientôt, et ça va être très drôle !_ )  
Enfin, bref. Trêve de blabla, voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Jeudi 19 janvier 1985. 23h20, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Le feu commençait enfin à chauffer sa petite cabane en piteuse état, et elle souffla de bien-être en sentant la chaleur effleurer sa peau. Elle avait eu si froid toute la journée, à roder autour de l'école du jeune Byers, la pluie était froide et le vent violent. Les émotions du garçon et de son groupe n'avaient cessées de changer toute la journée. Il avait mit son frère au courant. Nancy Wheeler lui en voulait de ne pas avoir sauvé la jeune Barbara, et à son souvenir, elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle n'avait pas réussi, et pourtant elle avait essayé. Mais le démogorgon l'avait tué si vite ... La jeune femme frissonna avant de concentrer son regard sur le feu. Christie Henderson avait entendu la conversation du plus âgé des frères Byers et Nancy. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. De toute manière, elle aurait été au courant tôt ou tard. Le plus tôt sera le mieux ... Les monstres approchaient. Quelques heures auparavant, elle avait réussi à localiser une faille entre le monde à l'envers et ce monde, et l'avait fermé avant qu' _ils_ n'arrivent. Elle était épuisée. Les flammes dansaient sous ses yeux, et seul le bruit du vent et de la pluie lui parvenaient.

\- « _Should I stay or should I go now ..._ » marmonna-t-elle à voix basse en fermant les yeux.

Elle avait peur. Peur car les failles ne cessaient d'apparaître aux quatre coins de la ville, car les monstres se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle les sentait, si proches, affamés. _Il_ arrivait. Puissant. Si puissant qu'elle en tremblait littéralement. Et il voulait Will. Pauvre enfant dont la vie était déjà ruiné à cause d'elle ... Son regard dévia vers les lettres qui étaient en désordre sur son canapé défoncé, et son coeur se serra. Après-demain, elle allait le rencontrer. Le lieu du rendez-vous avait changé, et elle se rendrait chez les Byers dans l'après-midi, lorsque la mère des deux garçons seraient partis. Elle angoissait à l'idée de tout leur dire. Ils avaient tellement de questions pour elle qu'elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Avec un soupir las, elle fit venir à elle son repas qu'elle avait volé dans une supérette à l'écart de la ville, et se mit à manger sans grand enthousiasme. Le silence était d'or, la solitude commençait à l'étouffer.

\- « _If you say that you are mine, I'll be here 'til the end of time ..._ »

La jeune femme envoya du bois dans le feu avant d'avaler une grande gorgée d'eau, et s'enroula dans la couverture qu'elle avait récupéré avec le canapé en s'allongeant, les yeux rivés vers le feu. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir contenir l'Upside Down bien longtemps. La fatigue commençait à diminuer ses pouvoirs, à force de ne dormir qu'une poignée d'heures par à coups, elle était épuisée. Ses paupières se fermèrent seules tandis que son esprit se dirigea vers la maison Byers, ou le jeune Will dormait à poings fermés, heureux d'être déjà bientôt en week-end, excité à l'idée de la rencontrer. Jonathan, lui, était plus sur la réserve. Il n'allait pas être tendre avec elle. Joyce était malheureuse, et ne savait pas ce qui se tramait sous son propre toit dans son dos. Elle inspira lentement, puis expira en sentant le sommeil arriver. Elle allait dormir quelques heures, du moins elle l'espérait. Les monstres, eux, ne dormaient jamais.

 **Vendredi 20 janvier 1985, 12h14, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Elle n'avait pas réussi à se sortir de la tête la discussion qu'elle avait entendu la veille, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de toiser Jonathan et Nancy, des questions en tête. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé son cousin plus tôt dans la matinée, ce dernier lui avait sourit largement, et elle avait à peine répondu lorsque son groupe l'avait salué. Son attention était dirigé vers Will, qui lui avait fait un petit signe de la main. Depuis, elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait apprit sur lui. S'était-il simplement perdu en forêt plusieurs jours ? Elle commençait à en douter fortement. Des monstres, un portail, Barbara. Christie soupira en s'installant à sa table habituel et sortit son livre de sciences pour réviser quelques minutes le temps de manger, en essayant d'oublier la discussion qui lui pourrissait le cerveau depuis la veille. Ce soir, elle voyait Dustin. Et elle lui demanderait la vérité à ce moment-là. Elle piqua dans son assiette une frite et la fourra dans sa bouche en lisant du coin de l'oeil son cours, avant d'entendre un bruit près d'elle. Son regard dévia vers l'origine, et elle haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant la fille qui l'avait ennuyé à son arrivée, et qui lui souriait de toute ses dents parfaites.

\- « _Tu t'es perdu ?_ » demanda la blonde avec sarcasme avant de piquer une seconde frite.

\- « _C'est vrai qu'Harrington a passé la soirée chez toi ?_ »

Christie sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant l'air ravie de Carol, et resta immobile quelques secondes, silencieuse. Comment savait-elle ça ?

\- « _En quoi ça te regarde ?_ »

Carol ricana en posant sa main sur celle de Christie, et cette dernière eut un relent en sentant ses doigts sur les siens.

\- « _Ma pauvre ... Tu es encore plus naïve que Nancy Wheeler._ »

Son envie de vomir s'accentua en voyant l'air faussement navrée de Carol, et elle leva les yeux. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Billy, qui lui souriait, elle comprit alors ce qu'il avait fait. Le garçon s'était amusé à raconter partout qu'elle et Steve avait passé la soirée ensemble, ce qui était vrai. Mais à leurs âges, passer une soirée ensemble avait une définition bien précise. Sa tête commençait à tourner alors qu'à côté d'elle, la brune avait retrouvé son petit sourire en coin. Christie ferma son livre qu'elle enfonça dans son sac, et se leva en dégageant sa main de celle de Carol. Billy lui adressa un petit signe de la main, et elle sentit une colère noire l'envahir, mais elle ne céda pas à son envie d'aller frapper le garçon, et inspira lentement en reportant son attention sur Carol.

\- « _C'est si gentil de ta part Carol. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu es au courant que Billy Hargrove se sert de toi pour m'atteindre ? Oh, visiblement non_ »ajouta la jeune femme en voyant le sourire de la brune disparaître. « _Ma pauvre ..._ »

Avec un léger rire, Christie tourna les talons, laissant Carol seule, et prit son plateau pour aller le vider, les mains encore tremblantes. Billy n'avait visiblement pas du tout apprécié qu'elle le repousse, et il semblait qu'il ait décidé d'en faire son bouc émissaire, tout comme Steve et Maxine. Lorsqu'elle passa près de la table du garçon aux cheveux longs, elle lui adressa un doigt d'honneur avant de sortir du réfectoire, la rage au ventre. Elle détestait Hargrove. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle haïssait chez les gens. Il était mauvais, menteur et manipulateur. Christie pesta avant de s'adosser contre son casier, les paupières fermées.

\- « _Je suis désolé._ »

Elle n'avait pas entendu Steve s'approcher, ce dernier la suivant depuis qu'elle était sorti du réfectoire. Il avait tout entendu, étant installé à quelques mètres d'elle. Lorsqu'il avait vu Carol s'approcher de sa table avec un énorme sourire, il avait tout de suite comprit ce qu'elle allait faire. Et l'air ravi de Billy quelques tables plus loin avait confirmé ses pensées. Le jeune homme se sentait coupable de ce qui venait de se passer. Christie se frotta le visage avec ses mains.

\- « _Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de t'excuser pour des choses que tu n'as pas fait Harrington._ »

Elle rouvrit les paupières et croisa le regard de Steve, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était en quelque sorte responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver, et avait envie de disparaître sous la honte et la culpabilité. Il se massa la nuque en baissant la tête et la jeune femme lâcha un petit rire qui interloqua Steve.

\- « _Tu sais quoi ?_ » Elle haussa les épaules. « _Billy Hargrove veut faire croire à tout le monde qu'on se fréquente. Et il veut qu'on soit mal à l'aise. Laissons-le raconter ce qu'il veut. On s'en fiche._ »

Steve haussa les sourcils en croisant le regard de la jeune femme qui souriait toujours.

\- « _On s'en fiche vraiment ?_ »

\- « _Tu veux donner de la force à ce crétin ?_ » Il pinça les lèvres en la regardant. « _Moi non plus. Alors laissons-le s'amuser dans son coin. Ces conneries ne m'atteignent pas._ »

Là était une des forces de Christie. Les ragots ne l'intéressaient pas, et elle se fichait de l'image que les gens avaient d'elle. Steve cligna des paupières en la regardant, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être admiratif envers elle, et hocha la tête. Après tout, elle avait raison, et le jeune homme était fatigué des moqueries de Billy. Grace à Christie, il trouvait un moyen d'échapper à un de ses soucis. Et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il passa la reste de la journée heureux, ne faisant pas attention aux regards en coin qu'il sentait glisser sur lui. Steve se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui et de Christie. Il croisa le regard noir de Billy à la fin des cours et lui adressa un sourire radieux qui rendit le garçon aux cheveux longs fou de rage. La semaine se terminait en beauté pour Steve Harrington !

 **oOoOoOo**

\- « _Dis-moi Dust' ... J'ai une question pour toi._ »

Dustin tourna la tête vers elle, curieux. Il était arrivé quelques heures auparavant, et ils venaient tout juste de finir de manger et s'étaient installés dans le salon de la jeune femme devant un film qu'ils avaient tirés au sort permis une dizaine. Les parents de la jeune femme étaient encore occupés en cuisine, à nettoyer la vaisselle, et Christie comptait bien profiter de ces quelques minutes seule avec son cousin pour lui parler de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Après avoir avalé sa bouchée de glace, elle haussa les épaules.

\- « _Tu vas surement trouver ça bizarre, mais ... Le monde à l'envers, ça te dit quelque-chose ?_ »

Dustin eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac et sentit le poulet et les frites lui remonter dans la gorge. Avait-il bien entendu ? Christie venait-elle vraiment de lui parler du monde à l'envers ? Cette dernière jeta un coup d'oeil vers son cousin qui était silencieux. Il se racla la gorge en essayant de remettre ses idées en place et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- « _Mhmh._ » Elle pointa sa cuillère vers Dustin, dont le coeur battait la chamade. « _Tu es sûr ? Parce-que j'aurais juré avoir entendu une conversation entre Nancy et Jonathan et le plus surprenant, c'est que j'ai entendu ton prénom ..._ »

Il allait tuer Jonathan et Nancy. Il allait les tuer. Comment avaient-ils pus être aussi inattentifs ? Il sentit sa gorge se nouer alors que Christie ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, attendant une réponse. Le garçon haussa les épaules.

\- « _Oh si, c'est vrai !_ » Il se frappa le front du plat de la main, avec un rire forcé. « _Ouais, on ... On a invité Jonathan et Nancy a une partie ... De Donjon et Dragons il y a quelques jours ... Et ... Et ils devaient en parler !_ »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, et à en voir l'air dubitatif de sa cousine, ce n'était pas du tout convaincant. Ils étaient mal, très mal ... Dustin se redressa du canapé en prétextant une soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes, et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre en attrapant son casque au passage, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en jurant à voix basse. Il tripota la radio jusqu'à arriver sur la fréquence qu'il utilisait avec Lucas, Mike et Will.

\- « _C'est Dustin, code rouge je répète, code rouge !_ » Il parlait à voix basse. « _Répondez, les gars, merde ... Merde, merde ..._ »

\- « _Quoi, comment ça code rouge ?_ » La voix de Mike sortit du casque et Dustin soupira.

\- « _La boucle risque de boucler, je répète, la ..._ »

\- « _Mais de quoi tu ... Oh._ »

Mike se rappela alors du langage secret qu'ils avaient développés quelques jours avant l'arrivée de Christie. « La boucle risque de boucler » signifiait que la jeune femme commençait à se poser des questions quant à l'Upside Down. Le jeune Wheeler ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle se douter de quelque-chose ? Elle ne les voyait quasiment jamais, ils ne parlaient pas de ça quand elle était dans les parages.

\- « _Comment elle ..._ »

\- « _Jonathan et Nancy_ » siffla Dustin en fermant les yeux.

\- « _Je vais les tuer_ » Lucas soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « _Je te jure Mike que je vais tuer ta soeur._ »

Ce dernier déglutit en éteignant sa radio, complètement paniqué. Lucas répétait encore et encore qu'il allait tuer les deux adolescents tandis que Dustin jurait sans s'arrêter. Ils devaient trouver quelque-chose pour éloigner les doutes de la cousine du garçon, et cela risquait d'être difficile maintenant. Ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sorti jusqu'ici, appréciant presque que cette dernière soit trop occupé à gérer Billy Hargrove, mais cela n'avait duré qu'une semaine. Comment allaient-ils la tenir loin d'eux ? Pas avec Jonathan, étant donné qu'il était responsable des doutes de Christie.

\- « _Il faut qu'on trouve un truc et vite ... Je dois y retourner, terminé._ »

Dustin éteignit sa radio avec un gout amer en bouche. Il tira la chasse avant de sortir des toilettes, jeta son casque dans son sac en passant près de la chambre de sa cousine et alla se laver les mains avant de redescendre au salon, où sa cousine l'attendait, avec surement d'autres questions, mais les parents de la jeune femme était revenu. Il déglutit et s'assît aux côtés de la jeune femme, presque rassuré qu'ils ne soient plus seuls. Comment allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Christie se poser sur lui, ses mains devinrent moites. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher. Le téléphone du salon sonna, et Dustin sursauta en entendant le bruit, tant il était tendu.

\- « _J'y vais._ »

Christie s'était levé et Dustin ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. La jeune femme trottina jusqu'au combiné et s'adossa contre le mur avant de décrocher le téléphone.

\- « _Résidence Henderson j'écoute._ »

Pourquoi avait-il obéit à ces idiots ?! Il avait reçu un coup de fil de la part des Wheeler, et avait cru qu'il s'agissait de Nancy. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Il avait écouté Mike attentivement, bien que ce dernier avait eut du mal à formuler ses phrases tant il était paniqué, mais il avait comprit le principal : Jonathan et Nancy avait merdé, et Christie se posait des questions. D'après ce que Mike lui avait dit, Dustin était chez elle en ce moment-même, et avait déjà commencé à l'interroger. Alors, le jeune Wheeler avait demandé à Steve d'occuper Christie. Il savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à son ami aux cheveux bouclés, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Steve avait obéit, et se retrouvait debout au milieu de son couloir, ne sachant quoi dire à la jeune femme qu'il avait au téléphone. Il déglutit.

\- « _Heu ... Hey, salut Christie, c'est ... Harrington._ »

Il l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du téléphone et sentit son ventre se nouer. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire maintenant ? Il détestait ces enfants.

\- « _Salut Harrington. Tu as le chic d'appeler aux mauvais moments tu sais ?_ »

Oh ça, oui, il le savait. Il se gratta le menton en hochant la tête, se maudissant intérieurement.

\- « _Ouais, hm, en fait je ... J'étais en train de relire mes cours, et ... J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Maintenant._ » Il se racla la gorge. « _Enfin, non, ça peut attendre demain, mais ... Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ?_ »

\- « _Demain ?_ » Christie plissa les yeux en réfléchissant quelques instants. « _Pourquoi pas. Le café près du magasin de musique, ça te va ? Je devais aller en ville demain._ »

Steve ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris de sa réponse. Il ne pensait pas que cela fonctionnerait si bien, et surtout, il n'imaginait pas que ce soit elle qui lui propose un lieu. Bien qu'il venait de lui mentir - non, Steve Harrington n'était pas du genre à lire ses cours un vendredi soir -, il était heureux de savoir qu'elle acceptait de l'aider, même un week-end.

\- « _11h, ça te va ? Je t'invite._ »

\- « _Oui, ça me va Harrington._ »

\- « _Ok, cool. Cool, cool, cool._ » Il se balança de gauche à droite, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire d'autre. « _Bon, alors, à demain Henderson ..._ »

\- « _A demain, Steve._ »

Elle raccrocha en première, laissant le jeune homme seul, le téléphone en main, et le coeur battant. Venait-elle de l'appeler par son prénom ? Il reposa le combiné avant de retourner dans sa chambre, où il s'affala sur son lit, perplexe. Christie, elle, retourna dans son salon, et s'arrêta en se rendant compte que Dustin était parti. Elle retint un juron et lança un regard vers ses parents en haussant les sourcils.

\- « _Où est Dust' ?_ »

\- « _Il a dit qu'il avait oublié quelque-chose de très important chez lui, et il vient juste de partir_ » lui répondit son père sans tourner la tête vers elle.

\- « _L'enfoiré ..._ » gronda Christie en faisant volte-face.

\- « _Langage !_ »

La jeune femme gonfla les joues en levant les yeux au ciel, excédée, et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour exploser de colère. Il l'avait fuit ! S'il pensait s'en tirer comme ça, c'était loupé ! Elle donna un coup de pied dans son lit avant de se prendre le visage dans les mains en soupirant. Demain, elle irait le voir. Et elle comptait bien lui faire cracher la vérité.

 **oOoOoOo**

\- « _Lucas ! Will ! Mike ! Répondez, répondez merde !_ »

Dustin roulait à toute vitesse vers chez lui, son sac sur les épaules et le casque sur les oreilles, bénissant le coup de fil qui l'avait sûrement sauvé d'une soirée qui se serait plus rapproché d'un interrogatoire que d'une belle soirée films. Son coeur battait la chamade tandis qu'il continuait de pédaler, hurlant presque dans son micro.

\- « _Ça a marché ?_ »

Mike était assit en tailleur dans son lit, sa radio dans les mains, les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Steve Harrington l'avait écouté !

\- « _Quoi ? C'est toi qui a appelé ?_ »

\- « _Non, c'était Harrington !_ _Ça a fonctionné ! Il l'a vraiment appelé !_ »

\- « _HARRINGTON ?! T'AS DEMANDÉ A HARRINGTON D'APPELER CHEZ MA COUSINE ?!_ »

Dustin changea sa destination. Il allait tuer Mike Wheeler. Ce dernier déglutit en entendant son ami lui hurler dessus. C'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé. Il s'était rappelé la discussion chez lui, le jour où le garçon avait ramené la cousine de son ami chez elle, et lui avait demandé de l'occuper demain après-midi sans lui dire pourquoi. Lucas émit un petit rire en entendant Dustin hurler de la sorte.

\- « _On dirait que notre babysitter va avoir des problèmes._ »

\- « _J'ARRIVE TE TUER MIKE !_ »

\- « _Dust', ça a marché, c'est le principal non ?_ »

\- « _HARRINGTON ! POURQUOI PAS HARGROVE TANT QUE T'Y ÉTAIS, HEIN ?!_ » Dustin reprit sa respiration. « _ET TOI T'AURAIS PAS PU APPELER ?_ »

\- « _Non, espèce d'imbécile ! Il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un qui puisse l'occuper demain sinon elle ..._ »

Lucas ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il éclata de rire en comprenant que Mike avait demandé à Steve Harrington d'inviter Christie en rencard le lendemain. Cette fois, c'était sûr : Mike avait signé son arrêt de mort. Dustin avait freiné brusquement et s'était arrêté sur le côté de la route, à mi-chemin entre la maison de sa cousine et celle de Mike. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en essayant de se calmer, en vain.

\- « _Je vais te tuer Mike, je vais te tuer, et donner ton cadavre à manger à des démochiens._ »

\- « _Dustin ..._ »

\- « _Je vais te tuer, demain, non, mieux ! Je vais demander à la démofille de t'emmener avec elle dans le monde à l'envers ! Je vais tuer Harrington aussi, je vais vous ..._ »

Mike éteignit sa radio en soupirant, avant de s'allonger dans son lit, la main sur la poitrine. Il s'en fichait. Il avait réussit à éloigner Christie d'eux encore quelques jours, le temps de découvrir ce que voulait l'inconnue de l'Upside Down. Il entendit toquer à sa porte, et la tête de Nancy apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Il leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant. C'était à cause d'elle et de Jonathan si ils étaient dans cette situation, et la jeune femme le savait. Son frère l'avait engueulé quelques minutes auparavant, juste avant de trouver son idée pour l'éloigner. Elle s'accouda contre le mur, l'air désolée.

\- « _Nancy, s'il te plaît, vas-t'en._ »

\- « _Je suis vraiment navrée Mike ..._ » Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. « _Je sais que tu dois me détester à l'heure actuelle, mais ... C'était très malin de ta part._ »

\- « _Mhmh._ »

Nancy releva les yeux vers son jeune frère qui ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard, et s'en alla sans un mot, en refermant la porte derrière elle, le coeur lourd. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable de tout ça, et soupira en s'adossant au mur de sa chambre, les lèvres serrées. Elle pensait à Jonathan, à l'inconnue, à son frère, et à Steve. Steve qui avait accepté d'aider Mike sans hésiter, Steve qui l'avait protégé, Steve qu'elle avait détruit. Il avait beau lui dire le contraire, elle voyait dans les regards qu'il lançait à Jonathan qu'il n'avait pas encore digéré leur relation nouvelle. Nancy ne savait pas trop quoi penser du rapprochement entre son ex petit-ami et la cousine de Dustin. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal, car Steve méritait bien un peu de répit.

 **Samedi 21 janvier 1985. 10h48, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Elle était en retard. Très en retard. La veille, elle avait complètement oublié de mettre son réveil à sonner, et se retrouvait à boire son café tout en enfilant un jean, le tout en enfonçant ses cahiers de cours dans son sac à dos en jurant toutes les 5 secondes sous le regard sombre de son père qui n'appréciait vraiment pas que sa fille soit si vulgaire. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils en la jeune femme si pressée. Elle enfila sa veste avant de prendre ses clés qu'elle enfonça dans sa poche et mit son sac sur ses épaules en saluant son père, et sortit de chez elle. Elle sauta sur son vélo et se mit en route vers le centre-ville, se félicitant d'avoir été si rapide malgré son manque de réveil. Sa veste épaisse la protégeait du vent frais, et elle roulait à toute allure avant de freiner brusquement. Pourquoi était-elle si pressée de revoir Harrington ? Elle ne le connaissait pourtant presque pas, et n'avait même pas réfléchi hier au téléphone lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de la voir. Elle avait simplement accepté. Parce-qu'au fond, elle l'aimait bien. La jeune femme se remit en route, légèrement stressée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'apprécier des gens autre que sa famille et Jonathan. Finalement, Hawkins avait une bonne influence sur elle. Christie sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un léger sourire alors qu'elle roulait, le vent frais s'écrasant sur son visage et rendant ses joues roses de froid, et elle s'arrêta devant le café en soufflant. Christie installa l'antivol autour d'un panneau sur le trottoir, et regarda son reflet dans la vitre en grommelant. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, et ne ressemblaient à rien de connu. Elle les attacha en un chignon grossier, et entra dans le café en frissonnant, appréciant la chaleur de l'établissement et l'odeur de nourriture. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge au dessus du comptoir et fut étonnée d'être pile à l'heure. Elle alla s'asseoir au fond du café près de la baie vitrée, et sortit un de ses cahiers, l'estomac noué. Pourquoi était-elle stressée ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle aidait Steve Harrington à réviser. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en dehors du lycée. Elle se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à un rencard. Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière : elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et reconnut le jeune homme qu'elle attendait.

Lui aussi était à l'heure, et elle fut rassurée en le voyant lui sourire. Il remit son sac correctement sur son épaule et s'installa face à elle, aussi stressé qu'elle. Il était étonné de la voir ici, à l'heure, les joues légèrement rosies, les cheveux en désordre, et pourtant il la trouvait toujours aussi mignonne. Il sourit légèrement en croisant ses mains sur la table.

\- « _Salut Harrington._ »

\- « _Salut Christie._ » Il avait abandonné l'idée qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. « _Merci d'avoir bien voulu venir aider la catastrophe que je suis._ »

Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire fier aux lèvres, et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une serveuse s'approcha d'eux en les saluant, un bloc-note en main. Steve regarda Christie silencieux, l'incitant à commander en première. Elle se racla la gorge en jetant un coup d'oeil à son menu, avant de commander un simple café au lait, n'ayant pas encore très faim. Steve prit un thé vert, et la serveuse s'en alla, laissant les deux adolescents seuls.

\- « _Alors, par quoi on commence ?_ » Christie avait l'air enthousiaste.

\- « _Ça._ » Il pointa du doigt le livre de sciences qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- « _Très bien._ »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, elle se transforma en véritable professeur, si bien que Steve avait l'impression d'être en cours. Elle lui expliquait les choses calmement, en simplifiant certains termes. Il se demandait si elle était la raison de la passion de Dustin pour les sciences. La jeune femme se détendait petit à petit, buvant son café pendant que Steve relisait ses notes. Il fronça les sourcils plusieurs fois, et dut lui demander de répéter à quelques reprises. Il se surprit à l'observer pendant qu'elle lui lisait un paragraphe, son doigt fin suivant une phrase, ses joues rebondies, ses lèvres pleines lorsqu'elle parlait, la fine cicatrice au dessus de son arcade, et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux et qu'il croisa son regard vert, il sentit son ventre faire un bond, mais ne laissa rien transparaître. Steve Harrington ne pensa pas une seule fois à Nancy durant le reste de la matinée.

 **oOoOoOo**

\- « _Tu es sûr qu'elle va venir ?_ »

\- « _Oui Mike, je suis sûr._ »

Will sourit à son ami et but une autre gorgée de chocolat chaud en se blottissant un peu plus dans le canapé aux côtés de son frère qui avait le regard rivé vers la porte d'entrée, la jambe tremblante de stress. Nancy avait accepté d'être là, malgré les réticences de Mike, et elle était debout dans la cuisine, adossée contre le réfrigérateur. D'après la dernière lettre de l'inconnue, elle était déjà en retard. D'une bonne demi-heure. Pourquoi était-elle en retard ? Will soupira en se levant et alla prendre un paquet de gâteaux dans le placard, son ventre commençant à gronder.

\- « _Elle va pas venir ..._ »

\- « _Si, elle va venir !_ »

\- « _Et quand elle sera là, je vais lui demander de te prendre avec elle, espèce de sale ..._ » Dustin se prit un oreiller dans le visage, ce qui l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

\- « _Sérieusement, arrêtes avec ça_ » marmonna Max.

Dustin lui tira la langue avant de prendre l'oreiller et de la balancer à Lucas qui avait déjà recommencé à rire. Le garçon trouvait que l'inquiétude de Dustin quant à la relation de Christie et Steve excessive, surtout à l'heure actuelle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami pense encore à ça alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rencontrer l'inconnue de l'Upside Down. Will commençait à croire qu'ils attendaient en vain lorsqu'un léger bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre dehors. Il se tourna brusquement, lâchant le paquet de gâteaux qu'il tenait entre les mains, et fit signe à ses amis de se taire. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la porte, et attendirent. Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas, il se précipita vers la porte sans que son frère n'ait le temps de se lever pour le retenir, et il ouvrit la porte en retenant son souffle. Elle se tenait là, devant lui, si grande, si incroyablement belle et irréaliste, sa peau pâle lui donnant l'air d'être partiellement invisible. Will déglutit en la regardant, incapable de dire un seul mot. Derrière lui, tous étaient comme hypnotisés. A vrai dire, ils avaient espérés qu'elle ne vienne pas, qu'elle ne soit pas réelle, que tout cela ne soit qu'une vaste blague. Mais elle était là, et ils ne pouvaient bouger tant ils étaient sous le choc.

\- « _Bonjour Will._ »

Elle lui souriait légèrement, et le garçon la prit dans ses bras sans aucune hésitation, lui coupant le souffle un court instant.

\- « _Je savais que tu viendrais. Je savais que tu étais réelle._ »

\- « _Will, éloignes-toi d'elle s'il te plaît._ »

Lorsqu'elle avait parlé, Jonathan avait reçu une décharge, et avait trouvé la force de se lever du canapé. Il s'était légèrement rapproché d'eux, et lançait un regard noir vers l'inconnue qui le regardait également, sans aucune trace de haine cependant. Alors que Will se retournait vers son frère, prêt à lui répondre, la jeune femme le poussa vers lui.

\- « _Je ne lui veux aucun mal Jonathan, mais si cela peut te rassurer._ »

Will ravala sa colère et jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui semblait étonné de la voir si coopérative. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur de la maison, et la porte se referma seule derrière elle, provocant un petit cri de surprise de la part de Dustin. Elle avait donc des pouvoirs, comme Elfe.

\- « _Top moumoute ..._ » souffla le garçon aux cheveux bouclés en souriant largement.

Jonathan resta silencieux un long moment, le regard plongé dans celui de l'inconnue, à la recherche d'un signe, d'un mouvement, de quelque-chose de sa part qui pourrait confirmer qu'elle soit dangereuse. Mais elle se contenta de rester immobile, si immobile qu'avec sa peau pâle, elle ressemblait à une statue.

\- « _Désolée pour mon retard, j'ai été retenu._ »

\- « _Ne t'excuses pas, tu es là, c'est le principal._ » Will lui souriait.

\- « _Comment ça, tu as été retenu ?_ » Jonathan haussa les sourcils en la regardant.

\- « _J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, alors, si tu me le permets, je vais m'asseoir et répondre à vos questions. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je veux vous aider._ »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé autant de mots en si peu de temps, et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'elle était avec des personnes extérieures au laboratoire. Jonathan hocha la tête silencieusement, et elle s'installa sur une chaise au milieu du salon.

\- « _Depuis combien de temps tu nous espionnes ?_ »

\- « _Je ne vous espionnes pas ... Pas vraiment. Je vous surveille. Depuis la fermeture du portail._ »

\- « _Tu viens du monde à l'envers ?_ »

\- « _Je ne suis pas un monstre, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir Dustin._ »

Ce dernier sentit la déception l'envahir, et raya dans sa tête le surnom de démofille. Will leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enchaîner.

\- « _Tu es comme Elfe ?_ »

L'inconnue regarda Will qui s'était rapproché d'elle, et hocha la tête en relevant sa manche droite pour lui montrer le chiffre tatoué sur son poignet. Donc, elle était une expérience elle aussi. Le ventre de Mike se tordit lorsqu'il vit le tatouage, et se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise avec elle.

\- « _Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sauvé ?_ »

Nancy était resté silencieuse jusqu'ici, observant la jeune femme d'un oeil noir, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son amie Barbara. Elle lui en voulait tellement qu'elle pouvait sentir sa colère transpirer par tous ses pores. L'inconnue tourna la tête vers Nancy qui se sentit mal à l'aise face à son regard bleu si perçant.

\- « _J'ai essayé de sauver Barbara. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je m'en excuses Nancy._ »

\- « _Conneries ..._ »

\- « _Nancy !_ » Will était scandalisé.

\- « _Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, je te comprend._ »

\- « _Pourquoi es-tu là ?_ » Jonathan ne voulait pas que la discussion dévie. Il voulait savoir la raison de sa présence. « _Le portail a été refermé, alors, pourquoi es-tu là ?_ »

L'inconnue se tritura les doigts quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas les effrayer. Comment leur dire ? Ils allaient forcément paniquer. Autant être franche. Ils avaient tant souffert, vécus tant de choses horribles. Elle déglutit en regardant chacune des personnes présentes à tour de rôle, avant de répondre.

\- « _Le monde à l'envers grandit. Et il n'est pas content de ne pas avoir réussi à fusionné avec le monde réel. Il a faim, il est très en colère, et il est très puissant._ » Elle entendit le coeur de Will louper un battement. « _Des failles s'ouvrent un peu partout en ville depuis quelques semaines. Je les referme, mais je m'affaiblis. Je ne vais pas réussir à le contenir encore longtemps._ »

Pour les effrayer, c'était réussi. Elle sentait la peur et l'incompréhension émaner d'eux, et ce fut Jonathan qui retrouva la parole en premier.

\- « _Alors, ça veut dire que ..._ »

Elle hocha la tête en le regardant.

\- « _Les monstres vont revenir._ »

Un silence lourd s'installa dans le salon où chacun assimilait l'information plus ou moins rapidement. Ils ne savaient quoi dire, comment réagir face à cette révélation, bien qu'ils s'y attendaient tous. Ce fut Dustin qui parla le premier, et il jura plusieurs fois avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans l'estomac de la part de Lucas. La jeune femme croisa ses mains sur ses jambes et croisa le regard de Jonathan. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait put imaginer.

\- « _C'est une faille qui t'a retenu ?_ » Elle hocha la tête. « _Où ça ?_ »

\- « _Pas très loin. Par chance, elle n'était pas très grande. Mais cela signifie que la prochaine sera bien plus dure à fermer._ »

\- « _Tu peux les sentir ?_ » Lucas s'était penché en avant.

\- « _Oui._ »

La question à laquelle elle redoutait de répondre fut prononcé par Will, qui s'était rapproché d'elle, le regard brillant de tristesse. Il savait au moment où il disait ces mots la réponse, mais il voulait l'entendre.

\- « _Pourquoi ?_ »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et soupira, sachant ce qui allait s'en suivre.

\- « _Parce-que c'est moi qui ai créé le monde à l'envers._ »

* * *

On se retrouve bientôt, _pleins de bisous_ , et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ou à m'envoyer un message si vous avez aimé ! C'est très important de me laisser vos avis/impressions, car c'est ce qui m'aide à m'améliorer. _Bon week-end à vous !_


	6. 6 The Big Bad Wolf

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**  
 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Personnellement, j'ai connu mieux ... J'ai été aux urgences dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi pour un pneumothorax spontané, puis j'ai passé deux jours avec des tuyaux pour expulser l'air, et encore aujourd'hui je suis un peu patraque. Pas au top de ma forme, on peut le dire !**  
 **Je suis ravie de voir de plus en plus de monde sur cette FanFiction !**  
 **Enfin, trêve de blabla, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« _Bordel de merde ..._ »

Seul Will ne semblait pas sous le choc. Nancy, elle, avait l'impression que le sol venait de se dérober sous ses pieds et avait du mal à rester debout, et elle dut tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir, les jambes tremblantes. Mike et Lucas s'étaient renfoncés dans le canapé, l'air ahuri. Maxine fronçait les sourcils, et Dustin s'était penché en avant, le regard rivé vers la jeune femme, ne sachant pas s'il était admiratif ou craintif. Jonathan fut le premier à réagir et il se précipita sans réfléchir vers l'inconnue, oubliant ses pouvoirs, oubliant qu'elle pouvait le détruire en un clin d'oeil si elle le désirait. Lorsqu'il l'agrippa et qu'il la poussa contre le mur, elle ne réagit pas, et se laissa simplement faire. Il était en colère, fou de rage même, et elle le comprenait. Will se précipita vers son frère pour essayer de les séparer mais une force invisible le retint. La jeune femme avait plongé son regard dans celui de Jonathan qui frissonna face à ces deux prunelles bleus quasi irréelles.

\- « _Toi ... C'est à cause de toi ... Tout ça ..._ » Il plissa les paupières.

\- « _Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça Jonathan. C'était une erreur._ »

Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas calmer sa colère soudaine, et toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment même. Il avait envie de tout détruire, en commençant par la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Il tourna la tête vers son frère qui le regardait en le suppliant du regard, et souffla du nez en s'éloignant de l'inconnue, avant de s'assoie sur la chaise qu'elle occupait quelques secondes auparavant.

\- « _Bordel de merde ..._ » répéta-t-il avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains.

\- « _Leia !_ »

Dustin avait crié et tous avaient sursautés en tournant la tête vers lui, perplexes. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés se ratatina dans le canapé en sentant le regard de la jeune femme sur lui, avant de déglutir.

\- « _Je ... Tu n'as pas de prénom, alors, j'avais pensé à Leia ... Vous savez, comme dans ..._ »

\- « _C'est vraiment le bon moment pour penser à ça mec ?_ » Lucas leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « _Leia, ça te convient ?_ »

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose qu'un profond élan d'affection pour ces enfants qui, malgré l'annonce qu'elle venait de leur faire, tentaient de la mettre à l'aise en lui trouvant un prénom, une identité propre, pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un simple chiffre qu'elle avait gravé dans la peau. La gorge nouée, elle acquiesça simplement. Dustin sentit la fierté l'envahir, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de donner un prénom à celle qui avait créé le monde et accessoirement les monstres qui allaient tous les tuer d'ici peu.

\- « _Très bien, alors, Leia ..._ » Jonathan releva les yeux vers elle. « _Comment empêcher tout ça ?_ »

Elle se pinça les lèvres en se rapprochant du jeune homme qui attendait sa réponse.

\- « _En détruisant le monde à l'envers. Définitivement._ »

 **oOoOoOo**

\- « _On doit lui dire._ »

\- « _Hors de question ! Mais vous êtes fous ?!_ »

\- « _Elle va l'apprendre d'un jour à l'autre. Et ça risque de devenir compliqué de lui cacher si des monstres se mettent à arriver n'importe où !_ »

Dustin balança un oreiller vers Steve qui l'esquiva en faisant un pas sur le coté, et pesta en levant les yeux au ciel. Harrington était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant. À peine était-il rentré chez lui qu'il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de la part du cousin de la jeune femme avec qui il avait passé une grande partie de la journée qui lui disait qu'il devait absolument venir chez les Byers. Alors, Steve avait soupiré, maudit les enfants et sa vie, et était reparti sans même avoir le temps de poser son sac de cours. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'inconnue, il avait bien failli faire une crise cardiaque. Steve l'avait écouté, méfiant, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans le salon, debout, abasourdi. Les autres avaient eut le temps d'accuser le choc, mais Harrington avait vraiment l'impression que le ciel s'était écroulé au dessus de lui. Les monstres, le monde à l'envers, tout allait revenir. Le regard perdu, il n'avait pas vu Dustin se rapprocher de lui, et lorsque ce dernier lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le bras, il étouffa un cri de douleur en tournant la tête vers le garçon qui pinçait les lèvres.

\- « _Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ?!_ »

\- « _T'es vraiment qu'un crétin !_ » Il voulu lui donner un second coup mais Steve s'éloigna d'un pas.

\- « _Mais pourquoi tu me frappes ?!_ »

\- « _Tu ne sortiras pas avec ma cousine ! Hors de question !_ » Maxine leva les yeux au ciel alors que Lucas observait les deux garçons, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- « _Quoi ?! Mais ... C'est vraiment le moment d'en parler ?_ »

Steve se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant pendant que Dustin grommelait en le regardant d'un air mauvais, et tourna la tête vers l'inconnue qui les observait du coin de l'oeil. Il se sentait vraiment stupide. Mike ne les écoutait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Leia, repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques mois auparavant. Elle ressentait ce que le monde à l'envers faisait. Et ils avaient brûlés ces tunnels, qui étaient connectés au monde, et donc logiquement, à elle. Il déglutit. Le garçon avait tant de questions à lui poser, mais il n'osait prononcer un mot, trop impressionnée par la jeune femme qui observait Dustin et Steve se chamailler - ou plutôt, Dustin hurler sur Steve qui semblait crouler sous la honte -.

\- « _Si tu imagines que je vais te laisser faire, espèce de sale ..._ »

Leia, jusqu'ici silencieuse, étouffa un grognement de douleur en sentant sa poitrine se compresser, et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qui était en train de se produire. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait fermé une faille quelques heures auparavant ! Comment une nouvelle pouvait déjà se former ? Elle ferma les yeux en se focalisant sur la douleur, alors qu'autour d'elle, chacun s'était tut et l'observait, inquiet. La lumière vacilla alors qu'elle cherchait la faille à travers son esprit, et lorsqu'elle la vit, elle rouvrit les yeux. Will croisa son regard et eut un frisson en voyant que ses yeux bleus avaient virés au rouge sang. La jeune femme se redressa si vite qu'elle envoya valser la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Will s'était précipité vers elle et Jonathan jura en courant après son frère, mais la jeune femme ne se retourna même pas vers eux. Elle regardait droit devant elle, et marchait si vite que les deux Byers avaient du mal à suivre le rythme.

\- « _Une faille, une faille !_ » s'écria Dustin en se jetant dehors à la poursuite des Byers et de la jeune femme.

\- « _C'est une blague ?!_ » hurla Steve. « _Hey, hey, hey vous allez où comme ça !_ » ajouta-t-il en voyant Mike, Max et Lucas suivre Dustin.

Mais les enfants ne répondirent pas, et il se retrouva seul avec Nancy qui semblait hésiter. Elle tourna la tête vers Steve qui se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue, effrayé et soudainement mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle renifla et sortit de la maison à la suite des enfants. Le jeune homme jura en suivant Nancy, s'arrêtant brièvement à sa voiture pour y récupérer sa précieuse batte cloutée, et dut trottiner pour rejoindre le groupe qui s'était jeté à la poursuite de Leia. Aucun ne savait où ils allaient. Dustin était fou d'excitation à l'idée de voir les pouvoirs de la jeune femme, mais il était le seul à le laisser voir. Tous étaient effrayés, mais ils partageaient l'excitation de Dustin.

\- « _Ce n'est plus très loin._ »

La voix de la jeune femme semblait venir de loin et Jonathan frissonna en sentant son regard se poser brièvement sur lui.

\- « _Ça te fait mal ? Lorsqu'une faille s'ouvre._ »

Elle pinça les lèvres en cherchant ses mots.

\- « _C'est comme si ... Quelque-chose s'ouvrait dans ma poitrine_ » répondit-elle en posant la main sur son coeur.

Will déglutit en touchant son torse, se rappelant de la sensation qu'il avait ressenti lorsque les militaires avaient brûlés les tunnels reliant leur monde à l'Upside Down. Jonathan vit la souffrance sur le visage de son frère et renifla en reportant son attention vers Leia qui semblait sentir les émotions de son frère. Ils étaient si semblables. Jonathan n'arrivait plus à éprouver autre chose que de la compassion pour la jeune femme qu'il suivait de près.

\- « _Tout à l'heure, tu as parlé du monde à l'envers comme si ... Comme si c'était un être vivant. Tu as dis qu'il était en colère ... Tu le ressens aussi ?_ » Mike la regardait.

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête.

\- « _Ils te retenaient prisonnières ?_ »

Elle hocha la tête négativement en se mettant à la hauteur du jeune homme qui lui avait posé cette question.

\- « _J'étais bloquée dans le monde à l'envers. C'est ... Lui, qui m'a fait revenir. Lorsqu'il a rappelé ces choses ..._ »

\- « _Les démochiens_ » ajouta Dustin en levant le doigt. « _Ce sont des démochiens._ » Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, il sentit son ventre se tordre.

\- « _Tu m'as l'air très doué pour trouver des surnoms Dustin._ »

Malgré ses yeux rouges et son visage crispé dans une expression de colère intense, elle lui adressa un léger sourire qui détendit le garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Il ne put s'empêcher de gonfler la poitrine, fier comme un coq. Steve observait la jeune femme d'un oeil noir, encore indécis. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils la suivait alors qu'ils se dirigeaient droit vers les monstres qui avaient essayés de les tuer quelques mois auparavant.

\- « _Là._ »

Leia s'était stoppé, et regardait droit devant elle. Steve fit quelques pas en avant, se mettant naturellement entre le danger et les enfants, et Jonathan déglutit en voyant la faille. Elle formait un creux dans le vide, et brillait d'une lueur bleuté inquiétante. Des grognements s'en échappaient, et Steve sentit ses poils se redresser en entendant un hurlement ressemblant à celui qu'avait poussé le démochien lorsqu'ils étaient dans la déchetterie lui parvenir. Max fit un pas en arrière et agrippa la main de Lucas, qui ne souriait plus du tout.

\- « _Bordel de ..._ » Dustin ne finit pas sa phrase.

La jeune femme se retroussa les manches en avançant vers la faille, et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur la sensation de déchirure dans sa poitrine, sur sa colère, sur son enfance volée, le jeune Will qui se trouvait derrière elle, sur ces enfant qu'elle devait protéger, et leva la main en rouvrant les paupières. La lueur de la faille s'intensifia et elle hurla en tendant l'autre main. Mike frissonna en la voyant commencer à saigner du nez, l'esprit assailli d'images d'Elfe, et la jeune femme se rapprocha encore. Lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la faille, les hurlements des monstres redoublèrent et Steve se posta juste derrière l'inconnue, prêt à frapper si une seule des créatures sortaient du portail. Dustin regardait la scène, paralysé par la peur et l'admiration. Elle semblait fusionner avec la faille. Elle l'aspirait.

\- « _Pas aujourd'hui ..._ » murmura-t-elle.

Comme en réponse à ses mots, un hurlement strident retentit, et Will eut un haut le coeur en voyant l'ombre du flageleur mental se refléter sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il était là, si proche. Il le sentait. Leia grogna et la lueur bleue disparut dans ses bras. Les hurlements s'arrêtèrent, et la jeune femme tomba à genoux sous le regard des enfants et des adolescents qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un seul centimètre. Ils ne voulaient pas y croire, et pourtant, ils venaient d'avoir la preuve que le monde à l'envers était tout proche, prêt à dévorer leur monde. Leia s'écroula au sol, et Will se précipita vers elle, l'air paniqué.

\- « _Non !_ »

Le corps de la jeune femme était froid, si froid qu'en touchant sa main, Will frissonna. Jonathan et Steve se lancèrent un regard et ce dernier s'agenouilla près d'elle avant de passer un bras sous son dos et l'autre sous le creux de ses genoux, puis la souleva lentement. Il fut surpris de sa légèreté. Elle ne devait peser qu'une quarantaine de kilos. Nancy se rapprocha en regardant le sang qui avait coulé de son nez en retenant sa respiration.

\- « _Elle est épuisée_ » souffla la jeune Wheeler.

\- « _On fait quoi maintenant ?_ »

\- « _On la ramène à la maison._ » Mike tourna la tête vers sa soeur qui avait la mâchoire contractée. « _Je m'en fiche si tu n'es pas d'accord. À cause de toi on est mal avec Christie, alors ..._ »

\- « _Mike, mollo compris ?_ » l'interrompit Steve qui n'appréciait pas du tout le ton du garçon.

\- « _Ouais, ça t'arrange bien toi_ » marmonna Dustin. « _Comme ça, tu peux l'éloigner de nous en la draguant ..._ »

\- « _Eh, les gars, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ?_ »

Jonathan n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion, et tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route vers la maison des Byers, Steve tenant toujours la jeune femme dans les bras, il se rapprocha de ce dernier, les lèvres pincées. Harrington savait qu'il allait avoir le droit à une mise en garde de la part du jeune homme, mais pour l'instant, il y avait plus important. Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun étant perdu dans leurs pensées, leurs souvenirs, et Steve lui pensait à Christie. À ces quelques heures où il avait eut l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent normal, à discuter, manger, et rire simplement. Et le voilà à trimbaler une adolescente aux pouvoirs psychiques qui avait créée le monde à l'envers et tous les monstres, suivit par une bande d'enfants dont un ne cessait de lui lancer des regards acides, aux côtés de son ex et de son petit ami qui comptait bien avoir une discussion avec lui. Il soupira en déposant la jeune femme à l'arrière de sa voiture avant de s'installer à l'avant, et posa son front sur le volant, profitant de quelques secondes de solitudes.

\- « _Vivement ce soir ..._ » marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

Lorsqu'il vit que Dustin s'était installé au côté passager, il comprit que les prochaines minutes en voiture allaient être les minutes les plus gênantes de sa vie. Avec un grognement, il mit le contact et démarra avant de suivre Jonathan.

\- « _Alors ?_ »

\- « _Alors quoi ?_ » Steve haussa les sourcils sans regarder l'enfant. « _Je ne la drague pas Dustin. C'était l'idée de Mike._ »

\- « _La ramener chez elle aussi, c'était l'idée de Mike ?_ »

Harrington se pinça les lèvres en serrant le volant entre ses doigts.

\- « _Christie n'est pas Nancy, Steve._ » Le garçon avait tourné la tête vers lui. « _Et je te jure que si tu lui fais du mal, je demande à Leia de te donner en pâture aux démochiens._ »

Alors c'était donc ça. Dustin ne craignait pas qu'il la drague, il ne voulait juste pas qu'il l'utilise pour oublier Nancy. Steve contracta la mâchoire en reniflant. Il comprenait mieux les réactions du jeune garçon à ses côtés. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dustin qui observait le paysage défiler, encore surpris des similitudes physiques entre les deux Henderson. Il avait raison, Christie n'était pas comme Nancy. Elle était son exact opposé, mentalement et physiquement. Là où Nancy était d'une beauté douce, presque fragile, Christie paraissait presque sauvage avec ses longs cheveux aux reflets blonds qui entouraient son visage rond à l'air malicieux. Elles étaient toutes les deux belles, mais si différentes. Nancy était sociable, Christie détestait les gens, mais cela ne la rendait pas désagréable pour autant. Au contraire. Elle était surement la personne qu'il préférait fréquenter ces derniers temps. Avec Christie, il s'éloignait de ses problèmes, du monde à l'envers, de Nancy, et redevenait un adolescent de 17 ans à la vie simple. Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant son ventre refaire un bond lorsqu'il se rappela de son regard vert transperçant, et pesta à voix basse. Elle lui plaisait. Et il était dans de beaux draps.

 **oOoOoOo**

Ils attendaient depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure que la jeune femme se réveille, mais elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis que Steve et Jonathan l'avait allongé sur le canapé au sous-sol. Ils s'étaient installés en cercle autour de la table, silencieux, tous encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui. Will ne cessait de se lever pour aller vérifier si sa température corporelle revenait à la normale, mais elle était toujours aussi froide. Nancy alla chercher une couverture à elle, mais Mike lui prit des mains et la mit lui-même sur elle, alors que la jeune femme sentait son coeur se serrer. Lucas croisa ses doigts sur la table en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

\- « _On dit quoi à Christie ?_ »

Ils avaient presque oubliés que la cousine de Dustin était pleines de doutes quant au monde à l'envers, et le fait que leur ami ait fuit le soir précédent n'avait rien arrangé. Certes, Steve l'avait occupé une bonne partie de la journée, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de voir son propre cousin, et elle était dans la même classe que Jonathan et Nancy. Ce dernier soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- « _Je sais pas ..._ » Il ferma les yeux. « _Steve a raison. On devrait lui dire._ »

\- « _Vas chier._ »

\- « _Vous me l'avez dit à moi, alors pourquoi lui cacher à elle ?_ » Maxine haussa les sourcils.

\- « _Elle a raison._ »

\- « _Non ! Mais, je refuse de lui dire !_ » s'égosilla Dustin.

\- « _Personne n'a dit que ce serait toi qui devrait lui dire_ » rétorqua Mike. « _Mais est-ce qu'elle va ..._ »

Dustin n'écoutait plus. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient tenus une semaine avant d'abandonner et de décider de tout dire à Christie, et le pire était qu'ils ne lui demandaient même pas son avis ! Il souffla du nez en tournant les yeux vers Leia, qui respirait doucement, reprenant quelques couleurs grâce à la chaleur ambiante. Steve était resté silencieux, et lorsque Jonathan croisa son regard, le jeune homme se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il savait. Il était vraiment mal. Très, très mal. La décision fut vite prise. Après quelques cris et des insultes de la part de Dustin, ils décidèrent de dire la vérité à Christie. Jonathan et Nancy s'étaient désignés eux-mêmes pour lui dire, et Mike avait simplement acquiescé. C'était à cause d'eux s'ils étaient dans cette situation, alors, c'était à eux de les en sortir. Leia n'avait rien dit, et avait simplement écouté leur discussion en les observant d'un oeil attendris. Ils étaient soudés, cela se voyait. Ils tenaient les uns aux autres, malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait, ils étaient inquiets. Leur décision était sage, il était bien plus logique de lui expliquer pour le Monde à l'envers avant qu'elle ne croise un des monstres, et ils ne voulaient pas la tenir éloignée d'eux. Surtout le jeune Harrington. Leia l'avait regardé de nombreuses minutes, et lorsqu'il avait tourné la tête vers elle, elle lui avait sourit, et il s'était sentit très mal à l'aise. Dustin s'était prit le visage entre les mains, désespéré.

\- « _Elle va me tuer. Je lui ai menti. Elle va me tuer._ »

\- « _Elle ne va pas te tuer ..._ » Mike avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Mais rien n'y faisait, et Dustin marmonnait toujours sur sa future mort même lorsqu'il fut rentré chez lui, assit devant son bureau, un livre ouvert. Christie allait lui en vouloir de lui avoir menti, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Maxine avait eu du mal, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu Dart et les démochiens, elle n'avait pas pu continuer de nier les faits bien longtemps. Avec un soupir, il se leva et shoota dans son sac de cours avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Le bruit de la sonnette le fit sursauter, et il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte en retenant sa respiration. Il savait qui était sur le porche de sa maison. Et il n'avait aucune envie de la voir maintenant. Dustin reprit son souffle, posa son verre sur le plan de travail, et marcha lentement vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir, les lèvres crispées. Christie se tenait là, les poings sur les hanches, et l'air furieuse. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure et regrettait presque qu'Harrington ne l'ait pas tenu éloigné encore quelques heures ...

\- « _Depuis quand tu fuis ?_ »

\- « _C'est compliqué Christie_ » répondit Dustin.

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'engueulent. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté, et Christie non plus. Les deux cousins étaient plus des frères et soeurs, mais à cet instant précis, elle était vraiment très en colère. Pourtant, en voyant l'air fatigué de Dustin, elle souffla du nez en refoulant ses émotions négatives.

\- « _Je peux rentrer ?_ »

Il ne répondit pas, et se décala pour la laisser rentrer dans le salon avant de fermer la porte en jurant. Christie lui lança un regard peiné, et se frappa les mains en souriant, provoquant l'incompréhension du jeune garçon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa cousine semblait si joyeuse tout à coup.

\- « _Ok. Je te pardonne d'avoir fuis en plein milieu d'E.T si tu veux bien m'aider à faire des pancakes._ »

Le ventre de Dustin gargouilla à la simple mention du mot pancake, et il sourit à son tour. Christie était encore surprise de voir des dents et elle se detentit lorsqu'il acquiesça. Elle lui en voulait toujours, mais son cousin semblait fatigué et elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils soient en froid. Elle saurait la vérité, mais la vérité pouvait attendre quelques heures. Sans un mot, elle fouilla dans les placards pour prendre les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de pancakes, avant de courir vers la radio du salon et d'y glisser un CD de musique, et lança un regard vers Dustin qui hocha la tête en souriant. L'heure qui suivit éloigna le jeune garçon de tous ses problèmes. Il en oublia le monde à l'envers, Leia, Steve Harrington, et profita de ces instants avec sa cousine. La cuisine devint un véritable champ de bataille, et ils firent une bataille d'oeufs dans le salon, détruisant au passage un des tableaux dans le couloir. Lorsque la mère de Dustin rentra, elle failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant l'état de sa maison, mais lorsqu'elle entendit les éclats de rire de son fils, elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant sur son canapé. Christie n'aimait peut-être pas les gens mais elle avait le don de rendre les gens heureux.

 **Samedi 21 janvier 1985. 22h41, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Billy Hargrove était en colère. Très en colère. Il avait apprit par cette fille dont il peinait à se souvenir le prénom que Steve Harrington et Christie Henderson avait passé une grande partie de la journée ensembles. Son poing s'écrasa contre le mur de la pièce où il se trouvait avec cette fille et cette dernière se redressa brusquement à son tour, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le jeune homme était aussi énervé tout à coup. Carol se pinça les lèvres, prête à insulter le garçon mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard noir, elle ravala ses mots, enfila son chemisier et sortit de la chambre précipitamment. Billy grogna en allumant une cigarette et ferma les yeux en basculant la tête en arrière.

\- « _Fils de pute_ » marmonna-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Il l'avait prévenu. Mais Harrington ne l'avait pas écouté. Et Billy était très en colère maintenant. Il sortit à son tour de la chambre sans faire attention aux jeunes adolescents qui l'appelaient, attrapa sa veste qu'il mit sur ses épaules et s'engouffrât dans sa voiture avant de mettre le contact, mais une fois au volant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où habitait Steve. Il jura en frappant son tableau de bord avant de sentir ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire. Il ne savait pas où habitait le jeune homme, mais il savait où habitait sa blonde préférée, car il l'avait suivit la première fois qu'elle était rentrée chez elle seule.

\- « _T'aurais dû m'écouter ma belle ..._ » Il se lécha les lèvres en se mettant en route. « _T'aurais dû m'écouter ..._ »

Christie Henderson était emmitouflée dans un plaid, confortablement installée sur son canapé, épuisée sa journée. Elle était rentrée juste avant la tombée de la nuit, laissant Dustin seul avec des pancakes et sans réponse. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui poser la moindre question, trop heureuse de partager quelques moments d'insouciance avec son jeune cousin. Ses parents n'étaient pas là du week-end, ayant été tous les deux invités à suivre un séminaire pour leur travail à l'hôpital d'Hawkins, et elle se retrouvait seule dans sa maison, devant un film d'horreur. Elle soupira en buvant une gorgée de son thé avant de penser à Steve Harrington. Christie sentit ses joues rosir à la simple pensée du jeune homme, et sourit. La blonde avait passé une matinée vraiment agréable à ses côtés, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler de son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé après lui avoir expliqué le chapitre sur lequel il butait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il la détaillait, comme s'il voulait imprimer dans son esprit les courbes de son visage, et elle avait trouvé ça flatteur. Christie ferma les yeux en se frottant le visage, essayant de faire partir la chaleur dans ses joues. Il lui plaisait, et elle était dans de beaux draps ...

\- « _Idiot d'Harrington_ » grommela-t-elle en se relevant.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, le bruit d'un moteur rugissant attira son attention. Le quartier dans lequel sa famille avait emménagé était calme habituellement, et lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit se rapprocher de sa maison, la jeune femme se tendit. Avec un grognement, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner les talons, et sursauta en entendant le son d'une portière se claquer.

\- « _Henderson !_ »

Christie sentit ses poils se hérisser en entendant la voix de Billy Hargrove, et toute la joie qu'elle ressentait s'évapora quasi-instantanément. Elle était immobile dans le couloir, les mains crispées autour de sa tasse de thé froide, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Pourquoi était-il là ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne le seul soir où elle était seule ?

\- « _Je sais que t'es là Henderson, je vois de la lumière ..._ »

Christie sentait la panique monter en elle, et son ventre se noua alors qu'elle reposait sa tasse sur le plan de travail, le souffle court. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle se doutait que le jeune homme derrière la porte n'allait pas être patient très longtemps. Elle enfila une veste, se concentra sur sa respiration alors qu'elle hésitait encore entre aller ouvrir la porte, grimper se réfugier dans sa chambre, ou appeler de l'aide. Mais qui pouvait-elle appeler à 23h un samedi soir ? La jeune femme déglutit en décrochant le combinée, avant de composer le numéro des Byers, la boule au ventre. Billy tambourina à la porte et elle croisa les doigts en priant pour que quelqu'un décroche, car elle n'allait pas pouvoir gérer le garçon seule, et il commençait déjà à perdre patience, mais personne ne répondit. Alors, elle se mordit la lèvre avant de regarder dans l'annuaire qui était sur le meuble à côté d'elle, fouillant aux H, avant de composer le numéro de Steve, les mains tremblantes.

\- « _Hendersooon, ouvres-moi la pooorte ..._ » chantonna Billy. « _Je veux juste discuter !_ »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, enroulant son doigt autour du fil du combinée, et au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha enfin.

\- « _Maison Harrington ?_ »

\- « _Heu ... Bonsoir, madame Harrington ?_ » Christie serra les dents. « B _onsoir, je suis une camarade de Steve, est-ce qu'il ... Est-ce qu'il est là ?_ »

\- « _Deux petites secondes._ »

Elle entendit la mère de Steve l'appeler, le jeune homme lui répondre, et finalement, lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, elle sentit sa gorge se dénouer.

\- « _Si c'est une mauvaise blague, je ..._ »

\- « _Steve, Billy Hargrove est devant chez moi._ »

De l'autre côté du combiné, le jeune homme déglutit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Christie l'appelle, et encore moins pour lui dire quelque-chose comme ça. Il sentit son coeur louper un battement en apprenant que son pire ennemi était chez Christie, et un grognement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Billy frappa une nouvelle fois contre la porte et la jeune femme sursauta.

\- « _Et il va finir par défoncer ma porte si je ne lui ouvre pas._ »

\- « _Je ... J'arrive tout de suite._ »

Sans réfléchir, il raccrocha le combiné avant d'attraper sa veste, les clés de sa voiture et de foncer dehors sous le regard incrédule de ses parents, qui trouvaient leur fils plutôt étrange ces derniers temps. Sa tête tournait, et ses mains tremblaient de rage et de peur. Lui qui avait hâte à ce soir pour être au calme n'était pas déçu de cet imprévu de dernière minute. Il serra les doigts autour de son volant en démarrant sa voiture, et fonça en direction de la maison de Christie.

* * *

 **Si vous avez déjà lu une de mes FanFictions, vous devriez savoir que je suis accro à ce genre de fin ! Cela fait-il de moi une horrible personne ? Mh ... Je pense. MAIS JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, C'EST MON HISTOIRE, NANANEREUH !**  
 **Bon. Bref. Je vous fait des bisous, et à bientôt !**


	7. 7 Nightmare

**Bonjour/bonsoir à vous ! Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu pris mon temps pour publier, le temps de me remettre complètement de ma péripétie à l'hôpital et de m'habituer au chômage fraîchement retrouvé, but now I'm here ! Je vais tenter de reprendre un rythme correct de publication, soit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines environ, pour garder une régularité, I KNOW I CAN DO IT !  
Bref, je vais cesser de tergiverser, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

\- « _Henderson ..._ »

Elle avait finalement daigné ouvrir la porte, uniquement parce-qu'elle savait que Steve était en route. Son estomac était toujours noué, et en voyant Billy Hargrove devant chez elle, à quelques mètres d'elle, puant la bière et la cigarette, elle eut un haut le coeur. La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et frissonna en sentant l'air frais s'infiltrer sous sa veste. Billy souriait, et en voyant l'air sombre de la jeune femme, il rit légèrement en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

\- « _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Billy ?_ »

Ce dernier fit un pas en avant, et Christie recula instinctivement, ce qui élargit le sourire du jeune homme en face d'elle. L'odeur d'alcool lui donnait littéralement envie de vomir, et elle serra les dents en le voyant se rapprocher encore.

\- « _Un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu avais passé la journée avec ce loser d'Harrington ..._ » Il avait la voix traînante, mais son regard était lucide et rivé vers Christie. « _Je suis vraiment déçu de toi Henderson. Moi qui pensais que tu avais du gout ..._ »

Christie plissa du nez en le regardant, se retenant de lui cracher au visage, et sentit la colère remplacer la peur. Elle n'était plus effrayé par le jeune homme ivre qui se tenait devant elle. Carol n'avait donc pas comprit qu'il se servait d'elle ... La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- « _T'es vraiment qu'un con Billy. Dégages._ »

\- « _Oh, Christie, quel langage !_ » Il fronça les sourcils. « _Je suis sûr que ce loser ne t'a même pas touché ..._ »

Elle voulut reculer, rentrer dans sa maison et fermer la porte derrière elle à clés, se réfugier dans son lit et attendre que Steve arrive, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que Billy l'agrippa par le bras et la tira vers lui. Elle percuta le torse du garçon, et l'odeur de bière lui prit si violemment le nez qu'elle sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle releva les yeux et tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte du garçon, mais il avait beaucoup trop de force comparé à elle, même alcoolisé. Il souriait toujours, et elle sentait son coeur battre la chamade. Le jeune homme huma la chevelure de Christie et ronronna de plaisir.

\- « _Lâches-moi Hargrove !_ »

Billy ricana légèrement en entendant la panique dans la voix de la jeune femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras, et soupira à son visage, la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- « _Harrington t'a déjà tenu contre lui comme ça ?_ » Il haussa les sourcils. « _Non ... Quel loser. Incapable de prendre les devants ..._ »

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, sentant contre son torse les pulsations du coeur de la jeune femme qui avait les lèvres serrées. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Billy était dérangé au point de venir jusque chez elle l'agresser physiquement. Sans hésiter, elle releva le genou et frappa dans l'entrejambe du jeune homme qui se plia en deux de douleur avec un grognement de mécontentement. Christie le bouscula, et il tituba quelques instants alors que la jeune femme le regardait, le souffle court et la gorge nouée. Le bruit d'une voiture lui fit lever les yeux et elle sentit le soulagement l'envahir en reconnaissant la voiture de Steve Harrington. Elle ferma la porte à clés derrière elle, et avant que Billy ne puisse bouger, courut jusqu'au véhicule qui s'était arrêté brusquement sur la route devant sa maison.

\- « _Henderson !_ » hurla Billy en se redressant.

Christie lui envoya un regard noir et s'engouffrât dans l'habitacle de la voiture avant de claquer la portière. Sans même lui parler, Steve enfonça la pédale d'accélération. La jeune femme avait la gorge si serrée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. À ses côtés, le jeune homme avait les doigts crispés sur le volant, et ne savait quoi dire pour rassurer la blonde. Il tourna le regard vers elle et croisa son regard vert qui provoqua chez lui un frisson.

\- « _Désolée ..._ » Elle avait murmuré ce mot, si bas qu'il ne faillit pas l'entendre.

\- « _Ne t'excuses pas pour quelque-chose dont tu n'es pas responsable Christie._ »

La jeune femme sourit, se rappelant qu'elle lui avait répliqué la même chose quelques jours auparavant. Elle soupira en se prenant le visage entre les mains. Steve se mordit la lèvre avant de lui prendre la main, et elle sursauta en sentant la peau du garçon entrer en contact avec la sienne.

\- « _Je t'emmène chez moi. Il ne sait pas où j'habite._ »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et serra davantage la main du jeune homme, sentant la peur et la colère s'évaporer peu à peu, remplacés par un sentiment de sécurité. Les yeux sur la route, Steve commençait à se détendre, bien qu'il n'ait qu'une envie : faire demi-tour et démolir Billy pour avoir osé toucher Christie. Il souffla du nez en enroulant ses doigts autour de ceux de la jeune femme, espérant que ce contact calme cette dernière, et roula silencieusement jusque chez lui. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore couchés, et il n'était pas sûr qu'ils acceptent qu'il ramène une inconnue sous leur toit. Steve sortit de la voiture, et fit signe à Christie de le suivre silencieusement. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison, et lui montra l'escalier du doigt avant de refermer derrière lui avant de lui faire comprendre de monter discrètement.

\- « _Steve ?_ »

Le jeune homme serra les dents, et Christie grimpa les escaliers d'un pas léger alors que Steve arborait une mine décontracté. Lorsque son père apparut dans son champ de vision, il souriait légèrement, contrairement à l'homme devant lui qui le regardait par dessus ses lunettes, l'air sévère.

\- « _Je peux savoir où tu étais ?_ »

\- « _J'étais parti rendre le livre d'une amie d'école_ » mentit Steve avec assurance.

\- « _À 23h, un samedi soir ?_ »

Steve fronça les sourcils en haussant les épaules.

\- « _Une acharnée des révisions._ »

Le père de Steve resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de soupirer, et tourna les talons en marmonnant dans sa barbe, à moitié convaincu par les explications de son fils. Le jeune homme souffla avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, et se dirigea jusque sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Christie l'attendait, assise sur son lit et Steve eut l'impression d'être revenu plusieurs mois auparavant, l'image de Nancy le frappant de plein fouet. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle regardait ses pieds, et semblait gênée. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'elle reprit sa main entre les siennes, et lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, son coeur loupa un battement. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme, qui avait fermé les yeux et semblait apaisée.

\- « _Merci Steve._ »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire de petits cercles du bout des doigts sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme, qui commençait à se calmer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle rouvrit les paupières et croisa le regard de Steve qui l'observait, silencieux. Elle se racla la gorge en réalisant qu'elle était recroquevillé contre le jeune homme, et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, sans pour autant lâcher la main de Steve.

\- « _Tu devrais dormir._ » Il sourit. « _Je vais prendre la chambre d'amis ..._ »

Christie serra les dents en le regardant se lever, et lorsqu'il lâcha sa main, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. La jeune femme ne voulait pas être seule, pas après la soirée qu'elle venait de vivre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il jeta un regard derrière lui et croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- « _Restes._ »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle retira ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste, et se réfugia sous la couverture qu'elle remonta jusqu'à son menton. Steve était en proie à un combat interne, hésitant entre rester et s'en aller. S'il restait, il aurait l'impression de profiter de la situation, même s'il n'avait aucune intention, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Sans un mot, il rebroussa chemin, avant de s'installer aux côtés de la jeune femme qui était recroquevillé sur elle-même, les paupières fermées. Steve ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il appréciait le visage de la jeune femme, d'avantage lorsqu'elle semblait aussi sereine. Son samedi soir ne se déroulait pas de la manière qu'il avait espéré, mais il en était heureux. Le garçon éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux à son tour, et sentit Christie bouger pour poser la tête sur son épaule. Instinctivement, il enroula son bras autour de la nuque de la jeune femme et soupira lentement, repensant aux paroles de Dustin, et se jura intérieurement de ne jamais révéler au garçon le moindre détail cette soirée.

 **Dimanche 22 janvier 1985. 10h26, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Jonathan réfléchissait à toute vitesse, alors que Dustin peinait à reprendre son souffle. Le jeune garçon avait voulu rendre visite à sa cousine, décidé à lui dire la vérité, mais il n'avait trouvé qu'une maison vide. Il avait alors paniqué et s'était réfugié chez les Byers, qui avaient accueillit le garçon, étonnés de le voir débarquer un dimanche matin chez eux. Joyce avait écouté le garçon qui avait prit soin de ne rien mentionner concernant Leia, et lui avait préparé une boisson chaude tandis que ses deux fils regardaient Dustin, aussi paniqués que lui. Jonathan serra les dents.

\- « _Eh merde ... Merde, merde, merde ..._ »

Dustin leva les yeux vers lui, complètement désespéré, et le jeune homme se gifla mentalement en se rappelant du coup de fil auquel ils n'avaient pas répondus le soir précédent. Joyce dormait déjà, et Jonathan n'avait pas atteint le combinée à temps. Ce dernier courut presque jusqu'au téléphone et composa le numéro de Steve Harrington, les mains tremblantes, alors que Will essayait de rassurer son ami.

\- « _Maison Harrington ?_ »

\- « _Bonjour monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais ... Votre fils est-il là ?_ » Jonathan tentait d'avoir l'air calme et détendu, mais sa voix lui semblait être celle d'un autre.

\- « _Qui le demande ?_ »

\- « _Jonathan. Je suis un camarade d'école_ » ajouta-t-il.

Il entendit le père de Steve l'appeler, puis, quelques secondes après, la voix du jeune homme parvint à ses oreilles.

\- « _Byers ?_ »

Jonathan reprit sa respiration et ferma les yeux.

\- « _Christie est introuvable. Dis-moi que tu sais où elle est._ »

\- « _Elle est en sécurité chez moi._ »

\- « _Comment ça, en sécurité ?_ » Il contracta la mâchoire en entendant les mots de Steve, sentant sa tension grimper en flèche.

\- « _Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mes parents partent bientôt ..._ »

\- « _J'arrive tout de suite._ »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il raccrocha, les mains encore tremblantes et légèrement en colère contre Steve Harrington. Pourquoi Christie était-elle chez lui ? Et pourquoi en sécurité ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle laisse tout allumé dans son salon, mais qu'elle avait pensé à fermer la porte à clé ? Dustin le regardait alors qu'il enfilait une veste, le regard sombre et lorsqu'il voulut prendre ses clés, c'est Will qui les prit.

\- « _Tu sais où elle est ?_ »

\- « _Si tu sais, on vient avec toi_ » ajouta Will.

Jonathan souffla du nez en cherchant du soutien avec sa mère, mais cette dernière ne lui adressa qu'un petit sourire en coin en regardant son plus jeune fils qui semblait déterminé. Il leur fit signe de le suivre en suivant du regard Dustin, qui allait surement faire une crise cardiaque en voyant où sa cousine était. Sans un mot, il démarra la voiture, et se mit en route vers la maison Harrington, l'esprit emplit de questions.

 **oOoOoOo**

\- « _Tu peux venir, ils sont partis._ »

Christie soupira en descendant les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, s'attendant à voir les parents de Steve débarquer à tout moment, mais les parents du jeune homme étaient absents pour le reste de la journée, et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du garçon, elle se sentit rassurée, même si elle avait l'impression d'être une fugitive qui se cachait du gouvernement. Alors que Steve était parti dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner, la jeune femme visita le salon, et fut impressionnée par la baie vitrée ainsi que la piscine. Visiblement, Steve n'avait pas de problèmes d'argent, et vivait confortablement. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à l'immense porte fenêtre, et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage, repensant au soir précédent avec un frisson. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui lui était arrivée, et se rendait compte qu'elle allait devoir croiser Billy tous les jours. Maintenant qu'elle savait de quoi il était capable, elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'être seule en sa présence.

\- « _Hey, ça va ?_ »

Elle tourna la tête et remarqua qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts un oreiller si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Christie acquiesça en lâchant le coussin et se tourna vers Steve qui lui avait apporté un café au lait ainsi que quelques viennoiseries qu'il avait trouvé dans ses placards. Elle lui sourit, et le jeune homme s'installa sur le canapé à quelques mètres d'elle, en serrant sa tasse de thé entre ses mains.

\- « _Jolie maison Harrington._ »

\- « _Je commençais à m'habituer à ce que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ..._ » soupira le jeune homme, l'air déçu.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de boire une gorgée de café sous le regard de Steve qui avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de vivre. En une semaine, sa vie avait prit un tournant inattendue et alors qu'il observait Christie qui semblait détendue, il sentait son ventre faire des bonds en se rappelant la nuit précédente. La jeune femme avait dormi à poings fermées mais Steve avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, l'esprit embrouillé et perdu dans ses pensées entre le monde à l'envers, Leia, Christie, Billy Hargrove, les menaces de Dustin, Nancy ... Un bruit de poing contre la porte d'entrée fit sursauter Christie, et alors qu'elle pensait que Billy avait finalement trouvé le domicile de Steve, ce dernier souffla du nez en se préparant mentalement à affronter Jonathan, qui devait être très en colère. À peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il se fit bousculer par une masse de cheveux bouclées.

\- « _Espèce de crétin ! Abruti, sombre enfoiré, fils de ..._ »

\- « _Dustin !_ »

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers sa cousine qui se tenait derrière Steve et qui le regardait, l'air sévère, et il courut vers elle avant de la serrer contre lui, le souffle court. Il avait eu si peur ... Si peur qu'elle ait été enlevé par un démogorgon, si peur qu'elle ait disparu comme Barbara ...

\- « _Hey, doucement gamin, ça va, je suis là_ » murmura Christie à l'oreille de son cousin en caressant ses cheveux bouclés. « _Et tu vas t'excuser auprès de Steve tout de suite !_ »

\- « _Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?_ »

\- « _Parce-que lui a répondu à mon coup de fil, et est venu m'aider._ »

Elle avait tourné la tête vers Jonathan qui regardait ses pieds l'air penaud. Steve fut impressionné de voir l'autorité naturelle qu'elle avait soudainement acquise, et était plutôt heureux de savoir qu'elle prenait sa défense. Le plus âgé des Byers se balança quelques secondes de gauche à droite avant de soupirer.

\- « _T'aider ?_ » Dustin regardait sa cousine l'air interloqué.

\- « _Oui, m'aider._ » Elle déglutit. « _Hargrove était devant chez moi, complètement saoul ... Si Steve n'était pas venu, il aurait surement défoncé ma porte._ »

Jonathan s'en voulait, il s'en voulait vraiment et n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître à tout jamais. Il n'avait pas fait attention à Christie ces derniers jours, au point qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait de gros problèmes avec Billy Hargrove. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre en pestant, alors que Steve le regardait, peiné. Il savait qu'il s'en voulait, mais Jonathan avait déjà beaucoup de soucis, et il n'avait pas à se sentir responsable.

\- « _Je suis vraiment désolé Christie ..._ »

Elle ne prononça pas un mot et lui fit signe de la main qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais Jonathan n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la culpabilité. Il détestait le fait que Steve Harrington ait été plus utile que lui alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours.

\- « _Jonathan ..._ »

Will était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, rassuré de savoir que Christie était en sécurité, mais il se sentait observé depuis quelques instants, et il commençait à se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise. Le garçon regarda autour de lui attentivement, détaillant la forêt aux alentours, et eut l'impression de défaillir en remarquant une lueur bleuté camouflée dans la végétation. Un grognement lui parvint, et il sentit son coeur s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit un monstre ressemblant à un des démochiens qu'il avait déjà vu quelques mois auparavant tout près de la faille. Il se précipita à l'intérieure de la maison, le coeur battant la chamade et referma la porte derrière lui sous le regard incrédule de Christie, alors que Dustin, Jonathan et Steve savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Will lança un coup d'oeil vers son frère, l'air paniqué, qui comprit tout de suite.

\- « _Dustin, maintenant._ »

\- « _Quoi ? Moi ? Vraiment ?!_ »

\- « _Dustin !_ » s'exclama Will.

\- « _Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ » demanda Christie, perdue.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés serra les dents en croisant les prunelles vertes de sa cousine, et souffla du nez en baissant les yeux, la gorge si nouée qu'il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, pas de cette manière. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un couteau sous la gorge. En voyant que Dustin n'était pas prêt à dire quoi que ce soit, Jonathan prit son courage à deux mains, et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- « _Tout ce que tu as entendu est vrai. Le monde à l'envers existe. Les monstres existent. J'adorerais t'expliquer tout maintenant mais ..._ »

Un hurlement strident se fit entendre derrière la porte, et tous se crispèrent. Will agrippa la main de son frère en se réfugiant derrière lui, à deux doigts de s'effondrer, et même si Christie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle commençait à paniquer aussi. Dustin ne l'avait pas lâché et en entendant un deuxième hurlement, il sursauta en jurant.

\- « _Est-ce qu'elle est pas censé éviter que les monstres sortent ?_ » s'écria Steve.

\- « _Mais de quoi vous parlez ?!_ »

\- « _Elle est peut-être trop faible_ » répondit Dustin sans faire attention à ce que disait Christie.

\- « _Elle va venir._ »

Christie s'éloigna des garçons en réalisant ce que Jonathan lui avait dit précédemment. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu était vrai. Mais qu'avait-elle entendu au juste ? Elle n'était plus sûre d'elle-même. Tout ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers jours étaient trop pour elle, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait quelques minutes auparavant, son coeur loupa un battement lorsque son regard se posa sur une forme noire qui ressemblait à un chien de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, mais quand la chose tourna la tête, elle n'avait plus rien d'un chien.

\- « _Putain, putain putain putain ..._ »

Christie était incapable de bouger alors que la créature semblait se rapprocher lentement, et Dustin lança un regard vers Christie, se demandant pourquoi il l'entendait jurer de la sorte. Quand il vit le démochien, il hurla si fort que Steve sursauta. Le sang de ce dernier ne fit qu'un tour, et il courut vers Christie pour l'éloigner de la fenêtre, mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

\- « _Dustin, Will, allez vous mettre à l'abri_ » ordonna Jonathan. « _Christie ..._ »

\- « _Ne me dis pas quoi faire !_ » hurla la jeune femme. « _C'est quoi ce truc ?!_ »

Le démochien, en entendant les éclats de voix, se précipita contre la fenêtre qui résista, provoquant le sursaut des adolescents qui avaient le regard rivé vers le monstre. Steve déglutit en cherchant du regard une arme, quelque-chose qui pourrait les aider à se défendre, mais il avait laissé sa batte dans le coffre de sa voiture, et il avait peur qu'en allant la chercher, la créature détruise la vitre et dévore ses amis. Alors qu'il semblait hésiter, le démochien fonça une seconde fois, sous le regard terrifié de Christie.

\- « _Vas chercher ta batte Harrington !_ »

Steve s'élança vers sa voiture, le ventre noué et le coeur battant la chamade. Jonathan se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui semblait avoir arrêté de respirer.

\- « _Chris ..._ »

\- « _Si on s'en sort je te tue Byers, c'est clair ?_ »

Elle n'avait pas quitté le monstre du regard, alors que celui-ci semblait prêt à se jeter une troisième fois sur la vitre quand un bruit attira son attention. Christie sentit son coeur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la bête avait entendu Steve, et se jeta sur la porte fenêtre pour frapper dessus, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du monstre, mais ce dernier ne lui accordait aucune attention. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la porte alors que Jonathan hurlait son prénom, et la jeune femme se précipita à extérieur.

\- « _Eh ! Ici !_ »

Elle faisait de grands gestes, et la créature tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune femme qui frissonna en entendant le grognement de la bête. La créature hurla, et Christie sursauta en voyant sa gueule s'ouvrir à quelques mètres d'elle. Dustin avait l'impression que son coeur allait lâcher, et lorsque Steve débarqua dans le salon, sa batte à la main, il sentit son ventre se retourner en voyant la jeune femme face au monstre. Cette dernière recula d'un pas alors que le monstre semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus.

\- « _Christie, rentres !_ » hurla Jonathan.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que la créature s'élança vers elle. Steve eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge d'adrénaline, et courut dehors pour se mettre entre la bête et la blonde.

\- « _Goutes plutôt à ça saloperie !_ »

Il envoya sa batte contre la gueule du monstre, qui fut projeté au sol quelques mètres plus loin, immobile, mais Steve savait qu'il ne l'avait pas tué. Alors, il se rapprocha, et frappa à nouveau la bête qui tressauta quelques instants avant de cesser totalement de bouger. Christie le regardait, le souffle court, alors que Jonathan était resté à l'intérieur pour retenir Will et Dustin qui avaient voulus se jeter dehors pour aider les adolescents. Lorsque Steve se retourna vers la jeune femme qui était restée derrière lui, il vit son regard briller, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers elle, cette dernière recula, la main levée vers lui en signe de refus.

\- « _Non ..._ »

\- « _Christie ..._ »

\- « _Je vais vomir._ »

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle sentit son estomac se retourner et le gout de bile lui venir en bouche. Elle se tourna à temps et s'effondrât quelques mètres plus loin dans l'herbe avant de régurgiter son repas du soir précédent, sous le regard peiné des garçons. Dustin sortit, et s'agenouillât à ses côtés, la main sur son épaule. La jeune femme le repoussa légèrement, et se passa la main sur la bouche avant de se relever, tremblante.

\- « _Tu m'as menti._ »

Le jeune garçon se sentit soudainement tout petit face au regard sombre de sa cousine, mais il n'arrivait pas à baisser la tête. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids de la culpabilité.

\- « _Tu m'avais promis de ne plus rien me cacher, et tu as menti ..._ »

\- « _Christie, c'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois ..._ »

La jeune femme déglutit en se frottant le visage. Ils savaient que ce jour arriverait, mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle serait au courant d'une manière aussi brutale. Le cadavre du démochien était encore aux pieds de Steve quand elle se rapprocha de lui, le nez plissé. Alors que Steve s'apprêtait à l'empêcher d'approcher plus du monstre mort, il croisa son regard et comprit pourquoi Dustin s'était soudainement recroquevillé sur lui-même, et la laissa faire. Christie prit une grande inspiration avant d'observer le cadavre qui gisait là, la gueule encore à moitié ouverte. Elle ne fit même pas attention à l'arrivée précipitée de Mike Wheeler, qui était accompagné de sa soeur et d'une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant la cousine de Dustin face au monstre, et Leia sentit sa poitrine gonfler en la reconnaissant. Mike et Nancy se regardèrent, et le garçon comprit ce qui s'était passé.

\- « _Tout le monde va bien ?_ » s'enquit Nancy, inquiète.

\- « _Excepté lui_ » Christie donna un petit coup de pied au monstre « _et toute mon innocence, pas de victimes._ »

Steve faillit exploser de rire en entendant le ton détaché de la jeune femme, surpris. Comment pouvait-elle être si sarcastique dans un tel moment ? Lui-même avait eu du mal à y croire durant plusieurs jours après qu'il ait fait la rencontre du démogorgon d'une manière aussi brutale qu'elle venait de le faire. Le jeune homme se rendit compte que cela leur faisait un nouveau point commun. Christie se redressa, et lança un regard vers les adolescents qui lui faisait face, et renifla.

\- « _Je veux tout savoir. Maintenant. Plus de mensonges._ »

 **oOoOoOo**

Jonathan avait tenu à ramener Christie chez elle, bien que la jeune femme voulait absolument rentrer seule, mais elle n'avait pas résisté lorsqu'il l'avait gentiment prit par le bras pour m'inviter à monter dans sa voiture. Nancy lui avait sourit quand elle était passé à ses côtés mais la blonde n'avait pas levé les yeux vers elle, encore trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Steve sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant l'incompréhension et la peur sur le visage de sa nouvelle amie, mais ne dit rien et laissa Jonathan partir avec elle. Quand ils disparurent derrière la porte, Dustin soupira en s'affalant dans le canapé sous le regard de Leia qui se sentait encore groggy.

\- « _C'était plus facile que ce que j'avais imaginé ..._ » marmonna Mike en se frottant le visage.

\- « _Parles pour toi, elle me déteste maintenant._ »

\- « _Elle ne te déteste pas Dust'_ » répondit Steve.

\- « _Toi, ne me parles pas, compris ?_ » grogna le garçon.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner la tête vers Nancy, qui semblait être la seule à être de bonne humeur. La jeune femme avait bien vu le regard que le garçon avait pour Christie, elle le connaissait presque par coeur. Oui, Nancy était heureuse, car son ex petit-ami semblait enfin tourner la page, et elle ne pouvait que se réjouir de cette nouvelle. Tout ce qu'elle espérait désormais, c'était que la jeune blonde ressente la même chose envers Steve, car il n'avait que trop souffert.

\- « _Christie, parles-moi s'il te plait ..._ »

La jeune femme était restée silencieuse depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez Steve, et lorsque Jonathan parla, elle sursauta. Parler ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à ordonner ses propres pensées, alors comment pouvait-elle prononcer un seule mot ? Elle venait d'apprendre l'existence d'un monde parallèle dans lequel Will Byers avait été retenu par un monstre qui avait tué cette Barbara, et avait été confronté à un démochien. Christie renifla en tournant la tête vers son ami.

\- « _Pour dire quoi ?_ »

\- « _Tu vas refouler tout ça. La colère, la peur, je sais ce que c'est. Et tu vas exploser. Alors vides ton sac maintenant ..._ »

\- « _Je suis fatiguée Jonathan. Et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi._ » Elle croisa ses mains sur ses jambes. « _J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Laisses-moi un peu de temps, tu veux bien ?_ »

Il ne répondit pas, et reporta son attention sur la route en hochant la tête. Le garçon aurait surement préféré qu'elle lui hurle dessus, et le ton presque détaché qu'elle venait d'utiliser ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il savait qu'elle allait craquer, tôt ou tard, et espérait simplement qu'elle ne soit pas seule ce moment-là, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse de bêtise. Lorsqu'il la déposa devant chez elle, il lui adressa un petit sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas, et la regarda s'éloigner le coeur serré, avec l'impression d'avoir perdu son amie. Ce soir-là, Christie ne parla presque pas à ses parents, et mangea à peine avant d'aller se coucher, l'esprit embrouillée. Elle avait refusé le coup de téléphone que Dustin passa, et était monté se coucher tôt. Quand elle passa devant le miroir du couloir menant à sa chambre, elle remarqua alors qu'elle ne portait pas sa veste habituelle mais celle de Steve, et sa gorge se noua. La jeune femme n'avait même pas fait attention lorsqu'elle s'était en allée de la maison du garçon, et soupira avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La veste portait l'odeur du garçon chez qui elle avait passé la nuit, et elle se surprit à humer ce parfum, ressentant ce sentiment de sécurité qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle l'avait vu le soir précédent.

\- « _Crétin d'Harrington ..._ » murmura-t-elle.

Christie s'enroula dans sa couverture, la veste contre le coeur, et s'endormit en regrettant presque de ne pas pouvoir sentir le garçon à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Hihihi ... Mh. J'aime bien ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi, et je vous fais des bisous !**


	8. 8 Not Weak

Hey ! Bon, je suis désolée j'ai un peu tardée ( _encore, mais, vous devez être habitué.e.s maintenant non ?_ ) Je voulais publier jeudi maiiiis vous me connaissez, j'ai complètement oublié. Enfin bref, I'm here !  
Pour celles et ceux qui ont lus les commentaires, jusqu'ici, Jane était absente non pas par véritable choix mais tout simplement parce-que j'avais mal compris la fin de la saison ... Alors, don't worry she's coming ! Genre, très bientôt haha. Je suis désolée !  
Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, bisous à vous et bon week-end ! ( _pas de note de bas de page ce coup-ci, on est concis ! o/_ )

* * *

Lundi 23 janvier 1985. 08h42, Hawkins, Indiana.

Lorsque Steve arriva au lycée ce matin-là, il passa plusieurs minutes à chercher du regard une chevelure blonde, espérant la croiser au détour d'un couloir pour lui parler, s'excuser de lui avoir caché l'existence du Monde à l'Envers, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Le jeune homme n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, ses pensées s'embrouillaient, passant des monstres à l'inconnue, puis sur Billy Hargrove, et Christie. Christie ... Son odeur était sur l'oreiller, et cela faisait parti des choses qui avaient empêchés Steve de s'endormir. Et il ne la voyait nul part dans le lycée. Avec un soupir, il s'adossa contre son casier, le regard perdu vers l'entrée du bâtiment, espérant silencieusement qu'elle apparaîtrait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle poserait ses yeux verts sur lui, et qu'elle lui parlerait comme si tout ce qui s'était passé après qu'ils se soient quittés samedi après-midi ne s'était pas produit. Mais aucune blonde à l'air malicieux ne pointa le bout de son nez.

\- « _Elle ne viendra pas._ »

Steve sursauta en entendant la voix de Jonathan à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait même pas vu s'approcher de lui, et en croisant son regard, il se sentit soudainement stupide. Le garçon qui lui faisait face, lui, ne prêta aucune intention au léger rougissement des joues de Steve, tout l'inverse de Nancy, qui arborait un léger sourire en coin.

\- « _Comment tu peux en être sûr ?_ » Sa voix était plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

\- « _Je suis passé chez elle ce matin_ » répondit Jonathan sans relever l'aigreur du garçon. « _D'après sa mère, elle est malade. D'après moi, elle continue d'utiliser le coup du faux vomi qu'elle a mit au point quand elle avait 11 ans pour louper ses cours de sport._ »

Le coeur de Steve se serra à l'entente de ces mots. Il était triste car il n'allait pas voir Christie aujourd'hui, mais il y avait autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il tourna simplement les talons pour se diriger vers son cours, avec l'impression d'avoir une pierre qui venait de tomber dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas apprécié le ton qu'avait employé Jonathan, et avait l'impression que le jeune homme avait juste voulu lui prouver qu'il la connaissait mieux que lui. Steve secoua la tête de gauche à droite en soufflant du nez. C'était stupide de penser ainsi ! Évidemment qu'il la connaissait mieux. Il la connaissait depuis l'enfance. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle de son premier cours de la journée, l'esprit ailleurs, son regard croisa celui de la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. La pierre dans son estomac s'alourdit mais son coeur se desserra aussitôt, battant la chamade à cause de la colère qui venait de l'envahir brusquement. Steve ne fut pas le seul à ressentir cette haine viscérale. Jonathan avait serré les dents lorsque Billy Hargrove s'était stoppé devant leur salle de cours, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il discutait avec une fille qui semblait hypnotisée par le garçon. Jonathan sentit la main fraîche de Nancy se poser sur son bras et il frissonna. La jeune femme avait bien vu l'expression de son petit-ami changer brusquement, et elle tenta de le calmer.

\- « _Ne fais pas attention à lui ..._ »

\- « _Je ne peux pas Nancy_ » gronda Jonathan en tournant la tête vers elle. « _Pas après ce qu'il a fait._ » Il reporta son attention vers Billy qui souriait toujours, et souffla du nez. « _Comment ose-t-il se pointer là, comme si il n'avait rien fait de mal ..._ »

Le jeune homme enfonça ses poings dans ses poches pour se retenir de les envoyer dans la mâchoire du garçon aux cheveux longs, et Nancy grinça des dents lorsque ce dernier leur adressa un regard noir sans pour autant arrêter de sourire. Maintenant, elle aussi était en colère contre lui, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, et se contenta de tirer son petit-ami par le bras pour le forcer à la suivre dans la salle de cours où les élèves commençaient à s'installer. Tandis qu'elle sortait ses affaires, Jonathan ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ennemi, qui semblait chercher Christie. Son air joyeux disparut, et il grogna légèrement avant de croiser finalement les yeux sombres de Jonathan qui renifla avant de finalement détourner le regard.

\- « _Tu baisses les yeux Byers, c'est bien._ »

\- « _Vas chier Hargrove_ » rétorqua Jonathan.

\- « _Je vois que Christie et toi partagez le même langage grossier ..._ »

Jonathan sentit le sang lui monter à la tête en entendant Billy prononcer le prénom de son ami, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Nancy tourna les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés, donnant à son visage doux un air sévère qu'il n'avait pas vu souvent chez sa petite-amie.

\- « _Ne parles pas d'elle Billy, compris ? On sait très bien ce que tu as fait samedi espèce de minable._ »

Billy se lécha la lèvre inférieur et ricana en entendant la si gentille Nancy Wheeler lui parler de cette manière. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et semblait le défier de lui répondre.

\- « _Oh, oui, samedi soir ..._ » Il ferma les yeux en inspirant longuement. « _Si seulement ce crétin d'Harrington n'était pas intervenu ... Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait craqué._ »

Jonathan serra si fort la mâchoire que ses dents crissèrent et Billy sourit largement en rouvrant les yeux, avant d'enchaîner à voix basse en se penchant légèrement vers les deux adolescents qui semblaient à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour le faire taire.

\- « _Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et sentaient la fraise ... Et sa poitrine collée contre mon torse ..._ » Il mima un frisson de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre. « _J'ai encore la sensation de son coeur battant la chamade ..._ »

\- « _Fermes ta gueule_ » siffla Jonathan. « _Je te jure que je vais te le faire regretter Hargrove._ »

\- « _Monsieur Byers, monsieur Hargrove, quelque-chose à ajouter ?_ »

Leur professeur les toisait d'un air sévère par dessus ses lunettes, et Billy fut forcé de se remettre sur sa chaise, un léger sourire aux lèvres, partagé entre la satisfaction d'avoir mit en colère Jonathan Byers et la frustration lié au souvenir de la soirée de samedi. Lorsqu'il avait vu sa proie s'enfuir aux côtés de Steve Harrington, il avait ressenti une colère noire l'envahir, mais la douleur qui habitait son entrejambe à ce moment l'avait empêché de bouger suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il perde leur trace. Il était alors retourné à la fête, fou de rage, et avait fini ce qu'il avait commencé avec Carol qui ne semblait pas lui en vouloir d'être parti précipitamment quelques instants auparavant. Il n'acceptait pas que Christie puisse le repousser. Personne n'avait jamais repoussé Billy Hargrove, et le pire à ses yeux était surement le fait que cet abruti de Steve Harrington lui plaisait. Il grogna en serrant son crayon entre les doigts, le regard rivé vers la place vide en face de lui. Elle allait le payer très cher. Elle n'avait encore rien vu.

 **oOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'elle avait 11 ans, Christie avait développé une recette imitant à la perfection le vomi, et quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'allait pas dormir du reste de la nuit, elle s'était finalement levée, et avait rejoint la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds pour préparer sa supercherie. Les restes du repas de la veille suffisait largement, accompagné d'eau et de sirop. Ensuite, elle monta le saladier contenant sa mixture, et posa son front une dizaine de minute contre le radiateur, puis avait courut aux toilettes avant de mimer des bruits de régurgitation tout en versant le saladier dans la cuvette avant de cacher le saladier derrière le meuble, à l'abri des regards. Comme elle l'avait espéré, son père s'était levé et l'avait rejoint dans les toilettes avec un petit soupir.

\- « _Retournes te coucher Chris, je vais prévenir le lycée que tu es malade_ » marmonna-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

La jeune femme s'était alors réfugié sous sa couverture et avait attendu patiemment que ses parents partent travailler, écoutant leur conversation matinal, le coup de fil de son père à son école. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Jonathan à la porte de la maison, sa mère lui répondit gentiment qu'elle était malade -mais elle savait que Jonathan ne tomberait pas dans le panneau, il était au courant de sa supercherie-, et lorsque la maison redevint silencieuse, elle s'était levé à nouveau. Elle attrapa quelques vêtements propres et lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, elle se rappela qu'elle portait encore la veste de Steve Harrington. L'odeur commençait à faiblir, à son déplaisir, et elle soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine de douche avec l'espoir que l'eau chaude la détendrait et éloignerait ses mauvais rêves. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ses pensées étaient hantées par l'image du monstre qui avait faillit l'attaquer le jour précédent, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Will, qui avait été enlevé dans ce monde parallèle par une autre créature. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, elle s'habilla rapidement, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée elle croisa son reflet. Son teint était pale, ses yeux semblaient avoir rapetissés pendant la nuit, elle n'avait vraiment pas une bonne mine. Avec un grognement, elle sortit de la salle de bain, et retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler sa paire de chaussures ainsi que sa veste. Il pleuvait légèrement, alors Christie enfonça un bonnet sur sa tête, puis prit son sac et sortit enfin de chez elle. Les cours avaient commencés depuis une bonne heure, et ses parents n'allaient pas rentrer avant la fin de la journée. Elle hésita un court instant à aller voir le sheriff Hopper, mais ses jambes refusaient d'avancer, paralysées par la peur. Elle voulait faire quelque-chose contre Billy, parler à quelqu'un du Monde à l'Envers et elle savait qu'Hopper était au courant, qu'il lui dise qu'il avait une solution pour empêcher cet autre monde de fusionner avec le leur, qu'il allait les protéger des monstres. Christie avait l'impression d'être une petite fille terrorisée, et elle détestait ça.

\- « _Et puis merde_ » pesta-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la cabane du jardin où son père rangeait la batte de baseball qu'il avait depuis l'adolescence, ainsi qu'un pistolet bien dissimulé sous l'établi. La jeune femme cacha le pistolet ainsi qu'une boite de balle dans sa poche, et referma la cabane derrière elle avant de grimper sur son vélo et se mit en route vers la forêt où elle pourrait s'entraîner au tir sans craindre d'être dérangée. Elle ne voulait pas être cette petite fille faible. Elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Elle voulait apprendre à se défendre. Et si un monstre avait le malheur de pointer le bout de son nez, il le regretterait, foi de Henderson !

 **oOoOoOo**

Jim Hopper détestait qu'on le dérange le matin. Les coups de fils se résumaient souvent à un chat dans un arbre, un vélo volé, ou encore des jeunes qui traînaient en ville en faisant les idiots. Mais lorsqu'il reçut un coup de téléphone lui disant que des coups de feus ressemblant au bruit d'une arme avait retentît dans la forêt, près de la maison des Byers, il n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta dans son pick-up et se mit en route vers l'origine du bruit. Tout le long du trajet, il sentait sa tension monter, se demandant pourquoi des coups de feus avaient été tirés dans la forêt, la chasse étant interdite dans cette parcelle de terrain. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Joyce, ni à personne d'autre, mais Jim ne croyait pas un seul instant que le portail ait complètement été fermé. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux possibles monstres qui pourraient s'échapper du Monde à l'Envers. C'est l'esprit embrouillé que Jim Hopper s'arrêta sur le bas côté et décida de continuer à pieds. La forêt était silencieuse, et seul le bruit de la pluie tombant sur les feuilles brisait la quiétude. Jim se mit en route sans vraiment savoir par où commencer, et sursauta lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit droit devant lui.

\- « _Bordel de merde_ » marmonna-t-il en se frottant la barbe.

Il accéléra le pas, déterminé à attraper le petit malin qui s'amusait à tirer tel un cow-boy dans la forêt et lui faire payer pour l'avoir dérangé pendant son deuxième café matinale, mais lorsqu'il vit une petite silhouette se dessiner à l'horizon, l'incompréhension le stoppa net dans son élan. De loin, il était incapable de voir le visage de la personne qui se tenait devant lui, mais les longs cheveux blonds qui s'échappaient du bonnet ainsi que la petite taille et la forme de la silhouette lui confirmait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un adolescent mais d'une jeune femme. Jim se racla la gorge, ce qui provoqua un sursaut chez la blonde qui tourna les talons, le pistolet braqué vers lui. Le sheriff leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix, et lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'adolescente, il manqua de s'étrangler. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en face de Dustin. Seul la couleur de ses yeux ainsi que la forme plus féminine de son visage étaient différents. La jeune femme ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant qu'elle était en train de braquer un agent de police, et lâcha son arme en levant les mains à son tour.

\- « _Excusez-moi chef Hopper, je pensais que c'était ... Autre chose._ »

\- « _Tout va bien gamine_ » répondit Hopper en se rapprochant. « _C'est quoi ton nom ?_ »

\- « _Christie Henderson._ » Elle sourit légèrement. « _Je suis la cousine de Dustin._ »

Hopper hocha la tête, se rappelant alors de ce qu'avait dit Joyce quelques jours auparavant. La jeune femme avait défendue Will ainsi que les autres enfants sans même les connaître, et était une amie de Jonathan. Le sheriff se pencha et attrapa le pistolet qui était à terre, avant de se redresser pour faire face à Christie qui ne semblait pas inquiète de s'être faite surprise en train de tirer au plein milieu de la forêt par le chef de la police. Jim haussa les sourcils en la regardant.

\- « _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ?_ »

\- « _Je m'entraîne_ » répondit-elle en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

\- « _Tu sais qu'il y a les stands de tirs pour ça gamine ?_ » demanda Jim en rangeant le pistolet à sa hanche.

Ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment lui revint alors en mémoire. Elle n'avait pas dit quelqu'un d'autre, mais quelque-chose. La jeune femme haussa les épaules en le regardant.

\- « _Je sais que vous êtes au courant chef Hopper. Pour le Monde à l'Envers, les monstres, le portail ... C'est pour ça que je m'entraîne._ »

\- « _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Henderson_ » grommela Hopper en soufflant du nez.

\- « _Oh vraiment ? Et si je vous demande comment va El' ..._ »

Jim serra les dents en entendant le surnom de la jeune fille qu'il avait recueilli, dont il s'était occupé et qu'il avait protégé pendant près d'un an, jusqu'à l'adopter légalement. L'expression du sheriff dû trahir ses émotions car Christie arborait maintenant un air satisfait, et Jim ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle ressemblait à son cousin en ce moment-même.

\- « _Vous mentez mal pour un agent de police_ » railla Christie.

\- « _Je vois de qui tient Dustin_ » rétorqua Jim. « _Écoute gamine, le portail a été fermé, tu ne cours aucun danger._ »

Il avait beau de pas y croire, il devait la rassurer. Il ne pouvait accepter le fait qu'une adolescente se sente obligée d'apprendre à manier une arme à feu par peur des monstres qui avaient faillis les tuer quelques mois auparavant, et qui avaient tués Bob. Mais lorsqu'il vit la surprise dans le regard de Christie, il sentit son ventre se tordre.

\- « _Vous n'êtes pas au courant de ça ..._ » murmura la jeune femme, l'air ébahi.

\- « _Craches le morceau._ »

\- « _Vous êtes vraiment brusque vous savez ?_ »

Jim Hopper releva les épaules, dominant encore plus l'adolescente qui ne semblait aucunement impressionné par le sheriff qui avait la gorge si noué qu'il fut incapable de répondre. Les craintes de l'homme furent confirmés lorsque Christie prononça ces derniers mots.

\- « _Les monstres sont de retour, chef Hopper._ »

Jim n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui, Joyce ne travaillait pas. C'est pour quoi il décida en une seconde d'aller chez elle, et il ne se retourna pas lorsque Christie le héla. Le sheriff rebroussa chemin jusque son pick-up, l'esprit si embrouillé que ses oreilles en bourdonnaient presque. Il savait que les monstres allaient revenir, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'ils soient déjà de retour. Et l'apprendre de la bouche d'une adolescente de l'âge de Jonathan qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui courait après à cet instant précis l'avait encore plus bouleversé. Il grimpa dans le véhicule et sursauta en voyant Christie monter à ses côtés, le souffle court et l'air déterminé. Hopper se pinça l'arête du nez en retenant un juron.

\- « _Vous ne m'avez pas rendu mon pistolet_ » se justifia Christie.

\- « _Confisqué gamine_ » rétorqua Jim en posant ses mains sur le volant. « _Descends maintenant ou je t'emmène au poste._ »

\- « _Donc vous ne comptiez pas retourner en ville, j'ai tord ?_ »

L'homme croisa le regard vert de la jeune femme et serra à nouveau les dents. Il détestait la déterminations des adolescents, il détestait la perspicacité des enfants, et voilà qu'il se trouvait avec un mélange parfait des deux.

\- « _Vous allez voir Joyce, n'est-ce pas ?_ » continua la blonde en mettant sa ceinture. « _Ça me va. Je viens avec vous._ »

\- « _Génial_ » railla Hopper en allumant le contact. « _Vraiment génial._ »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de céder à une gamine de 17 ans, et pourtant, il se dirigeait vers la maison de Joyce Byers accompagnée de Christie, qui avait croisé ses mains sur ses jambes et avait retiré son bonnets, libérant une masse de boucles impressionnantes. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux personnes. Par chance, le trajet ne dura qu'une poignée de minutes, et la maison des Byers se dessina devant eux avant que la gêne ne vienne s'installer à tour. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Jim se tourna vers Christie qui fixait le tableau de bord.

\- « _Tu me laisses lui parler, compris ? C'est à moi de lui annoncer. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu et par quoi elle est passée et tu manques visiblement de tact, alors ..._ »

\- « _J'ai compris_ » l'interrompît Christie, l'air vexée. « _Je la boucle. On y va ou on continue à s'échanger des piques chef ?_ »

Jim inspira longuement, hésitant brièvement à enfermer Christie dans le pick-up, mais il n'imaginait pas comment expliquer à Joyce pourquoi l'ami de son fils était enfermée dans son véhicule. Il sortit en premier du véhicule, la jeune femme sur les talons, et avant même qu'il ne fasse un pas, la porte de la maison des Byers s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Joyce qui semblait surprise de voir Jim. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Christie qui se tenait derrière le chef Hopper, la surprise se transforma en incompréhension.

\- « _Bonjour Joyce !_ » salua joyeusement Christie alors que Jim levait les yeux au ciel.

\- « _Christie ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours, et ... Que fais-tu avec Jim ?_ » balbutia Joyce en naviguant du regardentre les deux personnes qui se tenait devant elle, l'air perdu.

\- « _Joyce, je dois te parler, à l'intérieur, c'est important_ » annonça Jim d'un ton doux qui étonna Christie.

L'air de la mère de famille changea à nouveau, passant de l'incompréhension à la peur. Et Jim détestait voir cette expression sur le visage de Joyce. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison, il attendit que l'adolescente qui l'accompagnait entre à son tour, et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de retirer son chapeau et s'asseoir sur une des chaises autour de la table dans la cuisine. Joyce retourna à sa place, silencieuse, et reprit sa cigarette sans quitter Jim du regard. Christie, elle, semblait avoir perdu sa jovialité et avait retrouvé son air stressé que le sheriff avait brièvement vu chez elle lorsqu'il l'avait surprise. Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

\- « _Elle est au courant pour le Monde à l'Envers._ »

Christie haussa légèrement les épaules, l'air penaude tandis que Joyce semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, et la mère de famille attrapa la main de la jeune femme en soupirant, l'air désolée, mais avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot, Hopper enchaîna.

\- « _Écoute Joyce, ce que je vais te dire ... Ne va vraiment pas te plaire._ » Jim ne savait pas par où commencer, ni de quel manière lui annoncer.

\- « _Craches le morceau Jim_ » marmonna Joyce en levant les yeux vers lui. « _Ne tournes pas autour du pot._ »

Christie jeta un regard vers le sheriff Hopper qui semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots, et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole. Elle en savait plus que lui sur ce coup-là, et malgré les paroles de Jim précédemment, la jeune femme savait ce qu'avait vécu Joyce. Elle prit la main de cette dernière entre les siennes en lui souriant timidement.

\- « _Vos fils ne voulaient pas vous effrayer Joyce, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne vous ont rien dit ..._ »

\- « _C'est en rapport avec cette fille, mh ?_ » La mère de famille souffla du nez en baissant les yeux. « _Je savais que sa venue ici était un mauvais signe ..._ »

\- « _Calmes-toi Joyce ..._ »

\- « _Tu l'as rencontré, n'est-ce pas ?_ » coupa-t-elle en s'adressant à Christie. « _Jonathan aussi, ils m'ont mentis, ils ..._ »

\- « _Ne voulaient pas vous inquiéter_ » finit Christie en tournant la tête vers le chef Hopper, en quête de soutien. « _Ils comptaient vous le dire ..._ »

\- « _Je suis leur mère, Christie !_ » s'écria Joyce en se redressant. « _Et ils ne m'ont rien dis ! Et ... Et comment tu as su pour tout ça ?_ »

Jim haussa les sourcils en questionnant du regard la jeune femme, curieux lui aussi. Elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de la manière dont elle avait été mise au courant, et Joyce savait que les enfants avaient mis au point un langage et s'étaient promis de ne rien lui dévoiler quant au Monde à l'Envers. Alors pourquoi avaient-ils renoncés si rapidement ? La seule raison à cela aurait été que Christie le devine toute seule, ou pire encore.

\- « _Tu en as vu un_ » souffla Jim en serrant la mâchoire. « _C'est pour ça que tu t'entraînais. Tu en as déjà croisé un, c'est ça ?_ »

Christie se sentait soudainement très mal à l'aise, et se rendit compte qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être en cours à cet instant précis, quitte à devoir supporter Billy Hargrove. La jeune femme croisa ses doigts et leur raconta alors tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'elle avait apprit le jour précédent, sans omettre le moindre détail, allant jusqu'à expliquer la raison de sa présence chez Steve Harrington. Tandis que Joyce semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes face au récit de la blonde, Jim tiqua et ne put s'empêcher de relever un détail. Il n'avait pas lâché l'adolescente du regard, et se frotta la barbe en inspirant. Tout cela lui semblait si insensé. Ces adolescents avaient tant subit, et maintenant, leurs pires cauchemars étaient de retour. Jim décida de s'en aller, voyant que Christie n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger de chez Joyce. Après tout, la jeune femme connaissait très bien la mère de famille, et alors que Jim se levait, cette dernière lui adressa un regard en se rapprochant légèrement de lui.

\- « _Merci._ »

Hopper hocha la tête; et Joyce sourit légèrement, et Hopper tourna les talons en ouvrant la porte, avant de sortir de la maison, le coeur serré. Il n'avait pas oublié la raison pour laquelle la jeune Henderson avait atterrît chez Steve Harrington, et alors qu'il remontait dans son pick-up, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de reconstituer la scène qu'elle avait brièvement décrite, pouvant presque sentir la peur qu'elle avait du ressentir en voyant Billy Hargrove devant chez elle, et surtout face au démochien qui avait failli l'attaquer. Le sheriff contracta la mâchoire en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la forêt, et jura en frappant le tableau de bord, la gorge nouée. Il était le sheriff, il s'était promit de protéger cette ville, et surtout ces enfants. Mais il avait faillit à sa tâche, et les monstres étaient de retour. Plus nombreux, plus puissants. Et la seule personne qui pouvait les sauver était cette inconnue qui semblait avoir un passé aussi sombre que Jane. Jim renifla en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue, et se gara devant le commissariat, incapable de bouger de son véhicule. Il devait la rencontrer.

 **oOoOoOo**

Steve avait passé la journée à éviter Jonathan et Nancy, jusqu'à préférer manger à l'extérieur pour ne pas avoir à se justifier quant à son attitude froide du matin à l'égard du jeune homme. Mais il avait également passé sa journée à éviter Billy Hargrove, non pas par peur de se faire insulter, mais pour ne pas être tenté de lui envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire. Cependant, lorsqu'il sortit de son dernier cours, il croisa le regard bleu de son exe, et soupira alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

\- « _J'irai m'excuser plus tard Nancy_ » grommela Steve en voulant la contourner, mais la jeune femme le rattrapa par le bras, l'air surprise.

\- « _Non, Steve attends, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler ..._ »

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils en voyant que Nancy semblait partagée entre la joie et l'incompréhension. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en voyant Jonathan se rapprocher à son tour, le même air inquiet au visage.

\- « _Hopper est devant le lycée._ »

Ce fut au tour de Steve d'être surpris par la révélation, et sans un mot, le jeune homme se précipita dehors, curieux de savoir pourquoi le sheriff était là aujourd'hui. Il pensa un instant à une possible faille, mais il balaya bien vite cette option. Si Jim avait vu un monstre, il n'aurait surement pas attendu patiemment devant le lycée, mais aurait débarqué en plein cours pour les forcer à dire toute la vérité. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de ce dernier, Steve déglutit face à son air sévère.

\- « _Il sait._ »

\- « _Comment pourrait-il être au courant ?_ » gémit Nancy.

\- « _Il n'est pas là pour ça ... Regardez._ »

Jonathan suivit du coin de l'oeil Billy Hargrove se diriger vers sa voiture, l'air sombre, mais alors qu'il passait à coté du sheriff sans lui accorder un seul regard, ce dernier lui agrippa le bras en fronçant les sourcils. Nancy tendit l'oreille, et bien que Jim parlait à voix basse, elle entendit chaque mot de leur conversation.

\- « _Deux secondes, Hargrove_ » gronda Hopper. « _Je vais être bref, et tu vas gentiment m'écouter._ » Il sourit légèrement. « _Si jamais j'apprends que tu as refoutu un pied devant chez Christie Henderson, ou que tu as posé ta main sur elle, je t'arrête pour tentative d'agression et harcèlement. Compris ?_ »

Billy déglutit à son tour et sentit son coeur louper un battement. Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête et le sourire de Jim s'élargit alors qu'il lâcha le bras du garçon.

\- « _Parfait. Maintenant dégages de ma vue._ »

Steve et Jonathan, qui avaient entendus eux aussi, faillirent s'étouffer avec leur salive en entendant Jim Hopper être aussi sérieux, et Nancy ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux en voyant l'air choqué de Billy qui ne s'attendait surement pas à ça venant du sheriff. Mais surtout, les trois adolescents se posaient la même question : Comment avait-il su ? Hopper tourna la tête vers eux et leur satisfaction d'avoir vu Billy Hargrove être ridiculisé de la sorte fut vite remplacé par la crainte, et tandis que le sheriff se rapprochait d'eux, les adolescents se sentaient devenir de plus en plus petits. Jim renifla en les regardant les uns après les autres, avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

\- « _Écoutez-moi bien vous trois. J'ai été appelé ce matin en urgence parce-que votre petite copine blonde au sale caractère était en train de tirer au pistolet dans la forêt. Vous avez quelque-chose à dire à propos de ça ?_ »

Le coeur des trois jeunes loupèrent un battement lorsqu'ils comprirent que Christie avait été surprise la main dans le sac. Steve était inquiet quant à son état et se demandait si elle était en sécurité, tandis que Jonathan se sentait responsable de ce que la jeune femme avait fait. Elle avait peur, et pour vaincre sa peur, elle avait décidé d'apprendre à tirer seule, dans la forêt, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Nancy, elle, se rendit compte qu'elle avait plus de points communs avec Christie qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle aussi était passé par cet état de crainte quelques mois auparavant. Mais aucun ne prononça un seul mot, et Hopper enchaîna, la voix encore plus basse.

\- « _Et pour couronner le tout, il semblerait qu'elle soit au courant de tout. Et même plus._ _Alors maintenant, tous ensembles, eux compris_ » il pointa du doigt le groupe d'enfants qui venaient tout juste de sortir du collège et qui s'étaient stoppés net en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant le lycée, avant de reporter son attention vers les adolescents qui lui faisaient face. « _On va aller en discuter chez Joyce, où votre copine est surement encore. Et croyez-moi, ça va barder._ »

Sans attendre leur réponse, Jim tourna les talons et remonta dans son pick-up avant d'allumer le contact, sans quitter du regard le groupe qui s'était formé devant lui. Les enfants avaient rejoint les adolescents, l'air penaud. Steve fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de ses jambes et fit signe aux enfants de le suivre, avant de se diriger vers sa voiture le ventre noué. Dustin et Mike le suivirent, tandis que le reste des enfants décidèrent de rester avec Jonathan et Nancy. Les trois plus âgés se lancèrent un dernier regard avant que Steve ne monte dans la voiture, le coeur battant la chamade.

\- « _On est mort._ »

\- « _On est plus que mort_ » grommela Mike.

\- « _Fermez-là tous les deux_ » ordonna Steve en serrant le volant entre ses doigts. « _Tout va bien se passer._ »

Mais il n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

 **oOoOoOo**

Leia avait sentit cette faille s'ouvrir si brusquement qu'elle en avait eu le souffle coupé tant la douleur était intense. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir pour rejoindre la maison des Byers, elle changea de destination, et chercha l'emplacement de la faille quelques instants avant de sentir une nouvelle vague de douleur qui lui arracha un grognement. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle sensation. La jeune femme inspira avant de se diriger vers la faille, avec l'impression d'avoir un poignard enfoncé dans sa poitrine. La pluie avait cessé, et l'air était si humide qu'elle pouvait sentir sa veste s'humidifier à chacun de ses pas dans la forêt. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la lueur bleuté caractéristique des failles, un craquement derrière elle la fit se retourner. Un hurlement strident lui perça les tympans alors qu'une forme noir lui fonçait dessus. Leia leva la main et repoussa son assaillant à l'aide d'une puissante onde de choc qui projeta ce dernier contre un arbre et tomba au sol, inerte. Leia fronça les sourcils en posant son regard sur la chose qui venait de l'attaquer et sentit son estomac se nouer. C'était un monstre, un monstre comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Son long corps était recouvert de piques qui se dressaient, menaçants, et sa gueule allongées étaient encore grande ouverte. Ses dents acérées brillaient sous la lumière du soleil couchant.

\- « _Qu'est-ce que ..._ »

Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre, suivit de plusieurs autres, et Leia eut l'impression de défaillir en comprenant qu'elle était prise au piège au milieu d'une véritable meute de monstres inconnus, beaucoup plus dangereux que les démochiens. La jeune femme déglutit. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à eux, et lorsqu'elle vit l'un d'eux foncer à nouveau sur elle, son esprit se dirigea vers les deux seules personnes qui pouvaient l'aider, en priant qu'ils l'entendent et viennent à son secours.


	9. 9 Here We Go Again

**Bonjour/bonsoir à vouuuus ! Je suis désolée, encore une fois j'ai un ou deux jours de retard, mais pour ma défense, sachez qu'il y a une assez bonne raison à cela ! En effet, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu, je viens de commencer une nouvelle histoire sur l'univers de Twilight, l'un de mes premiers amours ... Je me suis fait la main sur cet univers il y a plus de 10 ans maintenant, et j'ai eu envie de retourner sur ce monde (et surtout, mes premiers crushs, à savoir nos ami(e)s les Volturis.  
BREEEEF, je vous laisse avec un chapitre un peu plus court qu'habituellement, mais qui j'espère vous plaira quand même ! Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Lundi 23 janvier 1985. 16h47, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Lorsque Jane ressentit cette déchirure à la poitrine, elle se tenait debout au milieu du salon, un verre d'eau à la main. L'enfant serra les doigts en étouffant un hoquet de douleur, ne comprenant pas d'où elle pouvait bien venir, mais quand son esprit fut envahit d'images n'appartenant à aucun de ses souvenirs, elle comprit. Ce qu'elle voyait appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour projeter sa vision aux alentours par la seule force de la pensée, et Jane ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de faire une chose pareille, mais la voix qu'elle entendit dans sa tête n'était pas celle de Kali.

\- « _Aides-moi ..._ »

La voix semblait venir de partout et de nul part à la fois. L'enfant ferma ses yeux avant de se concentrer sur la voix, et lorsqu'elle sentit sa poitrine se déchirer une seconde fois, elle serra les dents si fort qu'elles grincèrent. Elle était en train de ressentir tout ce que la propriétaire de la voix ressentait, et elle souffrait le martyre, une douleur que Jane n'avait encore jamais vécu. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en essayant de déterminer où l'inconnue pouvait se trouver, mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre que des arbres à perte de vue. Elle était perdue dans la forêt, et la forêt était bien vaste. Jane était persuadée cependant qu'elle n'était pas très loin. L'enfant pouvait presque sentir sa force vibrer près d'elle. Avec un dernier effort, elle entra dans cette transe particulière qui lui avait permis dans le passé de voir Mike à son insu. Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme qui peinait à tenir debout, Jane sentit son coeur s'arrêter. C'était _elle_ , celle qui les avait toutes précédées, celle qui avait créé le Monde dont elle avait ouvert le portail. Elle la voyait, son visage exempt de tout défaut reconnaissable entre mille, visage crispé dans une expression de douleur intense. Jane plissa les yeux et vit avec horreur qu'elle semblait blessée et saignait abondamment. L'enfant serra les lèvres avant de penser à Jim. Que dirait-il si il savait qu'elle s'était aventurée seule dans les bois alors qu'elle en avait l'interdiction ? Et où était-il d'ailleurs ?

\- « _On n'est pas stupide ..._ » marmonna Jane.

Mais _elle_ avait besoin d'aide. _Elle_ l'avait appelé. _Elle_ avait puisé dans ses dernières ressources assez de force pour lui demander son aide. Alors, sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, Jane enfila sa veste avant de se concentrer uniquement sur cette vibration qui lui indiquait où se trouvait la jeune femme. Elle devait lui venir en aide. Elle était sa soeur, et elle avait toujours protégée sa famille.

 **oOoOoOo**

Christie n'avait pas bougé de chez Joyce, et lorsque les adolescents et les enfants entrèrent dans la maison de la mère de famille accompagnés de Jim Hopper, elle se ratatina sur le canapé dans lequel elle venait tout juste de s'installer, aux côtés de Joyce, qui venait de changer brutalement d'expression, passant de l'incompréhension face au silence de ses enfants à la colère. Elle n'en voulait pas à Will, mais à Jonathan, qui lui avait promit de s'occuper de cette fille et qui l'avait trahi. Ce dernier baissa la tête en voyant le regard furieux que sa mère avait posé sur lui, et alors que Jim refermait la porte derrière eux, Joyce se redressa, le coeur battant.

\- « _Vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de la situation ?_ » siffla-t-elle.

Les deux enfants Byers déglutirent en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre, penauds. Leur mère se rapprocha d'eux lentement, les poings sur les hanches.

\- « _Comment tu as pu me mentir de la sorte Jonathan ? Tu m'avais promis !_ »

\- « _Je n'ai pas menti, j'ai seulement ... Voulu te protéger de tout ça_ » répondit Jonathan sans pour autant lever les yeux.

\- « _Et quand comptais-tu me dire pour cette fille ? Et tout le reste ?_ » Joyce haussa les sourcils. « _Parce-que tu comptais me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Le jeune homme serra les lèvres en relevant la tête avant de souffler du nez, mais ce fut son frère qui répondit à sa place. Will n'avait aucune idée de quand il comptait dire la vérité à sa mère, aucun d'entre eux n'y avait vraiment pensé. Tout avait été si vite qu'eux-même avant encore du mal à s'y retrouver.

\- « _On est désolés, maman. Vraiment désolés._ »

En entendant la voix légèrement tremblante de son fils, Joyce capitula dans la seconde et fondit vers Will pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas en colère, elle craignait simplement pour ses enfants et ne pouvait accepter le fait que tout avait recommencé. Les monstres, le Monde à l'Envers, les enfants aux pouvoirs psychiques ... Elle se demandait si un jour, tout cela allait cesser. Si un jour, ils retrouveraient une vie normale, loin de tout ça. Jonathan se joignit à sa mère et son frère en les serrant sans ses bras, le coeur plus léger, tandis que Dustin s'était rapproché de Christie qui était si immobile et pale qu'elle ressemblait à une statue de cire assise dans le canapé. Le garçon renifla, ce qui la fit réagir, et elle leva les yeux vers son cousin qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ses mains.

\- « _Viens par là_ » marmonna-t-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

À peine s'était-il installé qu'elle passa son bras autour de sa nuque avant de le serrer contre lui en soupirant légèrement. Dustin sourit en lui rendant son étreinte, heureux de voir qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus de lui avoir menti.

\- « _Je t'avais dis que c'était compliqué_ » dit-il avec un air malicieux.

Christie leva les yeux au ciel en enfonçant la casquette du garçon sur sa tête pour le faire taire, et tourna les yeux vers le reste du groupe qui était resté debout, indécis. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Steve qui avait regardé les deux Henderson se rabibocher, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, elle sentit ses joues rosir, ce que le jeune homme remarqua, car elle vit son sourire s'agrandir légèrement. Ce dernier avait l'impression que son estomac pesait moins lourd, comme si la pierre qu'il avait sentit toute la journée s'était évaporé à l'instant où il avait franchit le seuil de la maison des Byers et qu'une masse de boucles blondes était apparu dans son champ de vision. Le fait qu'elle rougisse en le voyant le fit se sentir fier, et il gonfla la poitrine en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, satisfait de voir qu'elle n'était pas totalement indifférente à sa présence. Dustin souffla du nez en voyant les réactions des deux adolescents. L'enfant se redressa légèrement avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé, l'air morose.

\- « _Non mais c'est pas vrai ..._ »

\- « _Dust', c'est bon_ » grommela Maxine en levant les yeux au ciel. « _T'es fatiguant à la fin._ »

\- « _Vas te faire ... AIE !_ » s'exclama-t-il en sentant la main de Christie le frapper à l'arrière de son crâne. « _Pourquoi tu me claques ?_

\- « _Parce-que je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez que tu te comportes comme si j'étais une enfant_ » répliquaChristie en le regardant, les sourcils froncés. « _Et tu la méritais celle-là, pour avoir pris la fuite vendredi._ »

\- « _Mais ..._ »

\- « _Non, pas de mais Dusty._ »

Hopper observait les deux jeunes gens, remarquant les joues roses de la blonde et l'air grognon de l'enfant, avant de voir finalement l'air satisfait de Steve ainsi que son léger sourire, ce qui le fit pouffer. Visiblement, le jeune homme avant du succès auprès de la famille Henderson. Alors que l'ambiance semblait presque irréelle tant elle transpirait la normalité et l'insouciance, Will s'écroula au sol, le corps agité de spams sous le regard horrifié de Joyce et Jonathan, brisant la quiétude qui s'était installé dans le salon.

\- « _Will !_ »

Mais l'enfant n'entendait pas les cris de sa mère et Jonathan, ni ceux de ses amis. Il ne voyait même plus leurs visages, et avait l'impression que son corps était transpercés par des centaines de coups de couteaux à intervalles réguliers, tant la douleur était intense. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce que cela signifiait et lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, les visages de Jane et de Leia lui apparurent dans un éclair.

\- « _Elles sont en danger !_ »

Le garçon s'était relevé aussi rapidement qu'il s'était écroulé au sol, sous le regard incrédule de sa famille qui semblait ne pas savoir comment agir à cet instant précis. Christie s'était précipité vers Will, tombant presque au sol à ses côtés, et Dustin l'avait suivit, et les deux Henderson se lancèrent un regard inquiet en voyant que l'enfant était aussi pale que son t-shirt. Hopper haussa les sourcils en passant le bras derrière le dos du garçon pour le soutenir.

\- « _Comment ça, elles ? Je croyais que ..._ » Jim inspira lentement. « _Jane est avec elle._ »

Mike sentit son coeur s'arrêter un court instant en entendant le prénom de l'enfant qui lui manquait tant, comme si son organe avait lui aussi entendu et le visage de Jane lui apparût dans ses pensées. Il leva les yeux vers Hopper qui avait la mâchoire contractée et remarqua son air inquiet, bien qu'il devait arborer le même à cet instant précis. Joyce prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains en le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- « _Will, dis-moi, mon coeur, tu peux les voir ?_ »

\- « _Non ... Enfin, je les ai vu brièvement_ » l'enfant secoua la tête de gauche à droite en serrant les lèvres. « _Je les sens ... Elles sont dans la forêt, près de la falaise, à quelques kilomètres de ..._ »

\- « _Je sais où est la falaise_ » l'interrompît Jim en hochant la tête.

\- « _Alors on y va tout de suite._ »

Mike s'était déjà précipité vers la porte, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir il se sentit soulever dans les airs par des bras puissants avant d'être reposé à quelques mètres, et en levant les yeux, il reconnut Steve qui l'avait éloigné de l'entrée de la maison, et qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

\- « _Hors de question ! On ne peut pas foncer tête baissée comme des abrutis !_ »

\- « _Arrêtes de faire la babysitter Harrington !_ » s'exclama Mike qui avait sentit sa colère grimper en flèche, en même temps que son inquiétude quand il avait comprit que Leia et Jane étaient en danger.

\- « _Mike ça suffit_ » ordonna Hopper en se rapprochant de lui. « _Il a raison ..._ »

\- « _Non, il a tort ! On doit y aller sans tarder !_ »

\- « _Ce ne sont pas des démochiens ..._ »

Will avait le regard rivé vers son meilleur ami, et bien qu'habituellement, il l'aurait suivit sans hésiter, cette fois-ci l'enfant était terrifié et ne pouvait sortir de sa tête l'image de la demi douzaines de bêtes noires qui faisait chacun la taille et le gabarie de 3 démochiens. Jonathan déglutit en regardant son frère.

\- « _Des hurleurs ..._ »

\- « _C'est impossible_ » souffla Dustin, les yeux écarquillés.

\- « _C'est quoi des hurleurs ?_ »

\- « _Des monstres de Donjon et Dragon, ils sont grands, puissants, et ils attaquent en meute des vagabonds seuls, ce qui font d'eux des créatures très lâches. Leur hurlement est si perçants qu'il est leur plus grande force, et ..._ »

Christie s'arrêta dans son monologue en sentant le regard incrédule de Jim et de Steve sur elle, alors que son cousin la couvait d'un regard brillant de fierté.

\- « _Mais ce sont des monstres venant d'un jeu_ » ajouta-t-elle en sentant ses joues rosir à nouveau. « _Ils ne sont pas ... Réels._ »

\- « _C'est ce que j'ai vu_ » Will hocha frénétiquement la tête. « _On doit les aider._ »

\- « _On ? Qui ça, on ?_ » Hopper pinça les lèvres. « _Hors de question que vous veniez, vous êtes des gosses, et ..._ »

\- « _Et quoi, vous allez nous demander de rester sur le banc de touche c'est ça ?_ » l'interrompît Mike en haussant les sourcils, l'air moqueur. « _On sait très bien comment ..._ »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, car au même moment, Christie se précipita à l'extérieur de la maison, le visage totalement fermé et les yeux rouges. Jonathan serra la mâchoire et, alors qu'il était tiraillé entre l'envie de la suivre pour être présent, la supporter moralement et l'envie de rester avec son frère et élaborer un plan pour aider les deux jeunes femmes aux pouvoirs psychiques qui étaient dans une situation grave à en croire l'air de plus en plus souffrant de Will, mais avant qu'il ne fasse un choix, Steve lui tapota l'épaule avant de suivre la jeune blonde sur le porche de la maison, et Hopper souffla du nez en reportant son attention sur Mike qui avait échangé son air moqueur contre un air inquiet et désolé. La blonde n'avait pas supporté les cris qui résonnaient dans le salon des Byers et avait préféré s'en aller avant de se mettre à crier elle aussi. La jeune femme prenait lentement conscience de ce dans quoi elle venait de plonger, un monde remplit de créatures dignes de ses livres fantastiques et de ses jeux de rôles, un monde dans lequel son cousin nageait, et évoluait depuis plus d'un an, ainsi que ses amis. Elle renifla en pliant les genou avant de s'adosser contre la voiture du sheriff à quelques mètres de la maison, le regard perdu vers la forêt dans laquel des monstres se baladaient surement.

\- « _Hé, Henderson ..._ » Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Steve qui avançait vers elle, les mains dans les poches. « _Ça va ?_ »

\- « _J'en sais rien. C'est trop ... Tout ça, c'est ... Incroyable. Et effrayant._ » Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres. « _Vous entendre en parler au passé c'est juste ..._ »

\- « _Irréel ?_ » finit-il à sa place. « _J'ai eu du mal moi aussi au début._ »

\- « _Parce-que tu trouves ça censé même maintenant ?_ »

\- « _Un point pour toi._ »

Steve haussa les épaules en s'adossant à son tour contre le pick-up, le regard dirigé vers Christie qui n'avait pas quitté la forêt des yeux, l'air inquiet. Elle était toujours aussi pale, et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Sous les rayons du soleil qui se couchait, la fine cicatrice au dessus de son arcade était bien plus visible, et le jeune homme ne put retenir sa main. Lorsqu'il effleura du bout des doigts la blessure qui avait cicatrisé depuis des années, la blonde frissonna mais ne détourna pas le regard vers le propriétaire de la main qui venait de toucher son visage.

\- « _Été 1980, je la dois à Jonathan._ » Les lèvres de la jeune femme tressaillirent à ce souvenir. « _J'essayais de le suivre dans cet arbre là_ » elle pointa du doigt un des chênes en face d'elle « _et ... Disons que la branche n'a pas supporté mon poids. Je suis tombée face contre terre, et je me suis ouverte l'arcade. C'était une super journée, et mes parents en veulent encore à Jonathan._ » Elle souriait largement maintenant.

\- « _Je l'aime bien cette cicatrice._ »

Christie tourna enfin la tête vers lui et croisa le même regard avec lequel il la regardait samedi, lors de leur rendez-vous/révisions/elle ne savait pas vraiment comment appeler cela. Son ventre fit un bond, alors que Steve n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, excepté ses lèvres qui étaient étirées en un léger sourire. Il avait réussit à la calmer avant qu'elle ne se laisse dominer par ses propres sentiments, et pour cela, la jeune femme lui en était redevable. Elle se racla la gorge avant de reporter son attention vers la forêt en essayant d'ignorer les battements de son coeur qui s'était affolé -quand diable cet idiot d'Harrington avait commencé à lui retourner le cerveau à ce point ?-, et souffla du nez avant de sursauter en entendant la porte de la maison s'ouvrir à nouveau sur Hopper qui était suivit par Joyce et son plus grand fils. En voyant les adolescents affalés sur son véhicule, le sheriff fronça les sourcils, et son regard croisa celui de Steve. Ce dernier le questionna silencieusement, mais lorsque les enfants sortirent à leur tour, il comprit qu'ils venaient encore une fois de tenter d'accompagner les plus vieux, mais qu'ils s'étaient à nouveau prit une veste.

\- « _... Qu'on va rester là sans rien faire ?_ » La voix de Lucas était forte. « _Hors de question !_ »

\- « _Je ne vous laisse pas le choix_ » rétorqua Hopper sans tourner la tête vers Lucas.

\- « _Et nous non plus !_ » Dustin semblait déterminé.

\- « _Dust, tu n'iras pas là-bas._ » Christie s'était redressée et faisait face à son cousin qui fronça les sourcils en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- « _Tu ne m'empêchera pas de ..._ »

\- « _Si, justement, je vais t'en empêcher_ » l'interrompît la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « _Toi et les autres au passage. Vous êtes des gosses ! Et vous voulez vous battre contre ... Ça ?! Vous êtes complètement cinglés !_ »

\- « _Tu te prends pour qui au juste ?_ » s'exclama Mike en se rapprochant d'elle. « _Tu crois que tu vas nous empêcher d'aller sauver nos amies ?_ »

\- « _S'il faut que je vous attache les uns aux autres et que je vous enferme dans ma cave, je le ferai._ »

Mike resta silencieux alors que Christie le regardait avec un air autoritaire, et alors qu'elle semblait prête à passer à autre chose, l'enfant, rongé par la colère, ne contrôla plus ses mots. Il renifla en haussant les épaules.

\- « _Steve aurait dû te laisser seule avec Billy samedi. Au moins on aurait la paix._ »

A l'instant où ces mots franchirent ses lèvres, le garçon les regretta, et lorsqu'il vit le visage de la jeune blonde se fermer totalement, arborant désormais un regard neutre, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Mike n'essaya même pas d'éviter la main de Nancy qui s'abattit sèchement sur sa joue avec un bruit sec, et tourna les talons sans un mot avant de se réfugier dans le salon des Byers, la colère ayant été remplacée par la culpabilité d'avoir blessé Christie. A l'extérieur, Dustin avait tenté de prendre la main de sa cousine, mais celle-ci avait reniflé en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches.

\- « _Christie ..._ » tenta Joyce, qui était choquée de la réaction de Mike.

\- « _Ça va_ » répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. « _Allez-y, je surveille les enfants._ »

\- « _Tu es sûre ?_ » demanda Jonathan.

La jeune blonde hocha la tête et tourna les talons à son tour sans un mot ni même un regard, suivi de près par son cousin. Lucas et Maxine se jetèrent un regard et suivirent à leur tour les Henderson, tandis que Will n'avait pas bougé, les lèvres serrées. Il serra sa mère dans ses bras, et cette dernière lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre avant de lui embrasser le front.

\- « _On doit y aller_ » marmonna Hopper. « _Joyce ..._ »

La mère de famille hocha la tête, les yeux embués de larmes et se décida a lâcher son fils qui serra la main de son frère avant de retourner dans sa propre maison, le coeur serré et le ventre noué. Joyce renifla avant de tourner les talons, et essuya ses yeux humides, les mains tremblantes.

\- « _Allons-y_ » marmonna-t-elle. « _Jonathan, Nancy, Steve, vous n'êtes pas ..._ »

\- « _Joyce, on ne va pas vous laisser les affronter seuls_ » l'interrompît la jeune femme.

\- « _Vous êtes complètement cinglés_ » grommela Hopper.

\- « _On veut juste en finir, Jim._ » Steve serra les lèvres. « _Un de ces monstres s'est pointé chez dans mon jardin hier, je refuse que cela se produise chez quelqu'un d'autre._ »

Avant de monter dans le pick-up du sheriff, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil vers la maison dont la porte venait de se refermer sur Will, et ressentit un pincement au coeur en repensant aux mots que Mike avait eut à l'egard de Christie. Il n'osait imaginer ce que devait traverser cette dernière, et l'enfant avait surement aggravé ses pensées noires, alors que Steve avait réussit quelques secondes auparavant à la faire sourire. L'adolescent souffla du nez sans prononcer un seul mot, alors qu'il sentait Jonathan et Nancy s'installer à ses côtés. Jim alluma le contact du véhicule avec un soupir.

\- « _Et c'est reparti pour un tour._ »

 **oOoOoOo**

Jane et Leia n'avaient pas prononcés un mot, mais le regard qu'elles s'étaient échangées lorsque l'enfant était arrivée à quelques mètres de la faille leur avait suffit. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'elles repoussaient tant bien que mal les créatures dans la faille en usant de leurs pouvoirs psychiques, et le sang qui coulait du nez des deux femmes reflétaient leurs efforts mais elles commençaient à fatiguer. Malgré tout, elles n'avaient pas l'intention de lâcher prise et se protégeaient l'une l'autre. Lorsqu'un des monstres avait tenté de se jeter sur Jane, Leia l'avait propulsé vers la faille d'un simple geste du doigt sous l'effet de l'adrénaline mais elle avait sentit que cet ultime effort était le dernier qu'elle pouvait fournir. Elle s'écroula au sol avec un râle de douleur tant elle était épuisée et Jane se précipita vers elle, l'air inquiète. L'enfant caressa la joue de Leia, les sourcils froncés.

\- « _Tu dois tenir ..._ »

\- « _Je ne peux pas_ » murmura Leia en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue. « _Je n'en peux plus ... J'ai si mal ..._ »

\- « _Je ne peux pas le faire seule_ » répondit Jane à voix basse. « _Je sais que tu peux le faire ... Un dernier effort, je t'en prie ..._ »

\- « _JANE !_ »

Le coeur de l'enfant se gonfla lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Jim Hopper derrière elle, et elle tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Il n'était pas seul, et elle reconnut les silhouettes de Joyce, Nancy, Jonathan et Steve qui courraient vers les deux jeunes femmes. Avec un soupir, Leia se redressa légèrement et tenta de se relever mais ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à supporter son poids et elle faillit s'écrouler à nouveau, mais Steve se précipita vers elle et passa son bras sous ses aisselles avant qu'elle ne flanche.

\- « _Elle est blessée_ » soupira Nancy en se rapprochant de Leia.

Le regard de cette dernière croisa celui de Joyce et la mère de famille comprit en la regardant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente qui n'avait rien demandé et qui se battait depuis des semaines contre les monstres pour les protéger, et en voyant ses blessures et son air épuisée, Joyce sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme à la peau d'albâtre en caressant de son pouce une de ses égratignures.

\- « _Ma chérie_ ... »

Hopper serra brièvement sa fille adoptive contre lui en lui lançant un regard, et l'enfant comprit qu'elle allait se faire engueuler une fois qu'ils seraient seuls.

\- « _La situation est grave ?_ » demanda Jonathan en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- « _Il faut fermer la faille_ » répondit Leia dans un souffle. « _Mais ils nous attaquent dès qu'on en approche ... Je n'y arrive pas._ »

\- « _Combien en reste-il ?_ »

\- « _Trois ... Il faut les renvoyer de l'autre côté avant ..._ »

\- « _On va s'en occuper_ » l'interrompît Joyce en hochant la tête. « _Toi, tu t'occupes de fermer ce portail, compris ?_ »

\- « _Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais elle ne va pas vous plaire._ »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Steve qui soutenait toujours Leia, et ce dernier se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en réfléchissant un court instant aux risques de son plan, à savoir : y rester. C'était Christie qui lui avait donné cette idée. En effet, il s'était appelé de la diversion de la jeune femme et de son courage le jour précédent. Elle avait servit d'appât un court instant et avait permit à Steve d'aller chercher son arme et de les tirer de cette situation digne d'un cauchemar. Le jeune homme inspira avant de se lancer.

\- « _Ils attaquent en groupe et des cibles isolées, c'est bien ça ?_ » Jonathan acquiesça, les sourcils froncés. « _Je vais les attirer dans le monde à l'envers, et vous aurez une fenêtre pour fermer le portail._ »

\- « _Quoi ?! Mais tu es complètement cinglé Harrington !_ » s'exclama Jonathan en secouant la tête de gauche à droite d'un air réprobateur. « _Hors de question que l'un de nous entre là-dedans ! C'est de la folie !_ »

\- « _Non, c'est un bon plan_ » marmonna Hopper en se frottant le menton, l'air songeur. « _Cinglé, dangereux, mais ça peut marcher. Mais il est hors de question que ce soit toi qui y aille._ »

\- « _Mais ..._ »

\- « _Jim, hors de question que tu remettes les pieds là-dedans ..._ » balbutia Joyce en comprenant ce que le sheriff s'apprêtait à faire.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, et serra dans ses bras Jane qui n'essaya même pas d'empêcher son père adoptif, sachant très bien qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Jamais il ne laisserait un adolescent innocent comme Steve Harrington aller dans cet enfer. Il le refusait. Ces enfants avaient déjà bien trop souffert, et Jim connaissait le Monde à l'Envers mieux que quiconque ici, à exception faite de la jeune femme soutenu par Harrington qui semblait retrouver des couleurs petit à petit. Cette dernière renifla en hochant simplement la tête.

\- « _Je m'occupe du portail, mais je ne pourrais pas vous attendre éternellement_ » souffla-t-elle à l'intention de Hopper qui acquiesça.

Jim croisa le regard inquiet de Joyce qui ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer les lèvres, morte de peur à l'idée qu'il ne revienne pas à temps, et le sheriff ne sut quoi faire pour la rassurer alors que Nancy lui caressait l'épaule doucement en murmurant doucement à son attention. La mère de famille inspira longuement puis expira par le nez pour se calmer.

\- « _T'as intérêt à revenir Hopper, et en un morceau, compris ?_ »

\- « _Je te manquerais trop, c'est ça ?_ » répondit-il avec un petit sourire. « _Faites attention à vous, et fermez ce portail. Je m'occupe de ramener ces monstres d'où ils viennent._ »

Joyce renifla à son tour avant de prendre la main de Jim entre les siennes et de la serrer doucement, comme pour lui donner du courage, et le sheriff pressa ses doigts en retour avant d'enlacer Jane qui avait l'air inquiète.

\- « _Je garde un oeil sur toi_ » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de l'enfant qui serra les dents, morte de peur à l'idée de perdre sa famille. Jonathan et Nancy serrèrent brièvement Jim dans leur bras alors que Steve soutenait toujours Leia, qui avait toujours l'air de souffrir mais qui semblait prête à fermer ce portail qui était ouvert depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Un hurlement leur parvint, et Jim frissonna en réalisant qu'il allait retourner dans le Monde à l'Envers. Le sheriff tourna les talons en prenant une grande inspiration, et se dirigea vers la faille qui brillait de cet halo bleutée effrayant. Sans hésiter, il franchit le portail et ressentit un coup de vent frais lui frapper le visage alors que devant lui s'étendait à présent la forêt lugubre et organique du monde parallèle d'où venait les monstres, en espérant qu'ils ne le dévorent pas vivants lorsqu'ils viendraient le retrouver.

* * *

 **Je trouve ce chapitre assez cool, malgré le fait qu'il soit moins long que les autres. Mike s'énerve, les mots sont durs, Hopper retourne dans le Monde à l'Envers ... Le prochain chapitre s'annonce plutôt explosif ! Haha.  
Encore une fois, merci pour votre soutien, vos reviews, vos fav/follows, votre présence. Je vous embrasse, et à bientôt ! **


	10. 10 First Step

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Wow, j'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir publier ce chapitre. Je vous explique mon soucis : comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, je n'ai pas toujours accès à un ordinateur et j'ai un téléphone tout moisie donc impossible de publier via ce dernier. C'est assez embêtant vous en conviendrez !  
MAIS je suis là, dans les temps, bien que le chapitre soit prêt depuis 3 jours, mais ça m'a permis de bien entamer le prochain, voilà voilà ! Allez, trêve de bavardages, voici un beau bébé, bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'air frais du Monde à l'Envers avait frappé son visage, accompagné de ces cendres ressemblant plus à des particules de son propre univers qu'on aurait balancé ici qu'à de la poussière, et Jim prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et se couvrit la bouche ainsi que le nez pour éviter d'ingérer ces poussières. Sous ses yeux s'étendait la même forêt d'où il venait, et celle-ci baignait dans une lumière crépusculaire qui rendait le lieu encore plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais le sheriff connaissait désormais les lieux et n'avait presque pas frissonné en y pénétrant. Il se mit à avancer prudemment, en essayant de repérer un signe distinctif à son lieu d'arrivé au cas où l'homme devrait se mettre à fuir d'autres monstres et rejoindre son propre monde avant que la jeune femme ne referme la faille. En pensant à elle, au regard qu'elle avait lancé à Jane et au lien qui les unissait, Jim sentit son coeur se serrer, mais renifla simplement en essayant de penser à autre chose. Sa vie était en jeu. Il ne pouvait se permettre de penser à autre chose qu'aux créatures qui étaient sûrement à sa recherche, et surtout, il devait s'éloigner du portail pour qu'ils viennent le chercher.

\- « _Venez, petits petits ..._ » marmonna Jim en avançant prudemment. « _Allez, venez voir tonton Hopper ... Venez, qu'on en finisse ..._ »

Un hurlement strident lui parvint à quelques mètres de lui, et il constata avec horreur qu'un démochien se tenait juste derrière lui, la gueule grande ouverte. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, le sheriff prit son arme entre les mains et visa entre les deux yeux du monstre avant de tirer plusieurs balles, vidant presque son chargeur sur la créature qui s'écroula au sol avec un gargouillis de douleur. Jim n'avait aucune idée de si il était mort, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à devoir affronter ses petits copains qui étaient probablement en chemin pour lui régler son compte.

\- « _Allez, venez, je vous attend ... Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, hein ? Je suis là, tout seul, un joli petit poulet ..._ »

Parler lui donnait de la force et le rassurait. Il avait l'impression d'être moins seul dans cette forêt lugubre qu'il avait visité trop de fois. Le visage de Leia lui revint en tête, et il sentit son ventre se nouer alors qu'un autre hurlement lui parvenait de la faille. Hopper déglutit en se cachant derrière l'un des arbres avant de jeter un discret coup d'oeil vers le portail. Les trois hurleurs dont avait parlé la jeune femme se tenait à l'entré de la faille et reniflaient l'air, à la recherche du sheriff qui inspira longuement. Il rechargea son arme, les mains tremblantes, avant de sortir de sa cachette en sifflant pour attirer les créatures. L'une d'entre elle tourna son immense tête vers lui en humant plusieurs fois et hurla si fort que Jim eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

\- « _Super, super super super, allez venez là, éloignez-vous de mon monde_ » grogna-t-il en levant son arme. « _Laissez mon putain d'univers tranquille !_ »

Un autre monstre hurla avant de se mettre à galoper vers le sheriff qui tira plusieurs balles dans sa gueule grande ouverte en courant vers lui, mais les balles semblaient totalement inoffensives et Jim serra les dents avant de tourner les talons et de se mettre à zigzaguer entre les arbres pour essayer de semer la bête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'hésita pas une seule seconde alors que les monstres le coursait sans relâche, et se mit à courir à l'opposé de la faille pour éloigner les hurleurs de son propre monde. Il savait que son temps était compté, que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux et que si Jane était là, elle lui hurlerait probablement dessus pour qu'il revienne au plus vite. Jane ... Le visage de sa vie lui apparut brusquement et Jim tourna les talons avant de changer de direction avec l'espoir que cela déstabilise les créatures qui le coursait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Jane, Joyce, Dustin, Mike, Will, Lucas, Maxine, et maintenant il pouvait rajouter Leia ainsi que Christie à ce groupe qu'il tentait de sauver tant bien que mal. Avec un grognement, il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour constater que les monstres n'étaient plus derrière lui, mais Jim ne se détendit pas pour autant et serra les dents en se rappelant ce que Jane avait dit avant qu'il ne passe dans le monde à l'envers.

\- « _Chérie, si tu m'entends ... Commencez à fermer ce portail._ »

\- « _5 minutes, Jim. Je ne peux vous donner plus._ »

La voix qui lui répondit n'était pas celle de sa fille, mais il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le timbre de voix de Leia, bien qu'il n'ait quasiment pas parlé avec elle. Sa voix grave était facilement identifiable, et il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'adolescentes capable de lui répondre par la pensée. Il déglutit péniblement.

\- « _Ça suffira amplement._ »

\- « _Dépêchez-vous._ »

Le ton autoritaire qu'elle employait tira un grognement à Jim qui n'appréciait pas qu'une gamine lui donne des ordres, mais il ne répondit pas et tenta de se concentrer sur son observation de la forêt, voulant s'assurer qu'il allait pouvoir rejoindre le portail sans être suivi. Visiblement, aucun monstre ne l'attendait au détour d'un arbre, mais le sheriff préféra se remettre à courir en empruntant un chemin différent pour tenter de déstabiliser et de perdre d'éventuels créatures. Un bruit de feuilles attira son attention vers sa gauche, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, son regard se posa sur ce qui semblait être un démochien mais la bête était encore à l'état de bébé, ses pattes arrières mal développées l'empêchant de représenter une réelle menace. Jim passa devant sans lui accorder plus d'attention et continua de courir vers la faille qu'il voyait luire au loin, la lumière crépusculaire du monde à l'envers faisant ressortir ce portail si nettement qu'il ne vit bientôt plus que cela. Il frissonna en sentant une bourrasque de vent s'infiltrer à travers sa veste et avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, une forme noire s'écrasa sur lui avec violence. Son souffle se coupa un court instant alors qu'il reconnaissait l'un des hurleurs qu'il pensait avoir semé se dresser sur lui, son long corps recouvert de piques frétillant à l'idée de dévorer le sheriff, mais ce dernier reprit bien vite ses esprits et lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux en roulant sur le côté alors que la créature hurlait de douleur.

\- « _Haha ! Tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là, hein ?_ » fanfaronna brièvement Jim avant de faire volte-face.

Lorsqu'il vit les deux autres hurleurs apparaître dans la pénombre, Jim ravala sa salive avant de se piquer un sprint vers le portail qui brillait à quelques mètres de lui. Il sauta de l'autre côté de la faille, et s'écroula face la première contre la terre humide de son propre univers.

\- « _Ferme-le !_ » hurla le sheriff à l'intention de Leia.

Cette dernière se précipita vers la faille en tendant le bras et l'enlaça en fermant les yeux, les sourcils froncés et l'air concentré. Jim se redressa rapidement sur ses jambes et ne put détourner le regard du spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. L'adolescente aspirait littéralement le portail, la lueur bleuté épousant parfaitement son corps fin. Alors qu'un hurlement strident semblait venir de la faille, la jeune femme hurla à son tour en rouvrant les yeux, ses prunelles bleues brillant de milles feux, et le portail disparut avec un puissant courant d'air. Jane et Steve se jetèrent sur Leia avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol, et Hopper se rendit alors compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le long de l'opération. Avec un petit soupir, la jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire en regardant Jim.

\- « _Vous vous y attendiez pas à celle-là, hein ?_ »

 **oOoOoOo**

\- « _Comment t'as pu lui dire ça ?!_ » siffla Dustin en fronçant les sourcils. « _T'es cinglé ou quoi Mike ?!_ »

\- « _Je suis désolé Dust !_ » répondit Mike en relevant la tête vers lui, l'air sincère. « _Ok ? Je ... Je sais pas ... J'ai perdu les pédales ..._ »

\- « _Perdu les pédales ? T'as carrément dérouillé mon vieux !_ »

Les deux enfants s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre du jeune Wheeler avec l'accord de ce dernier, et Dustin se faisait violence pour ne pas gifler son ami qui semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Il regrettait ses mots, la colère et la peur prenant l'ascendant sur sa raison. Christie, elle, avait gardé cet air impassible, et avait simplement hoché la tête lorsque son cousin lui avait demandé s'il pouvait aller discuter seul à seul avec Mike. Elle avait été blessé par ses paroles, et Mike l'avait comprit. La jeune blonde voulait simplement les protéger, et il avait été stupide encore une fois. Le jeune Wheeler soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez tandis que Dustin se tenait devant lui, les poings vissés sur ses hanches.

\- « _C'est à elle que tu dois présenter tes excuses._ »

\- « _Je sais Dust, j'ai été un vrai crétin sur ce coup, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça ..._ »

\- « _Parce-que t'es un crétin me parait être une très bonne raison_ » rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux bouclés. « _T'as de la chance que Christie ne soit pas rancunière._ »

\- « _Elle est cool_ » avoua Mike. « _Je veux dire, elle ... Elle est plus cool que ma soeur._ »

\- « _Tu déconnes ? Ta soeur a combattu le démogorgon avec Jonathan et Steve !_ » Dustin haussa les sourcils. « _Elle est top moumoute !_ »

\- « _Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec cette expression. Elle est ridicule._ »

Dustin lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de lui montrer la sortie de la chambre de l'index, comme pour lui dire qu'il devait aller s'excuser auprès de Christie maintenant. Mike hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le salon des Byers où la blonde était installée à la place de Joyce, une tasse de chocolat entre les mains. Lorsque le garçon entra dans son champ de vision, elle se racla la gorge en serrant les lèvres, l'air triste.

\- « _Je ... Je vous ai gardé une tasse pour toi et Dustin_ » lui dit-elle en lui montrant sa propre tasse. « _Je me suis dis que ça pourrait ..._ »

Mais elle fut coupé par le garçon qui s'était rapproché d'elle et qui l'enlaça avec prudence, comme si il redoutait un rejet brusque de la jeune femme. Cette dernière resta immobile quelques secondes avant de passer un bras autour de la nuque du jeune Wheeler avec un petit sourire gêné alors que son cousin lui adressait un clin d'oeil.

\- « _Je suis content que tu sois au courant de tout ça_ » marmonna Mike en baissant les yeux. « _Je suis désolé pour ..._ »

\- « _Tracasse, c'est oublié_ » l'interrompît la blonde en lui tapotant le dos. « _Je suis à bout de nerf moi aussi. On l'est tous, alors ... Je comprends._ »

Mike lui sourit légèrement avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui lui faisait face et il croisa ses mains en face de lui tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'installait dans le salon, chacun faisant face à ses propres pensées. Christie avait les lèvres pincées et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui était en train de se jouer dans la forêt, à quelques kilomètres d'eux. Elle aurait voulu y être, pouvoir aider Jonathan, Nancy, Joyce, Hopper et Steve ... Mais les enfants devaient eux aussi être protégés, et la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'ils ne seraient jamais restés en place s'ils avaient été livrés à eux-mêmes. Elle était inquiète pour ses amis, et priait intérieurement pour que rien ne leur arrive. Sa jambe tremblait de stress alors que la boisson chaude qu'elle avait entre les mains n'arrivait pas à la calmer, et elle croisa le regard de Mike qui semblait dans le même état de nerf qu'elle.

\- « _Ça va ?_ »

\- « _Et toi ?_ » Mike fronça les sourcils. « _Jane ... Tu la connais bien, je me trompe ?_ »

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête, les mains toujours croisées devant lui.

\- « _Elle est comme Leia_ » répondit-il. « _Elle aussi a des pouvoirs. Mais je préfère l'appeler Elfe. Parce-qu'on l'a trouvé dans les bois_ » précisa l'enfant face à l'air surpris de Christie.

\- « _Et tu t'inquiètes pour elle, c'est ça ?_ »

\- « _Pas uniquement, j'ai peur pour Jim, et Joyce, Et Steve, Jonathan ..._ »

\- « _Et Nancy_ » finit la blonde avec un pincement de lèvres. « _Tu sais, tu as de la chance de l'avoir. Elle est très courageuse._ »

\- « _Toi aussi tu es courageuse._ »

Will s'était rapproché d'eux pendant qu'ils discutaient à voix basse et s'installa sur l'une des chaises vacantes, le regard rivé vers Christie qui avait l'air surprise d'entendre cela de la part du jeune Wheeler. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de rougir légèrement.

\- « _Je ne suis pas ..._ »

\- « _T'as fait face à un démochien, et t'as pas fuis lorsqu'on t'a dit pour le monde à l'envers_ » l'interrompît Lucas qui s'était redressé dans le canapé.

\- « _Et t'as rembarré plusieurs fois mon idiot de frère_ » renchérît Maxine en serrant les dents. « _Si ça c'est pas du courage ..._ »

Christie resta bouche bée face à l'élan de gentillesse des enfants à son égard et baissa la tête en marmonnant des remerciement incompréhensibles tant elle bafouillait. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils pensent cela d'elle, et elle serra les dents en retenant une larme. La jeune femme devait rester forte, elle devait tenir et les protéger, être un roc pour eux en attendant le retour du reste du groupe. Elle se frotta le visage en inspirant un grand coup avant de se lever de sa chaise et de jeter un coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur. Son coeur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle reconnût dans l'allée le pick-up du sheriff arriver à toute allure. Sans réfléchir, Christie se précipita à l'extérieure en envoyant valser la moitié des meubles sur son passage et piqua un sprint jusqu'au véhicule duquel venait de sortir Jonathan. Elle jura en lui sautant au cou comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années tandis que le jeune homme resta immobile un court instant, comme surpris par l'étreinte de son amie, avant de finalement la serrer timidement contre lui.

\- « _Tout va bien ?_ » s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- « _C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça_ » rétorqua la blonde en lâchant son ami. « _Tout s'est bien passé ? Comment vous avez fait ? Les filles, elles vont ..._ »

\- « _Calmes-toi, respires_ » l'interrompît Jonathan en souriant. « _Ça va. Leia est blessée mais elle va s'en sortir._ »

Une jeune fille de l'âge de son cousin sortit à son tour du véhicule et haussa un sourcil en voyant la proximité qu'il y avait entre Christie et Jonathan. Ses cheveux courts bouclés étaient châtains et ses yeux couleur noisettes. La blonde lui tendit une main amicale en lui souriant légèrement.

\- « _Tu dois être Elfe. Enchantée, je suis Christie, la cousine de Dustin._ »

La jeune fille sourit à son tour en entendant Christie l'appeler par le surnom qu'avait l'habitude d'utiliser Mike, et serra doucement sa main entre ses petits doigts. Ce dernier arriva en courant et faillit s'écrouler face contre terre lorsqu'il s'arrêta net en voyant Jane lui adresser un sourire éclatant avant de se précipiter dans ses bras sous le regard de Jim qui venait de claquer la portière derrière lui avec un petit soupir. Will sauta dans les bras de sa mère qui caressa tendrement ses cheveux alors que Nancy s'était rapprochée de son frère timidement. Elle semblait hésiter mais Mike enroula son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme en lui souriant, acte qui provoqua chez Jonathan un air surpris.

\- « _Où est Leia ?_ » s'enquit Will en relevant la tête.

\- « _Elle s'est endormie_ » répondit Steve en sortant à son tour du pick-up avec un petit soupir.

\- « _On devrait l'installer dans le salon_ » proposa Jonathan. « _Aides-moi Harrington._ »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et sourit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Christie qui avait sentit son coeur faire un bond lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de l'adolescent - seigneur, depuis _quand_ était-elle si sensible à cet idiot d'Harrington ? - et se tourna vers son cousin qui avait levé les yeux au ciel face aux joues roses de la jeune femme. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, comme s'il avait finalement comprit qu'il aurait beau s'interposer entre les deux adolescents, il ne pouvait les empêcher de se rapprocher s'ils le désiraient tellement, et Dustin préférait largement savoir sa cousine éprise d'Harrington plutôt qu'entre les sales pattes de Billy Hargrove. Jonathan passa ses bras sous les aisselles de Leia tandis que Steve tenait ses jambes et ils la portèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison des Byers avant de l'allonger avec douceur sur le canapé sous le regard de Joyce qui se dépêcha d'aller chercher une couverture pour la mettre sur la jeune femme qui était d'une pâleur effrayante. Jim se racla la gorge en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Christie une grande partie de la journée avant de sortir une cigarette de sa poche et de l'allumer avec un soupir.

\- « _Bien, et maintenant on fait quoi ?_ » marmonna-t-il.

\- « _On la laisse se reposer_ » répondit Will. « _Elle a besoin de souffler. Ça fait des semaines qu'elle cavale ..._ »

\- « _Mes parents ne vont pas tarder à rentrer_ » intervint Christie en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur de la cuisine. « _Je suis censée être malade, pas sûre qu'ils apprécient que leur fille se balade dans la nature alors qu'elle a vomit ses tripes toute la nuit._ »

Sans attendre une réponse, la jeune femme tendit le bras pour attraper sa veste et l'enfila sous le regard de son cousin qui avait les lèvres pincées. Il se rapprocha de Steve et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui fit sursauter l'adolescent qui fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Dustin, s'attendant presque à recevoir un nouveau coup ou à ce qu'il se mette à lui hurler dessus, mais l'enfant lui fit un signe de la tête vers la blonde en écarquillant les yeux. Steve haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, alors que Dustin soufflait bruyamment du nez.

\- « _Raccompagnes-là_ » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- « _Tu rigoles ?_ » rétorqua Steve à voix basse. « _Je croyais que tu ..._ »

\- « _Tais-toi et écoutes-moi sombre crétin_ » il lui donna un nouveau coup de coude. « _Allez !_ »

Le jeune homme suivit du regard Christie qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, et inspira profondément avant de se précipiter derrière elle alors qu'elle venait tout juste de refermer la porte derrière elle. En entendant cette dernière s'ouvrir et se claquer à nouveau, la blonde se retourna avec un air surpris et sourit légèrement en croisant le regard de Steve qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- « _Harrington ?_ »

\- « _Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser rentrer seule à pieds ?_ » Il enfonça ses poings dans les poches de sa veste en se mettant à sa hauteur. « _Et tu as quelque-chose qui m'appartient il me semble._ »

Christie s'esclaffa en entendant le garçon faire référence au sweat qu'elle lui avait inconsciemment piqué alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture de ce dernier.

\- « _Tu m'en veux vraiment ?_ »

\- « _Je rigole. Gardes-là, je suis sûr qu'elle te va bien mieux qu'à moi. Et puis, je crois que j'aime l'idée que tu aies un de mes vêtements_ » ajouta Steve en haussant un sourcil.

\- « _Je vais finir par croire que tu me dragues Harrington_ » marmonna la jeune femme d'un air malicieux en se glissant dans le véhicule du garçon.

Steve ne répondit pas immédiatement, s'installant au volant de sa voiture en restant silencieux avant de finir par allumer le contact, songeur. Venait-elle de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle venait de dire ? Christie lui avait jeté un petit regard rieur lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, les joues légèrement rosies. Le jeune homme n'avait eu aucun problème pour charmer Nancy, mais Christie ... C'était une autre paire de manches. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre, et visiblement, la blonde avait plus de courage que lui car elle ne cessait de faire de discrets pas vers lui. Il devait se ressaisir, prendre son courage à deux mains et faire à son tour un pas vers Christie. Il se racla la gorge en tournant les yeux vers la jeune femme qui avait le regard rivé vers le soleil qui avait quasiment disparut à l'horizon.

\- « _Est-ce que cela te dérange ?_ »

Il voulait être sûr qu'il n'avait pas mal interprété les reactions de la blonde à son encontre, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres, son coeur loupa un battement. Dieu qu'elle était mignonne ...

\- « _Non._ »

Steve eut l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice venait d'exploser dans son estomac et il sentit son cerveau se mettre à chauffer en entendant ce simple mot. Il lui plaisait ! Elle était intéressée par lui ! Ce n'était pas un rêve, Christie appréciait vraiment l'adolescent ! Il sourit à son tour en hochant simplement la tête, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il devait arborer en cet instant précis un air stupide tant il était heureux. Il s'arrêta devant la maison de la jeune femme avec un petit soupir.

\- « _Bon, alors ..._ »

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Diable depuis quand Steve était si maladroit en ce qui concerne la gente féminine ? Il inspira un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de sentir les lèvres de Christie déposer sur sa joue un léger baiser. Il eut l'impression qu'une partie de son cerveau venait d'avoir un court circuit.

\- « _A demain, Steve._ »

La jeune femme sortit de la voiture de ce dernier en laissant derrière elle son doux parfum frais qui fit frissonner le garçon, et rentra chez elle sans se retourner une seule fois alors que Steve caressait du bout des doigts l'endroit où elle avait posé ses lèvres un court instant. Il sentit un sourire se nicher au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers chez lui, le coeur léger.

 **oOoOoOo**

Hopper était épuisé. Il avait passé une partie de la soirée avec Joyce et Leia, cette dernière expliquant calmement aux deux adultes ce qu'elle avait dit aux enfants quelques jours auparavant, et alors que Joyce avait simplement fondu en larmes en serrant l'adolescente contre elle, Jim avait déjà commencé à réfléchir à un plan pour détruire une bonne fois pour toute le Monde à l'Envers, mais il avait gardé ses pensées pour lui en voyant les traits tirés de Leia qui semblait encore faible. Lorsqu'elle était partit prendre une douche bien méritée sous la surveillance de la mère des Byers, Jim s'était alors tourné vers sa fille avec la ferme intention de lui passer un savon, mais en voyant son air serein alors qu'elles discutaient avec les autres enfants, ses doigts enroulés autour de ceux du jeune Wheeler, il avait simplement soupiré avant de renoncer à cette engueulade. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Jane, l'enfant avait simplement voulu aider l'adolescente aux yeux bleus qui avait visiblement un sens de l'humour bien à elle. Il avait cependant dû tirer sa fille des bras des autres enfants lorsqu'il avait vu l'heure, et cette dernière avait alors promis à Mike qu'elle le reverrait bientôt. L'enfant avait questionné le sheriff du regard et celui-ci avait simplement hoché la tête - diantre, il n'avait vraiment aucune autorité ... -. À peine étaient-ils rentrés que Jane s'était rependue en excuses, mais Jim l'avait interrompu en la serrant dans ses bras, le coeur serré.

\- « _Chérie, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer_ » lui avait-il soufflé à l'oreille. « _Tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait bon de faire. Mais ne fais plus jamais ça, compris ?_ »

Il avait comprit que sa fille adoptive n'était pas une enfant comme les autres et avait apprit à lui parler depuis leur dernière engueulade où elle avait détruit la moitié de leurs meubles dans une crise de larmes sans précédent.

\- « _Je suis désolée_ » renifla Jane en se blottissant contre Jim.

\- « _Je sais, chérie. Je sais._ »

Jim passa le reste de la soirée à parler avec sa fille adoptive, l'écoutant attentivement alors qu'elle lui racontait ses maigres souvenirs en rapport avec Leia, ce qu'elle avait vu de ces monstres, puis des enfants qui avaient tant manqués à Jane, et les deux Hopper s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, le coeur léger.

 **oOoOoOo**

Christie avait attendu ses parents emmitouflée dans un plaid, confortablement installée sur le canapé du salon, un thé entre les mains et la veste de Steve sur les épaules. La jeune femme était heureuse de savoir qu'Harrington partageait ses sentiments naissants, et surtout, elle était satisfaite du petit effet que lui avait fait son baiser. Elle avait agit instinctivement, sans réfléchir, et avait toujours cette sensation d'explosion dans l'estomac alors qu'elle ne cessait d'y penser. Lorsque ses parents étaient rentrés, ils avaient été surpris de voir que leur fille semblait en pleine forme et leur avait assurée qu'elle se sentait d'attaque pour retourner en cours dès le lendemain avant de se mettre à cuisiner sous leurs regards abasourdis. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir Christie d'aussi bonne humeur, et elle-même était étonnée de son enthousiasme. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, malgré le Monde à l'Envers les monstres et les deux filles aux pouvoirs psychiques. Elle avait renoué avec son cousin, les amis de ce dernier l'appréciait, les Byers semblaient unis, le sheriff Hopper les protégeait et surtout, elle savait que Steve n'était pas insensible à son charme. Après le repas, Christie avait monté ses escaliers quatre à quatre et s'était enroulée dans sa couverture, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Oui, sa vie avait prit un tournant inattendue en 48h, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi complète.

 **Mardi 24 janvier 1985. 08h46, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Aucun des Byers n'avait beaucoup dormi. Tous étaient restés auprès de Leia, l'aidant au panser ses plaies et reprendre des forces. La jeune femme était comme Jane à bien des égards : toutes les deux ne connaissaient presque rien du monde extérieur, ayant été coupé de la civilisation toute leur vie, coincées dans un laboratoire. Lorsque les deux garçons étaient finalement allés se coucher, Joyce lui avait longuement parlé des technologies, des comportements à adopter et ceux à éviter en société. Elle lui avait ensuite parlé de Will, l'un des seuls sujets de conversation sur lequel Leia pouvait s'étendre plus de 10 minutes, la remerciant à plusieurs reprises d'avoir sauvé son garçon. La mère de famille l'avait laissé s'endormir tard dans la nuit, avant d'aller elle aussi se reposer quelques heures. Will était le premier à s'être réveillé et avait couru dans le salon pour s'assurer que Leia était encore là. La jeune femme dormait profondément et ne broncha pas une seule fois alors que les Byers se préparaient en tendant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Joyce avait appelé son patron pour poser quelques jours de congés, ne voulant pas laisser l'adolescente seule livrée à elle-même, et ce dernier avait accepté sans rechigner. Il avait énormément de respect envers cette femme qui se battait depuis des années pour élever ses garçons, d'autant plus qu'elle avait failli en perdre un l'année précédente et qu'elle avait dû faire face à la mort de Bob quelques mois auparavant. Avant de partir pour l'école, Will avait encore remercié leur mère qui avait simplement haussé les épaules avant de les regarder s'en aller, et avait rejoint son salon avec un soupir, ses yeux rivés vers la jeune femme qui dormait profondément dans son canapé. Joyce s'alluma une cigarette avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains, le coeur battant. Comment diable allaient-ils s'en sortir cette fois ?

 **oOoOoOo**

\- « _Henderson, quel plaisir de te revoir ..._ »

Christie se crispa en entendant la voix de Billy Hargrove dans son dos. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et le brouhaha qui régnait dans le couloir avait couvert ses bruits de pas. Le garçon était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine dans son cou, et elle frissonna de peur avant de faire volte face, la mâchoire contractée. Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin avant de s'accouder contre le casier, la dominant largement sans pour autant la toucher. La blonde sentit son ventre se tordre avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de prendre un air impassible.

\- « _Hargrove_ » le salua-t-elle d'un ton sec. « _Dégages, tu me barres la route._ »

\- « _Tut tut tut, j'aimerais juste discuter deux minutes avec toi Christie_ » dit-il en haussant ses épaules. « _À propos de samedi ..._ »

La peur fut remplacée par la colère et Christie grogna en serrant les poings.

\- « _Comment oses-tu te pointer là comme si tu n'avais pas essayé de m'agresser devant chez moi, espèce de minable_ » siffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. « _Vas chier Billy !_ »

\- « _Fermes-là_ » gronda Billy en fronçant les sourcils. « _Pauvre petite Christie incapable de se débrouiller toute seule ... Mais où est Steve pour te sauver cette fois-ci ?_ »

\- « _Quoi, tu vas essayer de me forcer comme la dernière fois ?_ » Christie plissa du nez en prenant un air dégoutée. « _Tu me répugnes Hargrove._ »

\- « _Tu crois que j'en ai quelque-chose à foutre des menaces d'Hopper ? Espèce de garce, aller pleurer dans les jupons de la police ... Tu me déçois tellement._ »

Christie déglutît en entendant les mots de Billy qui se rapprocha d'elle, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens. Elle sentait ses mains trembler non pas de peur mais de haine. Une colère noire qui était en train de prendre possession d'elle et qu'elle devait contrôler à tout prix pour ne pas exploser et faire quelque-chose qu'elle regretterait. Alors que les lèvres de Billy s'étiraient en un large sourire carnassier dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées, la blonde enfonça ses poings serrés dans ses poches avant de bousculer violemment le garçon qui étouffa un juron, étonné de la force de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se mit à trottiner dans le couloir en zigzaguant entre les gens, profitant de sa taille pour passer sous des bras tendus, entre deux adolescents qui discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps en espérant qu'elle croiserait un visage connu qui la tirerait de cette situation des plus délicates, mais ni Jonathan, ni Nancy, ni Steve ne montra le bout de son nez et lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Billy qui avait réussit à la dépasser et qui se tenait désormais devant elle, elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

\- « _J'en ai pas fini avec toi Henderson_ » susurra le garçon en tendant la main vers elle.

\- « _Billy, éloignes-toi de moi_ » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle devait se retenir, garder cette colère en elle. La jeune femme ne devait pas craquer, elle ne devait pas exploser, pas maintenant, pas contre lui, pas aujourd'hui ... Où étaient ses amis ? Elle avait tant besoin d'eux ...

\- « _Sinon quoi, ma jolie blonde ? Tu vas appeler à l'aide ? Tu vas retourner chouiner chez tonton Hopper ?_ »

\- « _Arrêtes ça ..._ »

\- « _Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tenter quoi que ce soit ici, petite garce_ » cracha Billy en enroulant une des boucles de la jeune femme autour de son doigt. « _Mais je vais mettre les choses au clair avec toi, et tu vas m'écouter attentivement ..._ »

Elle serra les dents alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté en la regardant, visiblement très fier de lui. Elle serra davantage les poings en inspirant lentement, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir sa colère qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

\- « _Je ne fais que commencer. Je vais t'user, tu seras tellement épuisée que tu finiras par céder_ » Il sourit. « _J'ai toujours ce que veux Henderson, et tu ne pourras pas résister éternellement._ »

Il ricana d'un air moqueur, et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder de vase des émotions de la jeune femme. Cette dernière le bouscula à nouveau avec un grognement sourd, le faisant tituber en arrière sur quelques mètres et tourna les talons en décidant de se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles où, elle l'espérait, il ne viendrait pas la chercher. Elle ne fit pas attention aux regards étonnés qui la suivaient et entra dans l'un des cabinets avec fracas, avant de s'adosser contre la porte qu'elle avait fermé à clé et de fondre en larmes. Billy Hargrove était pire que les monstres venant du Monde à l'Envers. Il était dans son univers, rôdait près d'elle tel un prédateur qui chassait sa proie, et elle ne pouvait s'en débarrasser en fermant un portail. La jeune femme avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Comment diable allait-elle s'en sortir ?

* * *

 **Aloooors ... Notre petit Billy est toujours aussi con, tout le monde est à l'abri des monstres, tous les protagonistes se sont enfin rencontrés Mike s'est excusé, et il a même retrouvé Jane ! Fiou, c'était laborieux ... On se retrouve dans deux semaines environ, des bisous à vous et portez vous bien !**


	11. 11 Behind Blue Eyes

**Bonjour ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour le léger retard, comme d'habitude, j'ai un peu traîné et j'ai réécris deux fois ce chapitre, ne sachant pas trop où j'allais mais je pense avoir réussi à écrire quelque-chose de correct ! Beaucoup de dialogues, peu d'actions mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, surtout la fin.  
Bonne lecture à vous ! **

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours avait retentit, Christie avait essuyé les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et était sortie de la cabine où elle s'était terrée légèrement tremblante. Son regard s'était posé sur son reflet et la jeune femme avait soupiré avant de se passer un coup d'eau froide sur le visage, constatant avec satisfaction que cela avait atténué la rougeur de ses yeux. Elle renifla et rejoignit sa salle de classe, les sens en alerte, mais elle ne vit nul part Billy Hargrove et s'installa à sa place habituelle sans faire attention aux regards qui s'étaient posés sur elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main tapoter son épaule, elle sursauta en se retournant brusquement et se détendît en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Jonathan. Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais il vit dans son regard que quelque-chose s'était produit, quelque-chose qui avait tiré des larmes à la blonde si forte habituellement. En la voyant se tendre quand Billy entra dans la salle de classe, le jeune homme serra les dents et adressa au garçon aux cheveux longs un regard noir auquel il répondît par un petit sourire narquois.

\- « _Laisses tomber_ » soupira Christie en reportant son attention vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. « _Il en vaut pas la peine._ »

\- « _Je suis censé laisser ce connard faire pleurer ma meilleure amie sans rien dire ?_ » siffla Jonathan en écarquillant les yeux.

\- « _S'il te plaît ... Ne t'en mêles pas. T'as suffisamment de problèmes comme ça._ »

\- « _Christie ..._ »

\- « _Pas ici._ »

Elle avait sentit le regard de Billy se poser sur elle alors qu'elle parlait et s'était crispée. Jonathan souffla du nez d'un air rageur sans dire un mot, et Christie resta muette durant le reste de la matinée, évitant soigneusement son ami ainsi que Nancy malgré leurs tentatives de discuter avec elle. À l'heure du déjeuner, elle se faufila jusqu'au réfectoire, sa capuche sur la tête, et prit de quoi manger avant de se diriger à l'extérieur, à l'abri des gens. L'adolescente avait besoin de tranquillité, le brouhaha autour d'elle étant en train de faire naître chez elle un mal de tête. Avec un soupir, elle retira veste et la posa au sol avant de s'asseoir dessus et croqua dans l'un des fruits qu'elle avait sur son plateau sans grande conviction. Le soleil avait beau réchauffer l'air, elle avait toujours aussi froid et elle frissonna en sentant une bourrasque traverser sa chemise.

\- « _Tu vas attraper froid._ »

La voix la fit sursauter et elle leva les yeux en clignant les paupières avant de reconnaître Steve. Comment était-il arrivé sans le moindre bruit ?

\- « _Tu m'espionnes Harrington ?_ »

\- « _Non, je viens te tenir compagnie. J'ai croisé Nancy et Jonathan ..._ »

\- « _Si tu viens pour me dire qu'Hargrove est un crétin et bla et bla et bla, merci mais non merci je m'en passerais volontiers_ » l'interrompit Christie en secouant la main devant son visage, l'air renfrognée.

\- « _Alors je ne le dirai pas. Mais je le pense_ » dit-il avant de s'installer à ses côtés, souriant.

\- « _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle_ » marmonna l'adolescente en faisant référence aux lèvres étirées du jeune homme.

\- « _Je me disais simplement que j'avais de la chance d'être en compagnie d'une jolie fille._ »

La remarque de Steve eut le mérite de la faire sourire à son tour alors que ses joues se réchauffaient. Elle croisa son regard chocolat et se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment beau garçon. La jeune femme retourna à sa contemplation de la cour du lycée, son coeur battant légèrement plus vite qu'habituellement.

\- « _Viens à la maison. Ce soir._ »

Christie faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée d'eau et mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à respirer correctement avant de se tourner vers un Steve qui attendait sa réponse, l'air tout à fait serein. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le regardant.

\- « _Tu m'invites à passer la soirée chez toi ?_ » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- « _Tu m'as invité à diner chez toi il y a une semaine, à toi de venir chez moi_ » répondît Steve en haussant les épaules.

Il tentait d'avoir l'air détendu et même légèrement indifférèrent, mais le jeune homme mourrait littéralement d'inquiétude. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, ne savait pas quoi dire, et le regard de Christie ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Pourquoi l'avait-il invité ?! Parce-qu'il voulait la voir ailleurs qu'ici, ailleurs que chez les Byers, il voulait passer un peu de temps avec elle ... Et si elle refusait ? Peut-être était-ce trop rapide, peut-être qu'il venait de gâcher le début de leur ... Leur quoi, au juste ? Qu'étaient-ils ? De simples amis ou plus ? L'esprit de Steve était bouillonnant de questions, mais il s'efforçait de garder une expression quasiment neutre.

\- « _C'est d'accord._ »

Elle hocha la tête en riant légèrement, rire qui réchauffa Steve. Elle avait accepté ! La joie qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis était telle qu'il dut se retenir se l'entourer de ses bras et de la serrer contre lui, et se contenta de la regarder alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucune trace de tristesse sur son visage. Ses yeux verts brillaient et ses joues étaient roses, ses lèvres pleines étaient étirées et dévoilaient ses dents blanches et le soleil caressait sa peau hâlé, et faisaient ressortir le blond de ses cheveux. Un court instant, il se perdit dans sa contemplation et imprima dans son esprit cette vision de Christie qui rayonnait grâce à lui.

Ils passèrent le reste de la pause du midi ensemble avant de finalement rejoindre leurs cours respectifs. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Billy Hargrove qui adressa une insulte à Steve, mais celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules, totalement indifférent à la haine du garçon aux cheveux longs qui ne sembla pas apprécier l'ignorance des deux adolescents. Christie, elle, se sentait beaucoup mieux que plus tôt dans la matinée, et la présence d'Harrington n'y était pas pour rien, mais lorsqu'elle dut le quitter, sa peur de se retrouver seul en compagnie de son ennemi la reprit et elle se mit à angoisser à la simple idée qu'il puisse se venger de leurs attitudes durant le cours de sport qui avait lieu après ses deux heures de maths. Christie déglutît en attrapant Steve par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de son prochain cours et le garçon se retourna, l'air surpris.

\- « _Tes parents t'en voudraient si tu séchais les cours ?_ » se risqua-t-elle. « _Juste celui de sport._ »

\- « _Une élève aussi sérieuse que toi serait prête à louper un cours aussi important que celui de sport ?_ » s'indigna faussement Steve.

\- « _Si ça peut nous empêcher de nous faire violenter par Billy, oui._ »

Elle vit la mâchoire de Steve se contracter et il secoua la tête.

\- « _Tu penses qu'il est assez stupide pour tenter quoi que ce soit ?_ »

\- « _Il est fourbe_ » répondit Christie. « _Je l'ai vu et entendu la semaine dernière. Sa popularité le protège. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ses insultes pendant une heure et demie._ »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans le couloir, leur indiquant qu'ils devaient retourner en cours, mais la blonde était pendue aux lèvres de Steve, attendant sa réponse légèrement anxieuse. Il finit par acquiescer, les sourcils froncés, et Christie faillit lui sauter au cou tant elle était soulagée qu'il accepte.

\- « _15h, je t'attendrai à la bibliothèque_ » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle hésita un instant avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de planter un baiser sur la joue de Steve qui resta totalement immobile, l'air surpris. Si la jeune femme avait pu lire dans les pensées, elle n'aurait entendu qu'un bourdonnement sourd venant de la tête du garçon tant ce simple geste l'avait déconnecté de la réalité. Il la regarda s'éloigner d'une démarche si légère qu'elle donnait l'impression de flotter, ses longs cheveux bouclés se balançant dans son dos au rythme de ses pas rapides, et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits avant de rentrer dans sa salle de cours sous le regard méprisant de Carol. Alors qu'il s'installait au fond de la classe, la brune s'assit à ses côtés et dut se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme qui se tourna vers elle, l'air surpris. Le petit sourire moqueur qui déformait ses lèvres n'avait rien de bon.

\- « _Alors Harrington, tu t'intéresses aux petites geeks maintenant ?_ » balança-t-elle en jouant avec son crayon.

\- « _Ça se pourrait bien_ » répondît Steve. « _Ça te pose un problème Carol ?_ »

\- « _Tu vas la jouer comme avec Wheeler ? L'inviter chez toi, la tirer ... Et finir par te faire larguer pour un autre ?_ »

Elle souriait toujours. Depuis quand Carol était-elle une peste avec lui ? Depuis Billy Hargrove ... Bien. Elle voulait jouer ? Steve allait jouer aussi. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et pencha la tête sur le côté en pinçant les lèvres.

\- « _Dis-moi Carol, est-ce que Tommy est au courant de tes galipettes avec Hargrove ?_ » demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Carol s'assombrît et il entendit le crayon en bois qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts se briser avec un bruit sec, faisant naitre chez lui un sentiment de satisfaction. Il lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil avant d'ajouter.

\- « _Sois gentille, et ne me parle plus. Ni à moi, ni à Christie, ni à aucun autre de mes amis. Ou toute l'école sera au courant de tes petites folies extraconjugales. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que cela arrive ..._ »

\- « _Vas chier Steve_ » cracha Carol.

Steve n'était pas aussi puéril d'ordinaire, mais le comportement de Carol et le fait de savoir que Christie était assez mal pour vouloir sécher les cours, et tout cela à cause de cet abruti de Billy Hargrove, tout le poussait à se rabaisser à ça. Il soupira en reportant son attention sur son cahier grand ouvert et se mit à écrire, attendant impatiemment la fin de son cours pour rejoindre la blonde au plus vite et s'éloigner de ce lycée qui était devenu un véritable enfer pour lui.

 **oOoOoOo**

Jonathan sentit un projectile sur son crâne et se retourna, près à incendier l'expéditeur, mais lorsqu'il croisa les prunelle vertes de Christie, il ravala ses mots et arqua un sourcil d'un air curieux. La jeune femme l'avait ignoré toute la matinée, l'évitant durant les cours et avait même totalement disparue au cours du repas. Il n'avait pas pu se placer à ses côtés pour ce cours-ci et avait vu qu'elle semblait de meilleure humeur bien que son expression laissait comprendre qu'elle était tout de même pensive. Christie lui montra le bout de papier qu'elle lui avait envoyé avec une précision rare sur la tête et il comprit qu'il contenait un message. L'adolescent déplia la boulette et lut « _15h, bibliothèque, sèches le sport, besoin de parler. Nancy aussi._ », avant de relever les yeux alors que la blonde semblait attendre sa réponse. Sans plus attendre, il dégaina son crayon et griffonna sa réponse - positive - avant de lui lancer en faisant attention à ne pas être vu par leur professeur. Elle déchiffra le gribouillis qu'était l'écriture de Jonathan et lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de sentir le regard de Billy se poser sur elle.

\- « _On envoie des petits mots d'amour ?_ » ricana ce dernier alors qu'elle avait légèrement tourné la tête, suffisamment pour le voir du coin de l'oeil.

\- « _Lâches-moi la veste Billy_ » répliqua-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- « _Tu sais ce que tu as à faire pour ça ..._ » Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais qui dégouta au plus haut point la jeune femme.

\- « _T'es vraiment dégueulasse ..._ »

\- « _J'ai toujours ce que je veux Henderson, tu comprends ? Et je te veux toi._ »

Elle lui lança un regard si noir qu'il en perdît son sourire un court instant. Christie savait avoir l'air menaçante lorsqu'elle le désirait, et elle commençait à saturer du garçon qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait eu si peur de lui jusqu'ici et regrettait amèrement que ce crétin l'ai fait craqué plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- « _Tu n'as aucune idée de qui tu es en train de faire chier Hargrove_ » grogna-t-elle, ses yeux clairs envoyant des éclairs. « _Alors arrête avant de faire le pas de trop et de le regretter._ »

\- « _Surveilles ton langage Boucle d'Or_ » répondit Billy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « _Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me refaire ton petit spitch de ce matin ? Ou tu vas m'attendre devant chez moi, au risque de croiser mes parents ?_ » Elle sentit un petit rictus se nicher au coin de ses lèvres. « _T'es vraiment un minable._ »

Elle le vit serrer les bords de sa table jusqu'à rendre ses jointures blanches et son regard s'assombrir avant de se tourner vers le tableau, le coeur battant la chamade tant elle était en colère. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela tombe sur elle ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter que Billy s'intéresse autant à elle ? L'adolescent sembla lâcher l'affaire, du moins pour le moment, mais Christie fut satisfaite en comprenant qu'il la laissait tranquille pour le reste du cours. Jonathan n'avait rien entendu, mais il avait bien vu que la blonde avait dit quelque-chose qui n'avait pas plu à Hargrove qui la fusillait de ses yeux bleus alors que la jeune femme jouait avec son crayon, de nouveau l'air pensive. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit, Christie sauta presque sur ses pieds et s'éclipsa si rapidement que même Billy ne put la suivre ne serait-ce que du regard. Elle avait balancé ses affaires dans son sac à la vitesse de l'éclair et avait piqué un des plus beaux sprints de sa vie jusqu'à la bibliothèque devant laquelle elle s'arrêta, le souffle court. Steve l'y attendait déjà, sa veste en jeans sur le dos et les cheveux en bataille, signe qu'il venait juste d'y passer la main d'un geste nerveux. En voyant la blonde arriver, les joues roses et haletante, il eut l'air surpris.

\- « _Tout va bien ?_ » s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- « _J'ai juste couru un peu, au cas où ... Tu-sais-qui décide de me suivre_ » répondit-elle en se frottant la nuque. « _Je crois que je l'ai énervé._ »

\- « _On devrait y aller maintenant alors, avant que ..._ »

\- « _On doit attendre Jonathan et Nancy_ » l'interrompit la jeune femme.

\- « _On est juste là_ » intervint la voix de son ami qui venait d'apparaître derrière elle, la main de Nancy dans la sienne. « _Alors, le programme ?_ »

\- « _On va chez moi. On y sera tranquille. Allons-y._ »

 **oOoOoOo**

À peine arrivée chez elle, Christie referma avec soin la porte derrière elle et envoya les autres dans le salon où ils s'installèrent, légèrement perplexe quant à ce que la jeune femme voulait d'eux. Ils se demandaient pourquoi elle les avait entraîné ici, les faisant louper un cours. Lorsqu'elle finit par s'asseoir avec eux, son visage était fermée.

\- « _Billy m'a menacé ce matin_ » annonça-t-elle d'une voix morne. « _Il m'a coincé et m'a fait un joli petit spitch sur son désir de m'avoir et tout le tintouin._ »

Steve serra tellement ses dents qu'elles grincèrent et son regard croisa celui de la blonde qui haussa les épaules avant de continuer.

\- « _Apparemment, Hopper lui a fait une petite mise au point. Mais ça n'a rien changé. Bien au contraire ..._ »

\- « _Il est super furax_ » compléta Nancy en plissant son nez dans une mimique trahissant son dégoût. « _Préviens Jim ! Il ..._ »

\- « _Jim ne peut rien sans preuves. Et je refuse d'aller aussi loin pour ce merdeux_ » marmonna Christie. « _Je pensais que l'ignorer serait suffisant, mais il est tenace._ »

\- « _On devrait le piéger._ »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Jonathan qui s'était penché en avant, les mains croisées devant son visage et l'air pensif.

\- « _On va le faire chanter. Le coincer et lui faire dire ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il compte faire. Il faut qu'on ait des preuves qu'il te harcèle. Avec ça entre nos mains, Billy sera rapidement du passé._ »

\- « _Et si jamais il continue, on transmet l'enregistrement à Hopper_ » continua Nancy. « _Je sais que tu ne veux pas que ça ailles jusque là Christie, mais là, c'est très grave_ » ajouta-t-elle en voyant que la principale intéressée s'apprêtait à la contredire. « _On peut facilement l'avoir, comme on a eu le laboratoire._ »

\- « _C'est malin_ » intervint Steve en hochant la tête. « _Et c'est la seule solution pour qu'il te lâche enfin._ »

Christie jeta un coup d'oeil vers Nancy qui semblait observer Steve de manière un peu trop insistante, et cette dernière tourna brusquement les yeux vers elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. La petite-amie de son meilleur ami était plus étrange qu'elle ne l'avait pensé ...

\- « _J'ai toujours mon enregistreur quelque-part chez moi_ » enchaina Nancy. « _Je pourrais te le donner demain avant le début des cours._ »

\- « _Attendez deux minutes ..._ » Christie se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. « _C'est vraiment trop là ..._ »

\- « _Chris, il t'a menacé !_ » s'exclama Jonathan en levant les mains en l'air. « _Il est venu devant chez toi, il te harcèle, tu peux pas le laisser continuer comme ça, qui sait jusqu'à où ce connard est capable d'aller._ »

\- « _Je sais pas ..._ » Elle soupira. « _Vous avez surement raison, mais ... Laissez-moi y réfléchir, d'accord ?_ »

L'heure suivante fut destinée à l'élaboration du plan « **_Billy Hargrove_** », plan auquel Steve participa avec beaucoup d'entrain sous le regard perplexe de Jonathan. Il avait comprit qu'il était intéressé par Christie depuis le début, mais était agréablement surpris de voir que le jeune homme était réellement inquiet pour elle. Il avait eu quelques réticences quant à leur rapprochement, mais il lui suffisait de voir le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il observait même brièvement le visage de la blonde quand elle s'adressait à lui, ses yeux se mettaient à briller dès qu'il entendait sa voix. Christie semblait tout aussi intéressée par Harrington et Jonathan ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux adolescents se lancer des coups d'oeils à la dérobée. La nuisance qu'était Billy Hargrove avait au moins un côté positif : il permettait à Christie et Steve de se rapprocher. Au bout d'une heure, la blonde se racla la gorge et se redressa, les mains croisées devant elle.

\- « _Bien, alors résumons ..._ » Elle regardait Nancy. « _Il y a une soirée organisée ce week-end, c'est bien ça ?_ » Wheeler hocha la tête. « _Alors j'y vais ..._ »

\- « _On y va tous_ » corrigea Jonathan.

\- « _Billy y sera, c'est sûr et certain. Il ne louperait pas une occasion de faire la fête_ » enchaîna Steve. « _Là, il suffit qu'il te voit, qu'on le laisse boire un peu ..._ »

\- « _Et je l'emmène a l'écart pour lui tirer les vers du nez_ » finit Christie. « _Vous serez dans le coin au cas où ça tourne mal. On enregistre tout et ..._ »

\- « _On se sert de l'enregistrement pour le faire chanter_ » continua Nancy, un air malicieux sur le visage. « _Si il continue, on le donne à Hopper qui l'arrêtera pour harcèlement et tentative d'agression avec preuves._ »

Christie s'esclaffa en se renfonçant dans le canapé.

\- « _C'est un bon plan_ » souffla-t-elle. « _Tordu et dangereux, mais ça va marcher._ »

\- « _Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas faire ça plus tôt ?_ » demanda Jonathan en se frottant le menton. « _Je veux dire, il risque de ..._ »

\- « _Non, il m'a bien dit qu'il ne tenterait rien au lycée_ » l'interrompit Christie en haussant les épaules. « _Il sait que c'est trop risqué, et il va se contenter de me balancer des piques, j'en suis à peu près sûre. Alors on va attendre ce week-end._ »

Il acquiesça simplement et la blonde lui adressa un petit sourire confiant. Elle était étonnée de voir l'entrain qu'avait mit les trois adolescents dans de plan ridiculement tordu qui avait pour but de la débarrasser de Billy, mais elle leur en était redevable. Eux voulaient simplement que la jeune femme soit tranquille pour des raisons différentes. Nancy voulait l'aider car elle se sentait responsable de l'avoir entraîné dans toute l'histoire du monde à l'envers, Jonathan voulait se racheter pour l'avoir délaissé ces derniers temps et Steve voulait simplement que Christie ne soit plus tourmenté par ce crétin. Il voulait qu'elle puisse vivre sa vie sans craindre que Billy ne la lui pourrisse continuellement. Lorsque Jonathan et Nancy durent partir, cette dernière fut agréablement surprise de l'étreinte que Christie partagea avec elle, et son petit-ami lui adressa un regard du style « _Je te l'avais dis_ » alors qu'ils montaient dans sa voiture. La blonde se tourna vers Steve qui était en train de remettre sa veste.

\- « _Je devrais y aller aussi._ »

Il releva les yeux vers elle en souriant alors qu'elle hochait lentement la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- « _L'invitation tient toujours_ » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa voiture, la main posée sur la poignée de la portière. « _J'espère que tu aimes le pain de viande._ »

Elle rit légèrement.

\- « _Je ne suis pas difficile_ » répondit-elle. « _18h30 ? Le temps que je me change et que je prévienne mes parents._ »

\- « _Oui ! Oui, parfait, 18h30, c'est ... C'est très bien._ »

Il bafouillait ... Quel idiot ! Il n'avait pas bafouillé une seule fois durant toute l'heure qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, et maintenant qu'il était seul avec elle le voilà qui butait sur ses mots tel un parfait crétin ! Elle souriait toujours alors qu'il se raclait la gorge d'un air gêné. Elle devait le prendre pour un vrai abruti maintenant.

\- « _Bien, alors ... À ce soir, Steve Harrington._ »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, laissant Steve avec ses pensées d'adolescent lambda de 17 ans. Il grimpa dans son véhicule et démarra précipitamment avant d'accélérer en direction de chez lui. Tout devait être parfait ! Absolument tout !

 **Mardi 24 janvier 1985. 17h32, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Leia avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée, ne se réveillant qu'aux alentours de 15h. Lorsqu'elle s'était redressée, Joyce s'était installée à ses côtés et lui avait apporté de quoi manger et de quoi se rafraîchir, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie. Pendant qu'elle déjeunait, la mère de famille avait appelé Hopper qui lui avait promit de venir dès qu'il avait finit son service, accompagné de Jane. Elle avait ensuite envoyé l'adolescente prendre une douche et lui avait prêté des vêtements à elle. Leia semblait avoir meilleure mine après s'être reposée, nourrit et lavée. Le jeans délavé qu'elle portait laissait voir ses jambes maigres, signe qu'elle était clairement sous-alimentée. La chemise en flanelle à carreaux rouges apportait un peu de couleur à son visage pale et les cernes autour de ses yeux s'étaient légèrement estompées. Quand elle vit Jonathan entrer dans la maison, suivit de près par Will, elle sourit largement à ce dernier qui se précipita dans ses bras comme si elle était sa propre soeur.

\- « _Leia ! Tu vas bien ?_ »

Elle hocha la tête en caressant les cheveux fins du garçon avant de saluer Jonathan qui lui adressa un petit signe de la main alors qu'il s'asseyait à table aux côtés de sa mère qui observait d'un oeil attendri son plus jeune fils se blottir dans les bras de l'adolescente qui l'avait sauvé.

\- « _Tout s'est bien passé ?_ » s'enquit Jonathan en tournant les yeux vers sa mère.

\- « _Oui, oui tout s'est très bien passé_ » répondit Joyce avec un léger sourire. « _Hopper ne devrait pas tarder, lui et Jane vont bientôt arriver. Je l'ai appelé pour discuter de tout ça ..._ »

Le jeune homme reporta son attention vers son jeune frère qui racontait sa journée à Leia qui l'écoutait attentivement et acquiesça. Comme en réponse aux paroles de Joyce, le bruit d'un moteur leur parvint de l'extérieur et ils n'eurent pas besoin de se lever pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du sheriff accompagné de sa fille adoptive. Cette dernière entra en première dans le salon des Byers et alla embrasser la mère des deux garçons avant d'adresser à Jonathan un sourire timide - elle n'avait jamais réellement parlé avec celui-ci -.

\- « _Salut El'_ » salua-t-il avec un petit signe du menton. « _Comment tu vas ?_ »

\- « _Bien_ » dit-elle simplement.

\- « _Hopper_ » ajouta l'adolescent en voyant Jim entrer à son tour.

Le sheriff soupira alors que Jane était partie rejoindre Leia et Will sur le canapé et déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de Joyce, puis serra la main de Jonathan en s'installant à table avec eux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Leia qui venait de prendre sa fille adoptive dans ses bras et haussa un sourcil.

\- « _Elle a l'air d'aller mieux_ » marmonna-t-il.

\- « _Elle s'est reposée et a mangé_ » l'informa Joyce. « _La pauvre gamine en a bavé Jim ... Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point._ »

\- « _Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de son passé ?_ » questionna Jim en se tournant vers elle, intéressé.

La mère de famille secoua la tête alors que Jonathan déglutissait en se rappelant ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'ils l'avaient soignés le soir précédent. Joyce alluma une cigarette avant de se lancer, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

\- « _Elle a des marques sur tout le corps. Des cicatrices profondes, partout ..._ » Joyce prit une bouffée et la recracha en se mordant la lèvre. « _J'ai vu son dos lorsque l'on a dû la déshabiller pour nettoyer ses blessures._ »

\- « _C'est comme si on lui avait infligé volontairement ces marques_ » continua Jonathan. « _Presque toutes les cicatrices étaient nettes, si précises ..._ »

\- « _Ils m'ont fait ça pour tester ma résistance._ »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de la voix qui n'était autre que Leia. La jeune femme s'était approché silencieusement, suivie de près par les deux enfants, et quasiment tous la regardaient d'un air choqué, exceptée Jane dont l'expression se rapprochait plus de la colère que de l'incompréhension. Leia renifla avant de retirer sa chemise lentement et de dévoiler ses bras marqués par des cicatrices blafardes qui couvraient 90% de sa peau.

\- « _Ils ont voulus m'éliminer lorsque j'ai créée le monde à l'envers_ » expliqua-elle en traçant du bout des doigts les vestiges de son passé. « _Mais ils se sont rendus compte que mon corps se régénérait plus rapidement. Ils voulaient savoir jusqu'où cela pouvait aller._ »

Joyce avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et Jim jura dans sa barbe alors que Leia déglutissait difficilement.

\- « _Ça a commencé avec des petites blessures, semblables à des griffures, et puis ils ont été de plus en plus loin._ »

Elle releva son débardeur et leur dévoila son dos qui avait l'air d'avoir été brûlé à vif. Bien qu'il avait déjà vu ces cicatrices, Jonathan fut encore une fois choqué face à ces marques qui témoignaient de la souffrance que la jeune femme avait connue.

\- « _Ils ont continués ainsi jusqu'à ce que Jane s'échappe. Ils ont mobilisés tant d'hommes que j'ai réussi à me faufiler hors du sous-sol où ils faisaient leurs expériences sur moi ... et j'ai entendu Will._ »

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers elle et croisa ses prunelles d'un bleu irréel.

\- « _J'ai été dans le monde à l'envers pour l'en sortir, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en échapper. C'était comme si une force m'y retenait ... Alors je me suis mise à le protéger en espérant que quelqu'un finisse par l'en sortir, au moins lui. Et c'est arrivé._ » Elle sourit. « _Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas m'enfuir. En quelques sortes je ne voulais pas retourner dans ma propre dimension, à cause des hommes du laboratoire. Mais je l'ai entendu ..._ »

\- « _Le monstre de l'ombre ?_ » demanda Will, et elle acquiesça.

\- « _Il était en colère, et il a lâché prise un court instant. J'en ai profité pour m'enfuir et lorsque j'ai compris que Jane allait fermer le portail, j'ai tenté de retenir les démochiens de toutes mes forces. Quand elle a réussit, j'ai décidé de rester à Hawkins. Je savais que ce n'était pas fini._ »

\- « _Et maintenant, le gros méchant monstre est très en colère et veut fusionner les deux mondes_ » conclut Jim qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. « _Gamine, je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qui t'es arrivé ..._ »

Elle ne répondit pas. Son visage avait perdu toute expression et elle semblait épuisée. Elle remit sa chemise lentement et s'installa sur la dernière chaise libre autour de la table en croisant ses petites mains sur ses jambes, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts qu'elle triturait dans tous les sens.

\- « _Je dois détruire le monde à l'envers. Je l'ai créée, j'en suis la source. Je suis celle qui doit l'anéantir ... Mais il est si étendu, je ne peux pas y arriver seule._ »

\- « _Je vais t'aider._ »

Leia tourna la tête vers Jane, puis vers Jim qui la fixait toujours. Ce dernier semblait pensif. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête la vision de sa peau blafarde marqué par les traces d'expériences abominables qu'elle avait pu subir tout au long de sa vie, mêle aux cicatrices liées aux monstres qu'elle avait affronté dans ce monde parallèle et dans le leur.

\- « _On va tous t'aider_ » ajouta finalement Jim en pinçant les lèvres. « _Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça seules._ »

\- « _Et il est hors de question que vous deviez affronter ça seules_ » intervint Jonathan. « _On est tous dans le même bateau, on s'en occupera tous ensembles._ »

Elle avait une famille. Elle avait un prénom et une identité. Une semaine auparavant, la jeune femme était seule, perdue, sale, dans les bois, abandonnée. Aujourd'hui, elle était entourée des gens qu'elle avait tenté de protéger tant bien que mal, ces gens qui tenaient désormais à elle, qui lui avaient donnés un prénom. Elle avait un toit au dessus de sa tête et les vêtements qu'elle portait, elle ne les avait pas volé cette fois-ci. Un sourire sincère vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était plus qu'un chiffre sur son poignet et qu'une simple expérience. Elle était vivante et avait enfin une vie digne de ce nom.

* * *

 **Cette fois-ci, je vais tenir mes délais, I sweaaaaaar ! Je vous fais des bisous, et à bientôt.**


	12. HS : SORRY

**SHE'S ALIVE ! ALIVE !**

 **Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, non pas pour un nouveau chapitre mais pour vous expliquer pourquoi je suis autant en retard (oh, ça se compte à un peu plus de 4 semaines si je compte bien, j'ai bon ?) ! J'ai eu quelques bouleversements dans ma vie personnelle il y a ... Eh bien, un mois environ, et ces derniers temps n'étaient pas propices à l'écriture. Je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie, j'étais bien trop occupée à essayer de gérer mes problèmes et à les régler, je suis navrée d'avoir disparue de la sorte aussi longtemps, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix haha.**

 **Mais me revoilà, j'espère pouvoir publier d'ici peu (une ou deux semaines tout au plus, simplement le temps de me remettre dans le bain !), ravie de voir de nouvelles têtes, je répond bientôt à vos reviews, vous êtes adorables.**

 **Je vous embrasse, et à très vite ! :coeur:**


	13. 12 Christie The Rogue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je sais, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps, mais j'ai eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler un passage à vide où je n'arrivais plus à écrire pour cette histoire, j'en suis vraiment désolée !**  
 **EN PLUS, ce chapitre est moins long que les autres, mais je ne savais pas comment le couper autrement et je l'aime comme ça, alors ... Enjoy ! (oui, pas beaucoup de blabla encore une fois, je cours rédiger le chapitre suivant pour que ce genre de "pause" n'arrive plus haha !)**

* * *

 **Mardi 24 janvier 1985. 18h37, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Steve Harrington était stressé. Il avait rarement été aussi stressé dans sa vie et n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir été simplement parce-qu'une fille allait venir chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille : il s'agissait de Christie Henderson, et elle allait rencontrer ses parents, parents qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder leur fils s'agiter dans tous les sens avec un petit sourire moqueur au coin de leurs lèvres. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant eux, l'air ahuri.

\- « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?_ »

\- « _Toi chéri_ » répondit sa mère en pouffant. « _Cesses de te torturer, tout va bien se passer._ »

Eux non plus n'avaient jamais vu leur fils dans cet état. Il ne cessait de vérifier la cuisson du repas en cours, avait remit le col de sa chemise correctement au moins une dizaine de fois, se recoiffait dès qu'il passait à proximité d'une surface qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge et un poids lourd tomba dans son estomac. Elle était en retard. Un léger retard, mais il commença à angoisser. Et si elle ne venait finalement pas ? N'en faisait-il pas trop ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un repas ... Un repas avec ses parents. Alors qu'il était en train de se demander si tout cela n'était pas une mauvaise idée, le bruit de la sonnette le tira de ses songes et il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, inspira profondément et l'ouvrit. Christie avait troqué ses éternels jeans sombres et ses chemises trop grandes contre une robe couleur verte d'eau qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux, laissant la peau halée de ses mollets respirer. La robe était simple, mais elle lui allait divinement bien. Elle avait discipliné ses cheveux qui retombaient sur ses épaules en une cascade de boucles définies, et avait ajouté une touche de couleur à son visage, relevant le vert de ses yeux à l'aide d'un peu de doré sur ses paupières. Ses lèvres brillaient légèrement et étaient étirées en un sourire doux. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte à la regarder, se demandant si elle était bien réelle. Steve dut se gifler mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits et s'arracher à sa contemplation.

\- « _Tu es ... Vraiment magnifique_ » finit-il par dire.

\- « _Tu n'es pas mal non plus_ » répondit-elle.

Il l'invita à entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, respirant à pleins poumons son parfum léger qui persistait dans l'air. En arrivant dans le salon où se trouvaient ses parents, Christie croisa ses mains devant elle, intimidée, et Steve se racla la gorge en croisant le regard de sa mère qui s'était levée et qui se dirigeait vers l'adolescente en priant pour que la soirée se déroule de la meilleure manière possible.

 **oOoOoOo**

Chez les Byers, une toute autre ambiance régnait. Will s'était réfugié dans sa chambre après que Jim ait commencé à évoquer avec Leia les différentes possibilités pour réduire à néant une fois pour toute le monde à l'envers dont une impliquant la disparition de la jeune femme, une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine. Il était allongé en boule dans son lit, la main sur le torse, et retenait ses larmes difficilement. Il refusait de la perdre, elle l'avait sauvé et méritait de vivre plus que n'importe qui. À la vue de ses blessures, le jeune Byers avait sentit son estomac se retourner et il avait bien faillit vomir en imaginant les souffrances qu'elle avait du endurer à cause des hommes du laboratoire d'Hawkins. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle paye pour des actes dont elle n'était pas responsable ? Quand est-ce que le sort cessera de s'acharner sur eux ? Will renifla alors qu'il entendait la porte de sa chambre grincer, puis le matelas s'affaisser à ses côtés. Il se redressa légèrement, et son regard croisa celui de Leia. Cette dernière l'avait suivie et avait hésité à entrer quelques instants, mais la peine du garçon était si grande qu'elle ne pouvait le laisser seul dans son coin. Elle posa sa main froide sur celle de Will qui prit ses doigts entre les siens avec un soupir.

\- « _Je ne veux pas que tu meurs_ » avoua-t-il au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses. « _Je refuse que tu t'en ailles, que tu te sacrifies ..._ »

\- « _Si cela peut tous vous sauver alors je le ferais sans hésiter. Will, je suis responsable de toutes ces horreurs, les monstres, ce monde parallèle, et tu dois accepter que ..._ »

\- « _Non !_ » Il avait hurlé. « _Tu n'es responsable de rien Leia, tu ne voulais pas tout ça, de la même manière que Jane ne voulait pas ouvrir le portail ! Les seuls responsables de tout ça, ce sont les hommes du laboratoire ! Si tu es responsable de ça, alors je suis responsable de la mort de Bob !_ »

Il porta la main à sa bouche lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de hurler, et se rua vers le salon où sa mère se trouvait. Nul doute qu'elle l'avait entendu. Les Byers avaient toujours fait attention à ne pas mentionner l'homme qui s'était sacrifié pour eux, et voilà qu'il venait de tout ruiner. Joyce serrait si fort son mégot de cigarette qu'il était totalement écrasé, et en voyant Will arriver en courant, l'air navré, Jonathan posa son bras sur les épaules de sa mère et la serra contre lui.

\- « _Je ne voulais pas ... Je suis désolé, maman_ » bredouilla le garçon en croisant les yeux humides de Joyce avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- « _Non chéri, tu n'y es pour rien_ » répondit-elle en reniflant.

Jim lança un regard en coin vers sa fille qui avait la tête baissé et fixait ses doigts, l'air pensive, puis vers Leia qui avait suivi Will et qui se tenait accoudée contre le mur du couloir, observant d'un air triste la famille Byers qui se tenaient les uns les autres. Il était réellement impressionné par cette jeune femme pour qui il éprouvait un respect profond, principalement à cause de son passé douloureux. Il n'osait imaginer le quart de ce qu'elle avait dû vivre, et la voir debout et prête à endurer de nouvelles horreurs pour les sauver tous ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment de respect. Alors que Will continuait de murmurer des excuses, Jane releva les yeux vers Leia et lui sourit.

\- « _Le gamin a raison_ » finit par dire Jim. « _Tu n'as pas à mourir._ »

\- « _Hopper ..._ »

\- « _C'est non négociable_. _C'est de leur faute, pas de la tienne_ » ajouta-t-il d'un ton dur en faisant référence aux hommes du laboratoire.

\- « _Vous croyez que cette idée me plait ?_ » s'exclama Leia en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, les lèvres pincées. « _Je n'ai pas envie de ça moi non plus ... Mais c'est une possibilité, détruire la source pour détruire le monde à l'envers et vous le savez aussi bien que moi !_ »

\- « _Stop ! Personne ne va mourir, personne ne parle de mourir, tout le monde s'assoit et se tait !_ » explosa Joyce d'un ton dur. « _Il y a une autre solution, il y a forcément une autre solution ... Il doit y avoir une autre solution ..._ »

\- « _Il y a quelque-chose auquel nous n'avons pas pensé_ » intervint la petite voix de Jane qui avait relevé la tête. « _Ce portail, dans le laboratoire ... C'était un portail direct vers lui, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Leia acquiesça, intriguée par ce qu'allait proposer l'enfant qui renifla avant de continuer sous le regard de son père adoptif dont la mâchoire était contractée.

\- « _Et si on l'ouvrait à nouveau et qu'on le combattait ?_ »

\- « _Oui, et on pourrait tout aussi bien sauter du haut de l'Empire State Building ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous tous ?_ » s'exclama Jim en tapant du poing sur la table. « _Je commence à me dire que tous les gamins de cette foutue ville ont virés suicidaires !_ »

\- « _Ne hurlez pas, c'est une bonne idée_ » l'arrêta Leia en lui envoyant un regard noir. « _Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Le monstre de l'ombre, c'est lui qui contrôle tout dans le monde à l'envers. Le problème ... C'est qu'il est très bien protégé. Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper du portail, des monstres et de lui, même avec l'aide de Jane._ »

\- « _Donc, retour à la case départ_ » marmonna Jonathan.

\- « _Il y a les autres. Les enfants comme nous. Ils pourraient nous aider._ »

Jane avait pensé immédiatement à Kali. Le fait que Leia se soit également enfuie lui donnait l'espoir que d'autres comme elles avaient pu faire de même.

\- « _Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, est-ce qu'on est sûr qu'ils vont accepter de nous aider ?_ » demanda Jim.

\- « _S'ils refusent, nous sommes tous morts_ » répondit Leia. « _Ce n'est pas qu'Hawkins dont il est question en ce moment-même, mais de la terre entière. Ils ne peuvent pas refuser._ »

C'était la meilleure idée qu'ils aient eus jusqu'ici, et malgré la peur qui les rongeait tous ainsi que les doutes qui persistaient dans leurs esprits, ils finirent par comprendre qu'il s'agissait également de leur meilleure option. Avec un soupir, Hopper se frotta le visage.

\- « _Très bien. Et comment on va les retrouver ?_ »

Jane se tapota la tempe d'un air malicieux.

\- « _Avec ça._ »

 **oOoOoOo**

Par il ne savait quel miracle, le repas s'était parfaitement déroulée. Ses parents avaient discutés avec Christie de sa vie, son déménagement, sa famille, et Steve se demandait si tout cela n'était pas un rêve alors qu'il finissait de débarrasser la table avec l'aide de la blonde qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tout s'était bien passé et il avait encore du mal à réaliser que la jeune femme était bien là sous son toit, et qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer ses parents qui avaient eus l'air de l'apprécier quasi instantanément. Sa mère et elle avait longuement discuté du travail des parents de la jeune femme à l'hôpital tandis que son père avait été surpris de voir que Christie s'y connaissait autant en sport, et avait eu avec elle un débat interminable sur la saison de baseball et sur les meilleures équipes.

\- « _Je crois que tes parents m'apprécient Harrington._ »

La petite voix de la jeune femme le tira de ses rêveries. Il croisa son regard pétillant de malice et son coeur loupa un battement lorsqu'il la vit debout dans son salon, deux assiettes dans les mains et les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, ses boucles folles commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez, et il la trouvait rayonnante en cet instant précis. Un petit rire le secoua, et il hocha la tête de haut en bas en lui prenant les assiettes des mains non sans les frôler avec un frisson.

\- « _Eh bien, je crois que mon père t'en veut un peu d'avoir autant dénigré les Red Sox de Boston, mais dans l'ensemble, tu t'en es bien tiré_ » lui répondit-il en commençant à nettoyer les assiettes. Dans son dos, Christie leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'adosser contre le plan de travail à ses côtés pour pouvoir le regarder tout en lui parlant.

\- « _Avec tout le respect que je dois à ton patriarche, les Tigers de Détroit sont bien meilleurs_ » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « _Mais je crois que je suis influencée par le fait qu'ils viennent du Michigan._ »

\- « _Tu crois seulement ? Ou tu es sûre, mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre ?_ » demanda l'adolescent en haussant un sourcil d'un air narquois.

\- « _Laves en silence_ » rétorqua Christie en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- « _Alors tu as le droit de te moquer de moi, mais pas l'inverse, c'est bien ça ?_ »

La blonde ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui tirer la langue, ce qui le fit pouffer de rire.

\- « _Est-ce que ça te manque, Lansing ?_ » s'enquit Steve.

\- « _Pas vraiment_ » marmonna Christie, l'air pensive. « _J'ai toujours bien aimé Hawkins, c'est une petite ville tranquille si on oublie le monde parallèle et les monstres qui rodent ces derniers jours_ » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. « _Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi Lansing me manquerait lorsque les seules personnes que j'apprécie un tant soit peu sont réunit ici._ »

\- « _Billy Hargrove fait parti de cette équation ?_ »

Nouvelle tape sur l'épaule.

\- « _Tu veux réellement parler de ça maintenant et par conséquent gâcher notre rendez-vous ?_ »

Steve faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant les derniers mots et déglutit avec difficulté.

\- « _Alors, tu considères ça comme un rendez-vous réussi ?_ »

\- « _Oui._ »

Il ne savait quoi répondre, et se contenta de terminer de nettoyer l'assiette qu'il avait dans les mains puis essuya ces dernières avant de se tourner vers Christie qui était restée à ses côtés, un léger sourire déformant ses lèvres pleines. Steve inspira puis ouvrit la bouche, mais la jeune femme lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et prit la parole avant lui.

\- « _C'est maintenant que tu dois m'embrasser, Harrington._ »

Le coeur de l'adolescent s'affola alors que la blonde semblait attendre sa réaction, l'air anxieuse, état dans lequel il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Lentement, Steve se rapprocha d'elle, guettant le moindre signe qui aurait pu signifier un changement d'avis chez Christie, mais cette dernière resta immobile, ses joues rebondies se colorant chaque seconde un peu plus. Il se pencha vers elle, remarquant uniquement à cet instant qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, et la vit se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer d'elle-même un baiser timide sur les lèvres de Steve qui sentit son ventre se mettre à bondir dans tous les sens. Les lèvres de la blonde était encore sucrées du dessert et douces comme de la soie. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans ses boucles et perdit ses doigts dans cet océan blond alors qu'elle avait prit son visage en coupe en réduisant l'espace entre eux, leurs corps se frôlant presque.

\- « _Steve chér... Oh._ »

La voix de sa mère le fit sursauter et Christie baissa la tête immédiatement, rompant leur baiser au passage, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas à sa plus grande surprise, restant si proche de lui qu'il pouvait presque entendre son coeur qui devait battre aussi vite que le sien.

\- « _Jonathan Byers est au téléphone, il te demande, mais je peux lui dire de rappeler plus tard_ » finit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir son sourire.

L'euphorie dans laquelle nageait les deux adolescents fut remplacée par une angoisse si grande que Steve eut l'impression qu'il allait rendre tout son repas, et la blonde semblait tout aussi proche de vomir que lui.

\- « _Non, non, je vais ... C'est sûrement en rapport avec ..._ »

\- « _Le devoir d'histoire de demain_ » finit Christie à sa place d'un ton détaché. « _Tu devrais prendre le coup de fil._ »

\- « _Oui, euh ... Oui, tu as raison, mais tu ..._ »

Il était incapable de terminer sa phrase, son coeur battant à tout rompre alors qu'il voyait dans le regard de la jeune femme qu'elle avait l'air dans le même état de panique que lui, pourtant elle arrivait à garder un air détendue, et elle l'empêcha de s'enfoncer en secouant la main devant son visage, un faux sourire accroché aux lèvres tandis que sa mère attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air ravie.

\- « _Ne t'inquiètes pas chéri, Christie ne va pas disparaître le temps de ton appel_ » pouffa-t-elle. « _Voudrais-tu boire quelque-chose en attendant le retour de Steve ?_ » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la blonde qui hocha la tête.

\- « _Avec plaisir, madame Harrington !_ » s'exclama cette dernière avec un peu trop d'entrain.

Du coin de l'oeil, Steve la vit lui adresser un petit signe de tête et se décida à aller prendre le téléphone dans le couloir qui était encore décroché. La main tremblotante, l'adolescent attrapa le combiné et le porta à son oreille, une boule dans la gorge. Il déglutit.

\- « _Byers ?_ »

\- « _Harrington, Christie est chez toi ?_ » questionna la voix de Jonathan à travers l'appareil.

Steve fronça les sourcils en haussant une épaule, décontenancé.

\- « _Oui, mais pourquoi ..._ »

\- « _Prends-là avec toi et rejoins-nous au laboratoire d'Hawkins dans 10 minutes, on a peut-être une solution._ »

\- « _De quoi tu ... Mais t'es cinglé !_ » siffla le jeune Harrington. « _Le laboratoire ?!_ »

\- « _Écoutes, l'idée ne plait à aucun de nous et je crois même qu'Hopper est à deux doigts de la crise de nerf, mais je t'expliquerai sur place._ »

\- « _Byers ! Eh ! Non, hors de ..._ »

Mais il entendit le bip-bip signifiant que Jonathan venait de raccrocher. Rageusement, Steve remit le téléphone à son emplacement avec un petit grognement de mécontentement.

\- « _Quelque-chose ne va pas ?_ » questionna la voix douce et angoissée de Christie derrière lui.

\- « _On peut dire ça comme ça_ » soupira-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour reprendre ses esprits, puis passa devant elle en lui faisant signe de le suivre. « _Comment es-tu venu ?_ »

\- « _Euh ... Mon père m'a amené et doit venir me chercher d'ici encore une bonne heure, mais pourquoi cette question, Steve ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

\- « _Je n'en sais rien, Jonathan veut qu'on les rejoigne au laboratoire tout de suite, je n'en sais pas plus_ » lui répondit-il en murmurant.

\- « _Quoi ? Mais ..._ » La jeune femme avait l'air perdue. « _Ok, ok, oui, allons-y vite_ » marmonna-t-elle en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. « _Mais, et tes ..._ »

\- « _Maman ! Papa !_ » les héla-t-il en haussant la voix. « _Jonathan a besoin d'aide pour ses révisions, on le rejoint chez lui, ne vous inquiétez pas !_ »

\- « _Ne rentres pas trop tard Stevie_ » lui ordonna la voix de son père.

Christie haussa un sourcil.

\- « _Facile_ » commenta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire avant de fouiller dans sa poche pour récupérer ses clés, et ouvrir sa voiture. Sans attendre, il s'engouffra dans l'habitacle face au volant et sentit le parfum léger de Christie envahir le petit espace clos. Le jeune homme démarra la voiture, et tourna la tête vers la blonde qui le fixait d'un air amusé.

\- « _Stevie_ » s'esclaffa-t-elle, et Steve leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant la raison de son sourire. « _C'est mignon._ »

\- « _Tes parents ne te donnent pas de surnoms ridicules ?_ »

\- « _Je ne le trouve pas ridicule !_ » s'exclama la blonde en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « _Si tu veux savoir, le mien est bien pire et c'est à cause de Dustin qu'il a été popularisé au sein de ma famille._ »

\- « _Tu as conscience que tu es obligé de me le dire maintenant ? S'il te plait Christie_ » ajouta l'adolescent en l'entendant souffler du nez. « _Si tu ne me le dis pas, je demanderais à ..._ »

\- « _C'est bon, c'est bon !_ » le coupa-t-elle, et Steve ne put retenir son sourire. « _Quand il était petit, Dustin n'arrivait pas à prononcer correctement mon prénom à cause de sa dysplasie cléidocrânienne ... Ses dents_ » précisa-t-elle en voyant qu'il semblait perdu. « _Christie était trop difficile pour lui alors ... Il m'appelait Teetie._ »

Steve dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir son éclat de rire, et Christie enchaina.

\- « _Ça a duré plusieurs années, et mes parents m'appellent encore ainsi de temps en temps ... Ma tante ne s'en est jamais remise, alors pour me venger de lui, je l'ai appelé Dustinet devant elle_ » un petit ricanement la secoua. « _Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent._ »

\- « _J'espère que tu ne m'appelleras jamais Stevinet_ » marmonna Steve.

\- « _Ne me tentes pas Stevie ..._ »

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous deux en même temps, avant de laisser le silence s'installer dans la voiture, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées. Steve pensait à la soirée qui venait d'être gâchée à cause d'un simple coup de téléphone tandis que Christie ne cessait de se repasser en boucle le court baiser qu'ils avaient échangés quelques instants auparavant, baiser interrompu par la mère du jeune homme qui était à ses côtés. Elle déglutit avant de lui jeter un regard en coin et ne put s'empêcher de relever sa beauté, se demandant même comment était-ce possible de passer à côté.

\- « _À propos de toute à l'heure, dans la cuisine, quand on ..._ » Elle s'arrêta, et vit les lèvres de Steve tressaillir, comme s'il tentait de dire quelque-chose, mais il resta muet. « _Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ... Enfin, je veux dire, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup et que ..._ »

\- « _Je t'apprécie énormément Christie_ » l'interrompit le jeune homme. « _Et si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, sache que j'aimerais beaucoup que toi et moi, ce soit sérieux._ »

\- « _Dustin va te tuer._ »

Steve tourna la tête brièvement et croisa son regard, puis ils pouffèrent à nouveau de rire à l'unisson.

\- « _Mais l'idée me plait bien._ »

Il voulut lui répondre, mais devant eux, la silhouette du laboratoire commençait à se dessiner. La lune était pleine et donnait à l'endroit une allure encore plus effrayante que dans les souvenirs de Steve qui étaient pourtant encore récents et fidèles dans sa tête. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il apercevait le 4x4 du sheriff entourés de plusieurs ombres noires qui se dévoilèrent lorsqu'il se gara à quelques mètres, et inspira profondément en coupant le contact avant de sentir la main de Christie presser la sienne doucement.

\- « _Allons-y._ »

Hopper avait les bras croisés sur ton torse massif et semblait être plus en colère que jamais, tandis que Jane et Leia discutaient à voix basses avec les Byers. Joyce leva la tête en entendant la voiture de Steve, et Jonathan serra les dents en le voyant avancer vers eux, la main de son amie dans la sienne. Cette dernière frémit alors que le vent s'était levé entre le moment où ils avaient quittés le domicile des Harrington et leur arrivée au laboratoire abandonné. Aussitôt, Steve retira sa propre veste et la déposa sur les épaules découvertes de la jeune femme qui le remercia d'un petit signe de la tête sous les regards de Joyce - attendrie - et de Jonathan - entre la colère et la perplexité -.

\- « _Tout le monde est là ?_ » grommela Hopper. « _Alors on y va._ »

\- « _Attendez, deux secondes, personne ne va nous dire pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous a demandé de venir ici ?_ » questionna Christie en se rapprochant de Jim.

\- « _C'est moi qui t'ai recommandé_ » intervint Jonathan. « _On a besoin de ton aide Chris_. » Elle eut l'air surprise, et il enchaîna. « _Dis-moi que tu sais toujours entrer par effraction n'importe où._ »

\- « _Attends, quoi ? Par effrac... C'est une blague ?!_ » s'écria Steve alors que le sheriff s'était prit le visage entre ses mains, désespéré.

\- « _C'est de pire en pire_ » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. « _Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle est capable de forcer un laboratoire gouvernemental ? Stop, c'est ridicule ... Harrington, ramènes là chez elle et rentres chez toi, je m'occupe de ..._ »

\- « _Partez_ _si vous le désirez, moi je reste_ » le coupa Christie en passant devant lui. « _C'est un défi de taille._ »

\- « _Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de ... Eh, gamine ! Arrêtes de courir !_ »

Mais la blonde ne l'écoutait plus et se dirigeait déjà vers la cabine qui gardait l'énorme portail du laboratoire abandonné, l'air déterminée. Jim pesta et dut accélérer le pas pour rester à sa hauteur. Il la regarda détailler le poste de travail quelques secondes avant de se mettre à genoux et d'arracher le boitier du dessous sans aucune difficulté. Will la regardait faire et siffla, admiratif.

\- « _La roublarde_ » souffla-t-il.

\- « _Si tu me dis que c'est encore en rapport avec ce foutu jeu ..._ »

\- « _Excusez-moi, mais j'essaye de me concentrer_ » intervint la voix étouffée de Christie. « _C'est un véritable casse-tête, tant de fils et de câbles ..._ »

\- « _Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?_ » demanda Jane en se rapprochant.

\- « _Si tout le monde se tait et me laisse réfléchir 5 minutes, oui._ »

Son ton autoritaire fit naître chez Jim un certain agacement, mais il se contenta d'enfoncer ses poings dans ses poches et s'adossa contre le mur derrière la jeune femme, observant ses gestes qui laissait transparaître son expérience en la matière. Tous restèrent silencieux, attendant nerveusement le moment où la blonde abandonnerait, mais cette dernière ne mit que quelques secondes avant de grommeler quelque-chose à elle-même, et un sourire vint déformer ses lèvres tandis qu'elle attrapait un câble rouge.

\- « _Sésame, ouvres-toi._ »

D'un coup sec, elle arracha le câble et un bruit de cliquetis se fit entendre alors qu'elle se redressait, l'air fière. Hopper haussa un sourcil en la toisant du regard, perplexe.

\- « _Comment ... Non, tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas savoir où tu as appris à faire ça_ » se rattrapa le sheriff en secouant la main devant son visage avant de tourner les talons. « _Foutus gamins surdoués adorateurs de technologies ..._ »

\- « _J'ai simplement ouvert le portail et désactivé le système de sécurité_ » répondit la blonde.

\- « _Simplement ?_ » répéta Steve, impressionné. « _Tu es incroyable Christie !_ »

Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer alors que toutes les paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur elle, et Jonathan se racla la gorge en tournant la tête vers Steve, ses yeux sombres lui envoyant des éclairs.

\- « _On devrait pas trainer, venez, dépêchons-nous_ » ordonna-t-il.

Ils se resserrèrent tous, jusqu'à former un petit groupe uniforme, puis avancèrent en suivant Hopper. Christie se pressa un peu pour être à la hauteur de Joyce qui lui adressa un sourire tendre.

\- « _Joyce, est-ce qu'on va nous dire ce qu'on fait ici ?_ » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

La mère de famille hocha la tête avant de lui répondre.

\- « _Tu sais que Jane a des ... pouvoirs, et ils lui permettent de retrouver les gens grâce à une photo d'eux. Elle va s'en servir pour trouver les enfants comme elle et Leia._ »

\- « _Il y en a d'autres ?_ » s'étonna Christie.

\- « _On espère_ »murmura Leia en la regardant. « _C'est notre seule solution. Ils gardaient nos dossiers dans une salle bien protégée au dernier sous-sol._ »

\- « On rentre, on vole les dossiers et on repart, ni vu ni connu » enchaîna Will.

\- « _Et on espère ne pas se faire attraper par les grosses méchantes bêtes ainsi que le gouvernement au passage_ » ajouta Steve. « _Super plan, à peine risqué._ »

\- « _Cool, cool cool cool cool cool_ » se mit à répéter la blonde en se frottant le visage. « _Alors allons chercher d'autres gamins bizarres pour sauver le monde._ »

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'espère également vous retrouver d'ici deux semaines environ, encore navrée pour l'absence et merci d'être encore là, des bisous à vous, portez vous bien ! :coeur:**


	14. 13 The Laboratory

**Bonjour/bonsoir à vous !**

 **Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai rencontré des difficultés sur ce chapitre ... C'est pour cela qu'il est plus court, et je pense me tenir à 3500/4000 mots maintenant. J'ai une autre fanfic en cours, une en projet, c'est la meilleure solution pour garder un rythme de publication correcte. Je ne veux pas me forcer à écrire plus de lignes juste pour faire un plus grand chapitre et qu'il soit au final de piètre qualité.**

 **EN-FIN BREF, le principal c'est que le chapitre est là, chaud et doux pour vous. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, pas de note de bas de page, je vous embrasse et je vous dis (j'espère) à très vite !**

* * *

 **Mardi 24 janvier 1985. 21h32, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Le hall d'entrée du laboratoire suffit à faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux à Joyce qui sentit son coeur se serrer lorsque son regard se posa à l'exact endroit où elle avait vu Bob pour la dernière fois, 2 mois auparavant. La mère de famille renifla en serrant les dents tandis que Jonathan la prenait par l'épaule et la pressait doucement contre lui comme pour lui donner sa force, et Will déglutit. Aucun ne prit la parole, et ils continuèrent de suivre Hopper, Jane et Leia. Cette dernière s'immobilisa face aux portes en bois qui menaient à l'escalier, ses yeux bleus écarquillés et les poings serrés, l'esprit assaillît d'images de son passé. La brune pouvait sentir ses cicatrices brûler aux souvenirs des nombreuses souffrances qu'elle avait subit entre ces murs, ses propres cris résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle grinça des dents, et Jane glissa sa petite main dans l'une des siennes, réussissant au passage à décrisper ses doigts sans difficulté, et la serra doucement.

\- « _Tout va bien. Ils ne te feront plus aucun mal_ » murmura-t-elle en lui souriant. « _Tu es en sécurité maintenant._ »

\- « _Je ... Oui, pardon, j'ai besoin d'une seconde_ » marmonna Leia en hochant frénétiquement la tête, puis elle inspira en tentant de faire le vide avant de reprendre la parole. « _Allons-y, nous ne devrions pas trainer ici._ »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle posa sa main libre sur la poignée de porte et l'ouvrit avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier qui allait jusqu'aux sous-sol où se trouvaient l'objet qu'ils convoitaient : les dossiers des autres enfants qu'ils avaient retenus prisonniers ici. Christie laissa Hopper et Joyce passer devant elle, se retrouvant aux côtés de Jonathan, Steve se tenant légèrement en retrait avec Will. La blonde tourna la tête vers son ami d'enfance qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil, et ce dernier renifla en haussant une épaule.

\- « _Alors, toi et Steve ... C'est du sérieux maintenant ?_ » demanda-t-il en tentant de prendre un ton décontracté, mais il ne put tromper la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils en le toisant d'un air mauvais. « _Quoi ? Ne me regardes pas comme ça, je fais que ... Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Tu es ma meilleure amie Chris._ »

\- « _Tu te fous de ma gueule Jonathan ?_ » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « _Je sais que tu le déteste parce-qu'il est sorti avec Nancy, mais sérieusement ..._ »

\- « _Attends, quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! Enfin, si, il est sorti avec ... C'est autre chose_ » bredouilla l'adolescent en se sentant stupide. « _Je sais qu'il a changé mais ... Sois prudente Chris._ »

\- « _Alors pourquoi tu l'as regardé comme si tu voulais le tuer ?_ »

Il déglutit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- « _Tu ne vas pas me chaperonner toute ma vie ..._ »

\- « _Je ne te chaperonne pas ! Je ..._ » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en reprenant sa respiration. « _Je te l'ai dis, tu es mon amie, et je tiens à toi, je veux être sûr que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages._ »

L'expression faciale de la blonde changea et elle eut l'air scandalisée par les propos de Jonathan qui comprit alors qu'il avait encore été maladroit.

\- « _C'est vraiment le moment d'en parler ? Et puis, t'es sérieux ?!_ » siffla-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « _Je te jure qu'on va avoir une sérieuse discussion sur ton comportement, non mais, pour qui tu te prends ?_ » Elle se frotta le visage en essayant de se canaliser. « _Écoutes, j'ai conscience que ça ne part pas d'un mauvais sentiment mais tu dois arrêter d'être aussi protecteur. On est plus des gosses Jonathan._ »

La jeune femme jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers Steve qui se tenait derrière eux et faisait semblant de ne pas écouter leur conversation puis reporta son attention sur son ami qui arborait un air coupable.

\- « _Je sais, c'est juste que ..._ »

\- « _S'il te plait, pas maintenant, on en parlera plus tard, ok ?_ »

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, avant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas, et Christie souffla du nez en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et de se frictionner les bras pour se réchauffer un peu. Derrière eux, Steve avait enfoncé ses mains dans les poches de son jeans et avait les yeux rivés sur le dos de Jonathan qui semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir énervée la petite blonde à ses côtés, et il inspira longuement tandis que Will l'observait à la dérobée.

\- « _Je suis content que tu sois avec Christie._ »

Le jeune Harrington faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive alors que l'enfant à sa droite souriait plus largement.

\- « _Ouais, je veux dire, c'est bien pour toi, tu sais, ça veut dire que t'as enfin oublié Nancy, et Christie est super._ »

Son regard passa de Jonathan à Christie, et repensa à ces deux dernières semaines qui avaient été pleines de rebondissements. Malgré la menace du monde à l'envers qui planait au dessus d'eux, les notes de Steve s'étaient améliorés en un rien de temps, il dormait beaucoup plus et mieux, ne se sentait plus seul et surtout, il n'était plus hanté par deux grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec peine mais plutôt par un visage rond à l'air malicieux dont les prunelles vertes brillaient de joie.

\- « _Super, oh ça oui_ » marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

\- « _J'ai toujours cru que Jonathan avait des sentiments pour elle_ » continua Will, et Steve crut s'étouffer à nouveau. « _C'était la seule fille avec qui il passait du temps avant, maman y croyait vraiment qu'ils allaient finir ensemble un jour, je crois qu'elle a été un peu déçue lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il était avec Nancy._ »

\- « _Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_ » demanda Steve, soudainement très mal à l'aise.

\- « _J'avais envie de parler d'autre chose que de tout ça ..._ » répondit l'enfant en faisant allusion au monde à l'envers, à Leia, et à tout ce qui leur arrivait depuis quelques jours ainsi que la menace qui grandissait de l'autre côté. « _Elle est comme notre soeur, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi protecteur, mais il ne se rend pas compte que ça peut devenir étouffant à la longue._ »

\- « _Ouais, on peut dire qu'elle est très protégée_ » grommela l'adolescent avec sarcasme.

Dire que Dustin venait tout juste d'arrêter de le menacer ou de le fusiller du regard à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ... Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau avec Jonathan sur le dos ! Steve se frotta le visage entre les mains avec un soupir.

\- « _Stop._ »

Ils obtempérèrent tous sans hésiter une seule seconde, les sens en alerte, et Leia s'avança légèrement.

\- « _Il y a quelque-chose de l'autre côté de la porte._ »

\- « _Quoi ?!_ » s'exclama Christie, le coeur battant la chamade.

\- « _Restez ici_ » ordonna la brune en faisant un pas vers l'avant. « _Je vais ..._ »

\- « _Tu penses réellement que je vais te laisser y aller seule ?_ » l'interrompit Hopper en haussant un sourcil.

Leia le regarda de la tête aux pieds, surprise.

\- « _Vous me ralentirez si jamais cela tourne mal._ »

\- « _Si ... Quoi, tu veux dire qu'il y a ... Des monstres, derrière la porte ?_ » bredouilla Joyce, avant de déglutir. « _Oh non, non non non, non, pas encore ..._ »

\- « _Non, pas des monstres._ » L'adolescente brune pinça les lèvres. « _Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est ... Étrange._ » Elle posa la main sur la poignée. « _Vous pouvez venir si vous le désirez, mais je ne peux vous promettre votre protection._ »

Jim s'avança à son tour et s'arrêta à sa droite, obligeant Leia à lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et ce dernier lui adressa un maigre sourire avant de s'adresser aux autres qui étaient restés derrière lui, silencieux.

\- « _J'imagine que même si je vous le demande, vous n'allez pas rester ici._ »

Il avait prononcé ces mots en regardant Christie, sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait être la première à réagir. Comme il s'y attendait, cette dernière fit un pas en avant, mais fut retenue par la main de Jonathan qui s'était posé sur son épaule et qui la tenait fermement, l'empêchant d'avancer plus. Le regard noir qu'elle lui adressa le fit frémir.

\- « _T'es devenue folle ?_ » siffla-t-il sans se laisser démonter. « _Tu crois que je vais laisser ma meilleure amie foncer tête baissée dans ce merdier ?_ »

\- « _Si tu ne voulais pas que je risque quoi que ce soit, il ne fallait pas m'appeler_ » répondit-elle simplement avant d'ajouter « _Et si tu ne me lâches pas dans les 10 prochaines secondes, je jure devant Dieu que tu vas avoir du mal à te servir de ta main gauche pendant des jours._ »

L'adolescent déglutit en retirant précipitamment sa main, légèrement effrayé par la menace de son amie. Il savait de quoi elle était capable, et ne voulait surtout pas la mettre en colère.

\- « _Je ne peux pas ... Je suis désolée, je suis incapable d'aller plus loin_ » murmura Joyce en reculant, la main posé sur son coeur. « _C'est trop dur._ »

Will regarda sa mère et comprit qu'elle ne mentait pas, et qu'elle souffrait vraiment d'être ici. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et ses yeux sombres brillaient à cause des larmes qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal.

\- « _Alors je reste avec toi_ » décida le jeune garçon en passant son bras autour de la taille de Joyce.

\- « _Hors de question que vous restiez seuls tous les deux_ » rétorqua Jonathan. « _Allez-y, on vous attendra ici_ » ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Steve qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

Ce dernier détourna le regard aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas rencontrer le sien et et fit un signe de la tête au sheriff qui remit correctement son chapeau avant d'ouvrir la porte, la main légèrement tremblante. Le couloir qui s'étendait face à eux ressemblait en tout point à tous les autres du centre, et Steve se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu sentir Leia et qui l'avait mit dans cet état. L'adolescente avait la mâchoire contractée, et chaque pas semblait la faire souffrir si il se fiait à son expression faciale.

\- « _Hé_ » l'interpela-t-il. « _Tu te sens bien ?_ »

\- « _Elle souffre_ » répondit la petite voix de Jane à sa gauche. « _Ce qu'elle a sentit et qui lui fait autant de mal, ce sont ses souvenirs._ »

Au même moment, Leia grinça si fort des dents qu'il en frémit.

\- « _Tout va bien._ » La voix de Jim était douce et basse. « _Nous sommes là. Tu n'es pas seule, gamine. Tu ne le seras plus jamais. Ils ne peuvent plus t'atteindre._ »

\- « _Je sais, c'est juste ..._ _Douloureux. Je ne pensais pas que ça le serait à ce point._ »

Puis, elle inspira profondément.

\- « _Par là. Suivez moi._ »

Les couloirs s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient, pourtant, Leia avançait sans hésiter. La jeune femme semblait connaître cet endroit sur le bout des doigts, et la présence du petit groupe semblait apaiser sa peine car au bout de quelques minutes, ses traits s'étaient détendus. Derrière elle, Christie n'osait dire un mot, se contentant de la suivre, son regard rivé sur ses cheveux parfaitement lisses. Seigneur, comme elle aurait aimé que les siens soient pareils ...

\- « _Ici._ »

Leia s'était arrêtée brusquement et Christie faillit lui rentrer dedans tant elle était perdue dans sa contemplation de la chevelure sublime de la jeune femme à la peau d'albâtre, pointant une porte du bout du doigt.

\- « _Tu es sûre ?_ » demanda-t-elle, et Leia hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

\- « _Alors allons-y, ne trainons pas ici plus longtemps_ » ordonna Jim en passant devant elle.

Derrière la porte se trouvait un bureau des plus ordinaires. L'un des murs comportaient des tiroirs encastrés, tous fermées, et les verrous semblaient solides. Les dossiers se trouvaient là, ils en étaient sûrs. Christie voulut s'avancer mais sous ses yeux ébahis, les verrous sautèrent tous au même moment et les tiroirs s'ouvrir avec un bruit sourd. Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers Leia qui renifla en essuyant le sang sous son nez.

\- « _Tirons nous d'ici._ »

 **oOoOoOo**

Hopper, Steve et Christie avaient prit les dossiers et le petit groupe avait rejoint les Byers. Tous ensembles, ils étaient remontés en silence, retournant jusqu'au parking sans que quiconque ne prononce le moindre mot. Avant de remonter dans la voiture de Steve, Christie serra doucement Joyce contre elle, puis ébouriffa les cheveux de Will avec un sourire et croisa le regard de Jonathan dont la mâchoire était contractée. Il voulut aller vers elle, mais la blonde secoua la tête de gauche à droite, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné son comportement de la soirée. L'adolescent la regarda s'engouffrer dans la voiture rouge, et tourna la tête alors que Steve allumait le contact. Christie jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers le groupe, et Steve démarra avec un soupir.

\- « _Comment tu te sens ?_ » s'enquit ce dernier.

\- « _J'en sais rien_ » répondit la blonde en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « _Soulagée qu'aucun monstre n'ait décidé de pointer le bout de son nez ... Et j'en veux à Jonathan._ »

\- « _Il s'inquiète pour toi. C'est normal._ »

\- « _Non, Steve ! Ça n'a rien de normal !_ » s'exclama-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, scandalisée. « _Certes, il est mon ami, mais il n'a pas à agir de la sorte envers moi ! Il n'a aucun droit sur mes relations !_ »

\- « _Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui ... Attends, non, Christie, ne me regarde pas comme ça !_ » ajouta-t-il en voyant ses sourcils se froncer du coin de l'oeil. « _Je ne te dis pas que tu as tords de lui en vouloir. Il est bien trop protecteur et je comprend ta colère, c'est juste que ... Jonathan a de bonnes raisons de ne pas voir notre relation d'un très bon oeil._ »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la mâchoire contractée. Steve savait qu'elle attendait désormais qu'il lui explique, et inspira profondément, sentant ses mains se mettre à trembler alors qu'il resserrait le volant entre ses doigts.

\- « _J'ai été un vrai connard avec Nancy, au tout début. J'étais jaloux, et possessif. Je l'ai humilié et j'ai payé pour ça. Mais j'ai changé, et ..._ »

\- « _Je sais_ » l'interrompit Christie. « _Enfin, je veux dire ... Je sais que tu as changé Steve. Si ça n'était pas le cas, Dustin t'aurais sûrement déjà tué le premier jour où tu m'as adressé la parole et ramené chez moi._ »

\- « _Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait totalement abandonné cette idée_ » railla le jeune homme, et Christie pouffa.

\- « _Mh, tu as raison._ »

La maison des Harrington se dessinait déjà à l'horizon, et Steve se gara dans l'allée avec un soupir, rassuré d'être rentré sans encombre et sans blessure. Christie passa devant lui et se stoppa devant la porte d'entrée de la maison, attendant que l'adolescent le rejoigne. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Steve ne put retenir son sourire alors qu'il réalisait que la jeune blonde qui se tenait devant lui partageait ses sentiments.

\- « _Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle, Harrington ?_ » questionna cette dernière en arquant un sourcil.

Il avait regardé ses lèvres s'agiter et son sourire s'était élargit lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son nom de famille.

\- « _Rien, rien du tout_ » répondit-il en prenant un air indifférent. « _Je repensais juste à ... À notre rendez-vous._ »

\- « _Oh._ » Elle marqua une pause. « _Eh bien, si on oublie cette virée au laboratoire, on peut dire que c'était un second rendez-vous plutôt réussi._ »

\- « _Cool. Cool cool cool cool cool_ » marmonna-t-il en se frottant la nuque, le coeur battant la chamade. « _Alors, nous deux ... C'est vraiment quelque chose ?_ »

\- « _Je n'ai pas changé d'avis en l'espace d'une heure_ » dit-elle en souriant à son tour. « _Alors oui, nous deux ... C'est quelque chose._ »

\- « _Et ... Pour Billy ?_ » Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « _Ton plan ..._ »

\- « _Au diable Billy Hargrove !_ » rétorqua la blonde. « _Et au diable le plan. Je refuse de me laisser intimider une seconde de plus par cet abruti, et je refuse de devoir me restreindre pour lui._ »

Les deux adolescents restèrent plusieurs instants silencieux, s'observant simplement, heureux que l'autre soit là, profitant de cet instant de calme à l'écart de tout le paranormal qui rythmait désormais leurs vies. Christie finit par faire le premier pas - à nouveau -, et brisa le peu d'espace qui les séparait pour se blottir contre Steve qui la pressa doucement contre lui, se délectant de sentir l'odeur de son shampooing aussi forte. Au même moment, deux phares vinrent les éclairer, et ils n'eurent pas besoin de bouger pour savoir qu'il s'agissait là du père de Christie. Cette dernière soupira avant de s'éloigner légèrement et de retirer la veste du garçon avec un petit sourire.

\- « _Une me suffit amplement_ » dit-elle simplement en lui tendant le vêtement.

Puis, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du garçon, juste assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse savourer une dernière fois ce goût sucré avant de faire volte face et de rejoindre la voiture de son père d'un pas léger.

\- « _À demain, Steve Harrington !_ » lança la blonde en ouvrant la portière.

\- « _À demain, Christie Henderson_ » répondit Steve en lui faisant un signe de la main, encore hébété.

Il regarda le véhicule s'éloigner, et fixa la route jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient complètement disparus du paysage, puis souffla avant de réaliser qu'il avait les lèvres étirées en un large sourire et qu'il lui était impossible de l'effacer. Il rit en rentrant chez lui puis porta la veste que la jeune femme avait gardé toute la soirée pour la sentir, souriant d'avantage en remarquant que son odeur s'était imprégné sur le vêtement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Steve Harrington eut hâte de retourner au lycée.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Mercredi 25 janvier 1985. 12h32, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Christie avait ignoré Jonathan toute la matinée, et l'adolescent avait dû expliquer la raison à Nancy qui fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il eut fini. Après l'avoir traité d'idiot - plusieurs fois -, elle avait mordillé l'intérieur de sa joue et avait déposé un baiser sur la joue de son petit-ami en tentant tant bien que mal de le rassurer, lui conseillant même d'aller la voir après les cours. Jonathan secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Christie reviendrait lui parler, il devait simplement lui laisser du temps. Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait été trop loin, et refusait de forcer la main à son amie.

Jonathan n'était pas le seul à avoir été ignoré toute la matinée. Billy Hargrove se demandait bien pourquoi la jolie blonde ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard, et avait compris lorsque, juste avant de rejoindre son groupe d'amis, il l'avait vu sourire largement à ce crétin d'Harrington avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Billy s'était figé face à ce spectacle, et avait reniflé alors que les deux adolescents s'éloignaient vers le parking, main dans la main. Hargrove n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué cela, et plusieurs lycéens et lycéennes jetaient de temps à autre un coup d'oeil vers le nouveau couple qui semblaient être seuls au monde. Steve était parti avant que Dustin n'arrive, et Christie observa Jonathan et Nancy monter dans la voiture de son ami avec un pincement au coeur lorsque son regard croisa celui de ce dernier. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, écoutant sa voiture s'éloigner, soudainement très intéressée par cette feuille collée à sa chaussure. Elle ne releva la tête qu'au bout de plusieurs longues secondes avec un soupir alors que Dustin trottinait vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. La perspective d'une journée entière avec son cousin lui redonna un peu de baume au coeur, et elle passa son bras autour de la nuque du jeune garçon avant de se mettre en route vers la maison de la blonde, l'esprit léger.

Leia avait passé la journée entière à tenter de rentrer en contact avec les autres enfants dont les dossiers jonchaient le sol de la maison des Byers sous le regard de Joyce qui, de temps à autre, lui apportait un verre d'eau et un mouchoir pour éponger le sang sous son nez, sans succès. Mais cela ne semblait pas affecter l'adolescente qui, après une courte pause pour se nourrir, avait prit avec elle la télévision du salon et s'était enfermée dans la chambre de Joyce. Cette dernière l'avait suivi du regard, imité par Jonathan et Will, mais celui ci était le seul à ne pas avoir l'air surpris. Il leur expliqua alors que cela avait été la technique utilisée Jane pour contacter Mike l'année précédente. Le mercredi 25 janvier fut un échec complet, mais cela n'entama pas la détermination de la jeune femme qui, après avoir attendue que tous les Byers s'endorment, avait recommencé, profitant du silence qui régnait dans la maison pour se concentrer davantage, mais cela fut sans effet. C'était comme si les autres enfants - s'ils étaient encore en vie - avaient fermés leurs esprits. Leia n'arrivait pas à les atteindre et avait l'impression de se heurter à des murs. Au bout de plusieurs heures et sentant l'aube pointer le bout de son nez, l'adolescente se résigna à abandonner pour le moment afin de s'accorder un repos bien mérité. Demain, elle essayerait encore. Elle n'allait pas lâcher. Elle était bien trop proche du but pour faire demi-tour. Plus rien ne l'arrêterait désormais.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Jeudi 26 janvier 1985. 08h45, Hawkins, Indiana.**

Christie marchait vers son premier cours de la journée, l'esprit ailleurs. L'adolescente regardait à peine devant elle, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son bras, elle sursauta et voulut hurler mais une autre main se posa sur sa bouche alors qu'elle se sentait emportée en arrière. Sa vision était floue, et elle entendit une porte claquer avant de sentir son dos heurter un mur avec violence. Son regard croisa alors deux prunelles d'un bleu pur qui brillaient de rage.

\- « _Tut-tut-tut, doucement joli-coeur_ » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle essayait de le pousser en vain. « _Je veux juste parler ..._ »

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de mordre sa paume à pleine dent sans hésiter. Billy pesta en la retirant mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant, la fixant d'un air furieux.

\- « _Sérieusement Hargrove ?!_ » s'insurgea-t-elle. « _Non mais pour qui tu te ..._ »

\- « _Ferme-là, merde !_ » gronda Billy en resserrant sa prise autour de son bras. « _Ferme ta belle petite bouche et écoute-moi, tu peux faire ça, non ?_ »

\- « _Non, cette fois-ci c'est toi qui va m'écouter !_ » s'exclama la blonde en le bousculant à nouveau, suffisamment fort pour qu'il s'éloigne d'un pas.

Son coeur battait la chamade et elle sentait que ses main tremblaient sous le coup de nerf. Billy voulut répondre, mais Christie fut plus rapide que lui.

\- « _Je t'avais prévenue Billy_ » grogna-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. « _Je t'avais prévenue, et tu continue de me faire chier !_ »

Jamais encore il n'avait vu autant de colère dans ses jolis yeux verts. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de souffler du nez.

\- « _C'est la dernière fois, tu m'as bien entendu espèce de minable ?_ » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Billy fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle tournait les talons et ouvrait la porte de la salle où il l'avait emmené tandis que l'alarme signalant le début des cours sonnait. Il grogna et se précipita à l'extérieur, fou de rage. Le bleu sur son épaule lui faisait encore mal, et il sentait son coeur lourd. Il devait se défouler sur Christie, il en avait besoin, c'était aussi vitale que respirer pour lui en cet instant précis. Sans réfléchir, l'adolescent aux cheveux longs l'agrippa par le poignet et la força à se retourner, ignorant les regards surpris autour de lui.

\- « _J'ai pas fini Henderson_ » gronda-t-il en la tirant vers lui.

Christie hoqueta de douleur alors que la poigne de Billy était puissante, et elle contracta la mâchoire en lui adressant un regard noir.

\- « _Je t'avais prévenue_ » répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

La dernière chose que vit Billy fut le poing de la jeune femme qui s'écrasait sur son nez, avant de sombrer dans le noir.


	15. 14 From Bad To Worse

**Bonjour à vouuus !**

 **Je suis désolée pour l'attente, les choses ont été un peu compliquées ces derniers jours, mais rien de négatif, bien au contraire ; entre les fêtes, les vacances, aider des amis et un nouveau travail, je me suis bien vite retrouvée à court de temps pour écrire, et même si les chapitres mettent un peu de temps à arriver ces derniers temps, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils arriveront toujours car j'ai encore de bonnes idées pour cette FanFiction !**

 **Comme je vous l'avais dis, les chapitres seront plus court, mais on reste sur du beau bébé de 4000 mots environ, ce qui est plutôt long pour une FanFiction je trouve.**

 **Allez, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre visiblement bien attendu, on se retrouve en bas pour la conclusion, enjoy !**

* * *

Steve avait tout vu, mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Il avait vu Christie sortir de la salle, l'air furieuse, et s'était dirigé vers elle, inquiet. Quand Billy avait déboulé à son tour, il avait serré les dents et avait pressé le pas. Lorsque la blonde avait levé le poing, il était trop tard. Steve avait entendu le craquement du nez de Billy et l'avait vu tomber en arrière, droit comme un I. Un seul coup, de la part d'une adolescente d'à peine 1m60 avait suffit à envoyer dans les pommes ce grand gaillard de Billy Hargrove. Aussitôt, un silence de mort s'installa, et Christie sembla réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire car elle écarquilla les yeux en regardant Billy puis son poing, faisant la navette entre les deux, ahurie.

\- « _Qu'est-ce que ..._ »

\- « _Oh mon DIEU !_ » hurla une voix aigüe sur sa gauche.

\- « _C'est pas possible ..._ »

\- « _... la copine de Steve ?_ »

\- « _Elle a vraiment ..._ »

\- « _... L'emmener à l'infirmerie !_ »

\- « _Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, nom d'un chien ?!_ »

La voix du directeur était sèche et plusieurs élèves s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer alors que Christie se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement, oscillant entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et l'envie de s'enfuir. Le regard sombre du directeur croisa brièvement le sien avant de se poser sur le corps inerte de Billy qui était allongé au sol, les yeux semi-clos.

\- « _Mais ... Qu'est-ce que ..._ »

Il releva les yeux vers Christie et pinça les lèvres.

\- « _Henderson, dans mon bureau ! Vous là_ » Il désigna Steve qui s'était rapproché et qui se crispa en voyant le doigt du directeur tendu vers lui. « _Amenez-le tout de suite à l'infirmerie !_ »

Christie ferma les yeux un court instant et l'espace d'une seconde, elle regretta son geste. Elle avait dérapé ... Elle avait complètement merdé ! Pourtant, quand elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière, la blonde faillit à nouveau rire en voyant Billy reprendre conscience lentement, le nez en sang. Aussitôt, elle se sentit mieux. Il l'avait bien cherché, après tout.

Steve avait soufflé du nez en entendant son directeur lui demander d'accompagner Billy à l'infirmerie. Évidemment, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui ... Sans grande conviction, l'adolescent fit un pas vers son ennemi, l'examinant rapidement ; son nez était cassé, du sang recouvrait une bonne partie de son visage et il avait ouvert les yeux, légèrement hagard.

\- « _Kesskissépassé ?_ » marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- « _T'as eu ce que tu méritais_ » répondit Steve sèchement.

Il grommela, et Steve leva les yeux au ciel alors que Billy avait commencé à baragouiner dans sa barbe. Le jeune Harrington s'accroupit et le tira par le bras, l'aidant à se relever non sans difficulté. Il dut passer le bras du garçon aux cheveux longs autour de sa nuque pour le soutenir tant ce dernier était dans les vapes.

\- « _Besoin d'aide ?_ »

Jonathan Byers était resté là tout le long de la scène. Lui aussi avait voulu empêcher Christie, et lui aussi était arrivé en retard. Il avait attendu, et en voyant Steve peiner à soutenir Billy, il s'était rapproché et avait parlé. Steve tourna la tête vers lui et hocha la tête.

\- « _Je suis pas contre._ » Il désigna Billy qui grommelait. « _Ce crétin pèse son poids._ »

\- « _Va chier Harrington_ » grogna Billy alors que Jonathan imitait Steve.

\- « _Au moins, il parle_ » lança Jonathan en haussant une épaule.

Puis, silencieusement, ils se mirent en route vers l'infirmerie, ignorant les regards ainsi que les messes basses sur leur chemin. Seuls le bruit de leurs pas et les bafouillages de Billy brisaient le silence. Les deux garçons étaient chacun perdus dans leurs pensées, ne sachant pas comment agir l'un envers l'autre. Seigneur, que la situation était embarrassante ...

\- « _Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais ..._ » Jonathan marqua une pause. « _Je suis content pour toi et Christie._ »

En effet, ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Heureusement, Billy était encore complètement à l'ouest et il semblait ne pas les entendre. Steve pinça les lèvres en tournant la tête vers Jonathan qui regardait droit devant lui.

\- « _Ta réaction l'autre jour disait le contraire_ » marmonna-t-il.

\- « _Elle m'en veut toujours, hein ?_ »

Steve renifla.

\- « _Je sais pas, à ton avis ? Toi qui la connait si bien, tu dois bien avoir ta petite idée._ »

Voilà qu'il était acide maintenant ... Mais Jonathan l'avait bien mérité. Il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé, et l'adolescent serra un peu les dents en accusant le coup. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Steve et croisa le regard de ce dernier par dessus la tête de Billy qui semblait toujours dans les vapes.

\- « _Je vais prendre ça pour un oui._ »

\- « _Évidemment qu'elle t'en veut, crétin !_ » s'exclama Steve, l'éclat de voix soudain faisant légèrement sursauter Billy sans pour autant le faire réagir d'avantage. « _Tu l'as infantilisé !_ »

\- « _Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, j'ai merdé !_ » répondit Jonathan.

Il baissa la tête et se mit à fixer le bout de ses chaussures, penaud. Le voir ainsi fit naître chez Steve un sentiment de peine, à sa plus grande surprise. Jonathan s'en voulait vraiment, et cela se voyait sur son visage.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit silencieux, seulement ponctué par les bruits de leurs pas. Lorsque l'infirmière vit Billy, elle étouffa une exclamation avant de le prendre en charge. Le pauvre n'avait pas très bonne allure : sous son nez et jusqu'à son menton, le sang avait commencé à sécher. Sa veste en jeans n'avait pas été épargnée et les tâches brunâtres allaient être difficile à faire partir maintenant que le sang avait eu le temps d'imprégner le tissu. Elle renvoya aussitôt les garçons en cours, l'air réprobateur, et ils ne pipèrent un mot en tournant les talons, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Steve finit par se racler la gorge et tourna la tête vers Jonathan qui avait les lèvres pincées.

\- « _Du nouveau ?_ »

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser qu'il faisait là allusion à Leia, et Jonathan dodelina de la tête.

\- « _Pas vraiment_ » répondit-il à voix basse. « _C'est comme si ... Comme si ils refusaient qu'elle ne les contacte. Elle navigue à l'aveuglette dans l'inconnu. Ça pourrait prendre plusieurs jours, voir des semaines_. »

Steve grimaça.

\- « _Des semaines ?_ » répéta-t-il, incrédule. « _Nous n'avons pas tout ce temps ..._ »

\- « _Je sais_ » marmonna Jonathan. « _Et elle le sait aussi, mais ... Elle fait de son mieux. Jane doit venir l'aider aujourd'hui._ »

\- « _On dirait que c'est mal parti._ »

\- « _Ouais. Plutôt, ouais_. » Il renifla. « _J'ai du mal à croire que tout recommence encore._ »

\- « _Ça n'a jamais vraiment cessé_ » fit remarquer Steve.

Jonathan acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Il avait raison. Tout ça n'avait jamais réellement stoppé, ils avaient simplement arrêtés d'y croire. Mais le monde à l'envers avait continué de grandir, de grossir, de prendre en puissance, et désormais, il était à deux doigts d'engloutir le leur. Ils devaient y arriver. Coute que coute.

 **oOoOoOo**

Christie s'en tira avec seulement un avertissement. Ses bonnes notes couplées à la mauvaise réputation de Billy la sauvèrent, et elle sortit du bureau du directeur les épaules légères. À son retour en classe, elle affronta les regard de ses camarades qui chuchotèrent à voix basse sur son passage, mais la blonde les ignora et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituel, évitant de passer près de Jonathan. Voilà un autre problème qu'elle allait devoir également résoudre ...

À l'heure du repas, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cafétéria, la jeune femme croisa un regard bleu qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. Billy avait bien piètre allure, son nez formant un angle bizarre et un hématome bleuâtre commençait à se dessiner sous son oeil droit. Lorsque ce dernier vit Christie, il fronça les sourcils et pressa le pas, l'air furieux, et disparut de son champ de garçon avait vraiment des problèmes d'égos et de gestion de ses émotions ... _Eureka._ La blonde s'immobilisa en plein milieu du couloir, et Steve la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- « _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ » s'enquit-il.

\- « _Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque-chose ..._ »

Elle releva la tête vers son petit-ami.

\- « _Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?_ »

\- « _Que ... Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas le suivre ? Christie, t'es pas sérieuse !_ » siffla l'adolescent en écarquillant les yeux.

\- « _Fais-moi confiance_ » répéta la blonde. « _Tu peux faire ça ?_ »

Steve souffla du nez, et Christie se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui planter un baiser sur ses lèvres pincés.

\- « _Je t'expliquerai après, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !_ »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir, suivant les pas de Billy Hargrove. Steve l'observa s'éloigner, ses longs cheveux bouclés se balançant dans son dos, et serra les dents en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, l'estomac noué. Que diable pouvait bien avoir la blonde en tête ?

Billy était adossé contre le mur, cigarette pendue aux lèvres et le regard perdu au loin. Il ne sembla pas entendre le bruit des pas de la petite blonde derrière lui qui s'était approché, les mains dans les poches. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se posta à ses côtés, dans la même position, qu'il remarqua sa présence. Aussitôt, son expression changea et il serra le poing, mais Christie lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- « _Depuis combien de temps ton père te frappe ?_ »

Le souffle du garçon se bloqua dans sa gorge et il eut l'impression qu'une pierre venait de tomber dans son estomac. Christie comprit alors qu'elle avait vu juste, et soupira alors que Billy accusait difficilement le coup.

\- « _Comment ..._ »

\- « _L'égo démesuré, ta gestion catastrophique de la colère, le besoin de prouver au monde entier ta valeur ... Ça m'a donné la puce à l'oreille._ »

Oui, Christie était peut être à la ramasse en ce qui concernaient les relations humaines, la jeune femme était plutôt douée pour analyser le comportements des gens qui l'entouraient. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Les gens n'appréciaient que peu cette capacité d'analyse un peu trop juste à leur goût.

\- « _Mon père ne me frappe pas ..._ »

\- « _Oh, s'il te plait, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais que tu mens et que j'ai raison_ » l'interrompit Christie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « _C'est quoi ton problème ?!_ » s'écria soudainement Billy, piqué à vif. « _En quoi ça peut bien te regarder ?!_ »

\- « _Ça me regarde depuis que je suis ton foutu punching-ball depuis mon arrivée !_ » rétorqua la jeune femme.

Il ne répondit pas, et continua de fixer la blonde, ses prunelles bleues brillantes de colère et de tristesse.

\- « _Il t'a frappé hier soir, hein ?_ »

Silence.

\- « _C'est pour ça que tu as fait ça ce matin, je me trompe ?_ »

\- « _Pourquoi tu fais ça, Henderson ?_ »

Sa voix était basse et s'était brisé en plein milieu de sa phrase. Christie haussa les épaules sans le quitter du regard, étonnée de voir autant de peine dans ses yeux.

\- « _Parce que tu as beau être le plus grand minable de cette ville, personne ne mérite de vivre ce que tu vis_ » répondit la jeune femme.

C'était étrange. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un savait, quelqu'un d'autre que sa soeur ou même sa belle-mère. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours refusé d'en parler, même avec Max. L'enfant savait, mais n'osait rien dire. Qui sait ce que son père lui aurait fait si la pauvre s'était interposée entre son poing et le corps de Billy. Et le plus bizarre dans tout cela était surement que la personne au courant était Christie, et qu'elle semblait vouloir l'aider.

\- « _Tu dois en parler à quelqu'un ..._ »

\- « _Ah ! Tu crois que j'y ai jamais pensé ?_ »

Billy pouffa d'un rire sans joie.

\- « _Je suis coincé. Tu comprends ça, Christie ?_ » Il serra les dents. « _Être un connard, c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé de me protéger et de ne pas laisser toute ma haine me bouffer. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est accuser les coups pour protéger Max jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en âge de se tirer._ »

La blonde tombait des nus. Il lui était désormais difficile de haïr profondément Billy Hargrove, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il venait de lui ouvrir son sac sans aucune retenu, et que ses yeux bleus brillaient de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser s'échapper. Ça pour une révélation ... Elle se mit alors à repenser à toutes ces fois où il l'avait blessé : le jour où il avait attendu qu'elle passe près de sa voiture pour la prendre à parti et lui lancer un pique quant à Steve et Nancy, celui où il avait envoyé Carol dans l'unique but de se moquer d'elle, lorsqu'il était venu devant chez elle, et ce matin ...

\- « _Pourquoi moi ?_ »

Billy ne répondit pas tout de suite, et alluma une autre cigarette en s'adossant à nouveau contre le mur, le regard rivé vers la jeune femme qui était encore en train d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations.

\- « _Tu sais, je continue de croire qu'on ferait un couple super, toi et moi, même après ton crochet du droit._ »

\- « _Va chier Billy_ » répliqua Christie, et l'adolescent sourit.

\- « _Voilà pourquoi. Pour ça_ » dit-il en la pointant du doigt. « _Parce que tu n'as pas peur de m'insulter, et que tu as du caractère._ »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et il enchaîna.

\- « _Ceci dit, je pensais ce que j'ai dis ..._ »

La jeune femme lui fit un doigt d'honneur, et Billy pouffa.

\- « _Je peux t'aider. Avec ton père. Si tu en parlais au sheriff ..._ »

\- « _Je ne vais pas pleurnicher dans les jupons d'Hopper_ » marmonna l'adolescent en se renfrognant aussitôt.

\- « _Merde Billy, ton père te bat !_ » s'indigna Christie. « _Tu ne peux pas rester sans rien faire !_ »

\- « _T'as une solution miracle Blondie ? Alors quoi, je me pointe devant le gentil sheriff en lui disant que mon père me frappe régulièrement, et tout va s'arranger comme par magie ?_ »

\- « _Non, espèce d'abruti ! Mais j'ai une idée ..._ »

Oh ça, pour avoir une idée, elle en avait une. Cela était risqué, et elle allait devoir demander de l'aide à d'autres personnes ... Et elle n'était pas sûre que cela fonctionne. Mais elle devait essayer. La blonde ne pouvait rester impuissante face à ce que vivait Billy. Elle le détestait toujours, bien évidemment. Ce qu'il subissait n'excusait pas tout ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire, à elle ainsi qu'à la bande de son cousin, mais il était en danger, et elle était incapable de fermer les yeux là-dessus. Oui, elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, et cela risquait d'être compliqué.

 **oOoOoOo**

Jonathan s'était assit à sa place habituel, accompagné de Nancy, à la cafétéria. Bien qu'il n'avait pas faim, le jeune homme se força à avaler quelque chose, l'estomac si noué que cela lui était douloureux d'ingérer de la nourriture. Le fait d'être en froid avec Christie combiné avec la peur que Leia ne parvienne pas à contacter à temps les autres enfants ne faisait pas un très bon mélange, et il avait l'impression que sur ses épaules pesaient une tonne. Il sentit le coude de Nancy s'enfoncer dans ses côtes et se redressa aussitôt, les sourcils froncés.

\- « _Qu'est-ce que ..._ »

La jeune femme lui fit les gros yeux et Jonathan tourna la tête. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit qu'en face de lui s'était installé Christie. Oh, _oh_ , **_oh_**.

\- « _Salut._ »

Elle avait l'air tout aussi stressée que lui, et il le remarqua aussitôt ; la pauvre était en train de malmener ses mains, les triturant dans tous les sens.

\- « _Salut_ » répondit-il dans un souffle, avant de s'écrouler. « _Je suis désolé Christie, vraiment, tu sais, pour ce qu'il s'est passé, et ... Et ce que j'ai dis, oh, merde, j'ai été un idiot je sais, j'aurais jamais dû dire ..._ »

C'était comme si une vanne s'était ouverte, et Jonathan semblait intarissable. Lui qui avait pourtant répété plusieurs fois un discours d'excuses était en train de bredouiller tel un enfant prit en train de faire une grosse bêtise.

\- « _Stop, stop, stop, j'ai compris_ » l'interrompit-elle, et il pinça les lèvres. « _Je te dois des excuses, moi aussi. J'ai réagi comme une gamine, pardonne-moi._ »

Les deux se regardèrent silencieusement, avant de pouffer de rire, se sentant tous deux aussitôt plus légers. Nancy, elle, les observaient, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- « _Alors ... Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as envoyé Billy au tapis ce matin ?_ » l'interrogea Jonathan d'un ton détaché.

\- « _Ouais ..._ » Elle pinça les lèvres. « _Bah ! C'est sans importance, il ne l'a pas volé, après tout._ »

Cette réponse était louche et Jonathan resta interdit un court instant, fixant son amie qui tentait de garder un air détendue avant d'hocher simplement la tête sans pour autant passer à autre chose. Que diable pouvait bien cacher la blonde ? Pourquoi semblait-elle presque gênée d'évoquer Billy, et pire, évitait le sujet ? Il jeta un discret coup d'oeil vers Nancy alors que Steve les avait rejoint, la discussion ayant totalement changé, et la brune haussa une épaule, tout aussi perdue que son petit-ami.

 **oOoOoOo**

Christie avaient réunis les trois adolescents à la fin de leur journée de cours chez elle, profitant de l'absence de ses parents qui n'allaient pas rentrer avant plusieurs heures pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit plus tôt dans la journée. Elle n'avait omit aucun détail, leur expliquant tout ce qu'elle savait, et avait finit par leur annoncer qu'elle comptait aider Billy. À l'instant où elle prononça ces mots, elle vit Steve serrer les dents, mais l'adolescent resta silencieux. Elle savait qu'il allait être le plus difficile à convaincre ; Billy n'avait pas été tendre avec lui.

\- « _Faisons-le._ »

Durant quelques secondes, Christie resta silencieuse, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu ce que Steve venait de dire. Le regard de ce dernier croisa le sien, et il enchaîna.

\- « _Pas pour lui, mais pour qu'on soit enfin tranquille, et pour Max._ »

L'adolescent avait raisonné de la même manière qu'elle, et elle ne put retenir un léger sourire en faisant un petit signe de tête en direction de son petit-ami.

\- « _Comment peut-on être sûr qu'il arrêtera si on l'aide ?_ » questionna Nancy.

\- « _On ne peut pas_ » répondit Christie.

\- « _Et même si ça ne change rien pour nous ... Pensez à Max_ » ajouta Jonathan. « _La pauvre gamine subit ça elle aussi._ »

\- « _Tu as raison ... Waw, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave_ » marmonna la brune, hébétée. « _J'avais cru comprendre que la relation entre son beau-père et Billy était compliquée ... Mais pas à ce point._ »

\- « _Billy est au courant que tu nous en a parlé ?_ »

Christie grimaça. Seigneur, non ! Si il l'avait su, la blonde était sûre qu'il aurait trouvé le moyen de la faire taire.

\- « _Je lui ai simplement dis que j'allais l'aider_ » avoua-t-elle. « _Il ne sait pas que vous êtes dans le coup._ »

\- « _C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce crétin accepterait qu'on sache ça_ » railla Steve.

\- « _J'imagine que tu as déjà ta petite idée pour l'aider, je me trompe ?_ »

Jonathan avait vu juste. Christie n'était pas du genre à agir sans réfléchir, et elle avait déjà tout un plan dans sa tête. Alors, elle leur exposa son idée : mettre à exécution l'idée qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours auparavant pour piéger Billy. Le fait d'utiliser le guet-apens prévu à la base contre lui pour l'aider était plutôt ironique, mais l'idée était bonne. Grâce à l'enregistreur de Nancy et la caméra de Jonathan, ils étaient en mesure de récolter des preuves que Neil Hargrove battait son fils.

\- « _Mais il reste un petit problème_ » intervint Steve. « _Comment peut-on prévoir quand il va remettre le couvercle ?_ »

\- « _On va lui forcer la main_ » répondit Christie. « _Ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué._ »

\- « _Alors, on va vraiment le faire, hein ?_ »

Christie acquiesça, et Jonathan se frotta le visage, encore ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et ce qu'ils se préparaient tous à faire, et même s'ils étaient réticents, ils ne renonceraient pas. Ils devaient le faire, au moins pour que Maxine ne soit plus jamais témoin de ce genre d'acte. Le téléphone sonna, et Christie se leva aussitôt avant de trottiner jusqu'au combiné.

\- « _Maison Henderson, Christie à l'appareil !_ »

\- « _Christie ? Oh, seigneur, merci, tu réponds !_ »

La voix de Joyce était plus aigüe que d'ordinaire, et Christie fronça les sourcils.

\- « _Joyce ? Il y a un problème ?_ »

À l'entente du prénom de sa mère, Jonathan bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita aux côtés de la blonde.

\- « _C'est ... C'est Leïa, elle ..._ »

Un hurlement déchirant lui parvint, et elle blêmit alors que Jonathan lui arrachait presque le combiné des mains, le coeur battant la chamade.

\- « _Maman ! Maman, explique-moi !_ »

\- « _Elle ... Oh mon dieu, elle ne va pas bien du tout_ » balbutia difficilement Joyce.

\- « _Ne bouge surtout pas, j'arrive tout de suite !_ »

L'adolescent reposa brutalement le téléphone et courut presque dehors, les oreilles bourdonnantes et la vision floue, Nancy sur ses talons. Steve fit signe à Christie de monter avec lui, et Jonathan démarra sa voiture en trombe, les doigts si serrés autour de son volant que ses jointures étaient aussi blanches que de la neige. L'univers ne semblait décidément pas vouloir qu'ils aient du repos.

* * *

 **Bien, bien bien ... De nouveaux rebondissements (car il n'y en a JAMAIS assez, on est bien d'accord ?), et une fin cliffhanger des plus putassières comme je les aime, mais vous devez avoir l'habitude désormais, c'est un peu ma petite marque de fabrique, haha !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve plus vite que la dernière fois je l'espère, mais je ne vous promet rien.**

 **Des bisous à vous, portez vous bien et à la prochaine !**


End file.
